A Loving Peace
by TrueGirl3
Summary: You asked for it and here it is! The sequel to Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment. If you haven't read Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment, consider reading that first so you get what's going on in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A Loving Peace- Sequel to Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment **

**Hey y'all! So I am giving the ADT fans a sequel! Everyone has been so patient with me so I want to thank you. If you haven't read Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment, you might want to start with that so you can fully understand what's going on in this story.**

**I am doing the chapters for this story a bit differently. With every chapter it will have been a year since the last chapter. For example, in chapter three Godric will be three years old and Sookie and Eric will have been married about three years.**

**I honestly don't know how long I want this sequel to be, but my outline right now has at least eight or nine long chapters. I might add to that depending on the response to this story or where the story takes me. So get used to clicking that review button because I am gonna need a lot of support and ideas from you all! **

**Good to be back everybody! Missed you!**

Chapter 1 (So Godric is one year old and Sookie and Eric have been married one year):

Sookie was making her and Godric some dinner in the kitchen. Sookie turned to Godric who was banging a pot on the floor next to her feet and smiled down at her son as he banged louder when he noticed Sookie giving her full attention to him.

Sookie was making spaghetti with meat sauce. Eric had already risen and left for Fangtasia. Pam and Isabelle were away for the week at some type of conference. The state had been running smoothly since Isabelle had taken the reins. It had recovered its significant debt that both Sophie Ann and Bill had left it in and all sheriff's area reports were mainly positive.

Godric was now walking on shaky legs, which scared the bejesus out of Sookie. Crawling was bad enough. Godric had his father's adventurous spirit and his mother's determination, making Sookie's job of keeping him out of trouble nearly impossible.

Sookie drained the noodles and served herself a plate of food and then served an additional plate for Jason, who said he was going to stop by to visit. Andy Bellefleur had left town searching for a mystery woman he claimed to have seen in the woods. The whole of Bon Temps thought it a drunken hallucination, but he was adamant and left town looking for her, giving Jason his job as Sheriff.

Sookie set the table when she heard Jason come in. He greeted her as he walked to Godric, scooping him up and kissing his forehead as Godric waved his spoon around frantically. "Hey sis," Jason said, pecking her on the cheek as he sat down with Godric on his lap.

"Hey, put him in his chair or you will never eat," she said as she went for Godric's meatless sauce.

"Aw Sook, let the boy have some meat. He should be fine," Jason said as Sookie walked over with the cut up noodles and the sauce.

"I am worried he will choke," she said, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Sook, he already has a few teeth. He will be fine," Jason said.

Jason had babysat so much he had read every single baby and parenting book in the house. Sookie shrugged and went to the stove and got a little bit of the meat sauce on the plate, making sure there were only small chunks of ground beef.

She set the plate in front of Godric and immediately his hands buried themselves in the noodles and sauce. She grabbed his baby spoon and scooped up some small cut up noodles with a little of the meat sauce in front of his mouth and he immediately dropped his mouth and ate what she held for him.

He chewed and his chubby arms waved and mashed more of the noodles to his mouth in excitement of the new meat infused dish.

Sookie giggled at the mess he was making but kept an eye on him for the first few mouthfuls as he ate to make sure he got it down okay. After he had eaten half of his little plate of food and part of a mashed up banana she felt it was okay for her to begin her own meal.

Sookie and Jason gabbed and chatted. He was so busy getting used to all that had been Andy's responsibilities around town he hadn't been around a lot recently to catch her up.

Sookie hadn't been back to Bon Temps much except to visit Sam, Lafayette, and Jesus at the bar. Anyone else who happened to be at Merlotte's was lucky enough to see Godric when she stopped by one of the few times she had dropped by.

The whole town was shocked that she had actually married Eric and now had a child. She was always thought to be too crazy to find someone who wanted to marry her. And because Eric was a vampire, they all assumed Godric was adopted. She never fought this rumor though because she didn't want more attention brought to her little family. Such a lie could be tolerated because it kept her family safe.

Sookie listened to Jason and the town gossip as she watched Godric swirl a gigantic mess on the tray of his highchair. Jason and Sookie eventually focused their conversation primarily on Godric and his recent development. He was growing and learning every day and Sookie couldn't stop bragging about every new word, or every new expression. Sometimes Sookie could look at her baby and actually see him first learn or understand something and it made her choke up each time.

Sookie stayed home with him all day playing and taking care of their home, taking online courses during the day toward her psychology degree. Eric was so proud and offered hiring a nanny if Sookie wanted to go to school rather than stay at home with the online courses, but Sookie had become happy with her schedule. For a whole year, her routine was a comfort to her. And the idea of another person raising Godric day to day didn't sit right with Sookie. Eric and Sookie hadn't had problems since Russell and Bill were gone. They had random everyday drama, but that was expected.

Isabelle as queen gave them a level of protection that they could feel less on edge when dealing with the Authority, but Sookie suspected that Eric had connections within the Authority that also kept them safe. Life was, knock on wood, fairly quiet for their family.

Sookie took her and Jason's plates to the sink and Jason started cleaning up Godric. When Godric started fussing he began singing a country song, instantly settling him down as he wiped the food caked on his face and hands. "Have you heard from Claude?" Jason asked.

"Well, Isabelle babysat Godric while Pam, Eric, and I went to the opening of his club. But not since then because he has been too busy," she answered as she began the dishes.

Claude has opened his own strip club in Monroe called Shenanigans. He was actually really thriving in the human world and Sookie was proud of him. It didn't give them much time to train or even just to catch up, but Sookie understood. Preston had gone back to Fae, not really confirming when or if he would come back. Sookie and Jason both missed him, but Sookie more so. Preston was her friend and her mentor. Her teacher. And she somehow felt it was her fault that he was gone.

Sookie rinsed the plates and set them in the dishwasher and walked over to grab Godric from Jason, lifting him to smell if he needed a change. Thankfully not yet so she could take advantage of the time she had with Jason.

They made their way to the living room and as they sat down the door burst open causing them both to jump and Godric to squeak in surprise.

Eric walked to Sookie, who was still reeling from his abrupt entrance.

"Well you're home early. Slow night?" she asked as she angled her face towards his for a kiss.

Eric kissed Sookie softly then Godric on top of his blond curls and said, "The club was boring," collapsing onto the sofa like a sulking child.

Sookie and Jason laughed and she said, "Oh for Pete's sake. If Pam comes back and that place isn't perfect you will never hear the end of it meaning neither will I. Then she will steal our son as retribution."

"Never!" he said with a smile as he growled playfully causing Godric to giggle and clap big sloppy claps excitedly, reaching his arms out for Eric.

Eric grabbed him from Sookie's arms and threw him a little in the air catching him. Eric smiled up into his son's face as the baby giggled manically as Eric lightly tossed him up and down, blowing rasberried on his stomach sometimes. Sookie smiled and she shook her head at her men and Jason reached for his buzzing cell phone, groaning when he saw the number on the screen.

"Ah man, I gotta go back to the station. I'll see y'all later," he said as he stood. Jason kissed Sookie on the cheek thanking her for dinner and Sookie stood to walk him out. When she opened the door for him she startled slightly at the sight of an unfamiliar woman. A vampire woman.

Eric was behind Sookie in a second, handing Godric to Jason who held him with a confused expression on his face.

"Nora," Eric stated simply.

Sookie looked between Eric and the vampire called Nora, wondering how Eric knew her and if Sookie should be worried that this woman knew where they lived.

"Eric," she responded with a nod.

Sookie felt Eric push reassurance and calm through the bond to her. For now, it seemed like Sookie could trust this woman.

"May I come in and speak with you?" she asked politely, her English accent clear and pronounced.

She had beautiful curly brown hair and her eyes were bright blue, not as beautiful as Eric's, but pretty. They were gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

And right now those baby blues were trained intensely on Godric, who was wiggling in Jason's arms. Natural instincts seemed to take over because Sookie crossed over and snatched Godric out of Jason's arms, holding Godric close to her chest, glaring at the woman as she angled her body so her back was to the stranger slightly, somewhat shielding her son.

Nora seemed to notice the dangerous glint in Sookie's eyes as her maternal instinct screamed at her to protect her child. Nora backed away from the door and nodded her head in Sookie's direction as if she was trying to communicate that she wasn't a danger to Godric.

Sookie looked to Eric who nodded at Sookie. Sookie eyed the woman warily, but finally said, "Please come into our home."

Eric POV

Sookie took Godric to the nursery. Eric could feel the waves of agitation, worry, and even anger pouring off her little frame as she stalked to the stairs with Godric in her arms. Eric watched her walk away, not able to stop the smirk on his lips from showing.

She was a hellcat. But she was his hellcat. There had been something so primal and downright sexy seeing her protective instincts take over her when Nora observed Godric. He was glad he had made his night at Fangtasia short for more reasons than one and she just walked right up the stairs.

After assuring Jason that everything was fine and showing him out, Eric led Nora to the living area and motioned for her to make herself comfortable. He wasn't worried. She was old, but not as old as he was. And he knew Nora would never risk violence to him.

Eric heard Sookie click Godric's nursery door shut behind her and Eric turned to Nora.

"Now, what brings you here sister?" he asked as he walked slowly towards Nora. He hadn't seen her in at least 60 years.

"The Authority. I came for the Summit where I ran into your progeny. She said you had changed. I couldn't believe it so I came here to see for myself. Interesting little life you have here. Eric all settled down," she said with an amused expression, her eyes glancing up towards where Sookie and Godric were.

"Yes, much has changed," Eric reflected.

"You most of all."

Eric merely shrugged in response. He had no shame in admitting he had changed and that he had changed because of Sookie and Godric. But the truth was that he wouldn't change a thing about how things had turned out for them.

Sookie and Eric were happy. Eric came home every night to his beautiful wife and a son, who was the best of both of them.

"How is it possible?" Nora asked him, sitting down and crossing her legs, one arm resting on the back of the couch.

He sat across from her and said, "It wasn't hard after I met Sookie. She is worth everything."

Nora chuckled and said, "Oh, I don't doubt it. But I didn't mean that. I meant the baby. How is it possible for you to have a baby? These days, many vampires, especially those involved with humans, would kill to know."

Eric immediately tensed up. Could he lie? Would she feel it in their almost non-existent shared blood? The answer was yes. She already looked like she was the cat that caught the canary. And she raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was seriously going to attempt such a lie.

"He is mine. And how he came to be is hard for me to explain, even to myself. He is my miracle."

"Again, I don't doubt it. But it's the part about _how_ I am confused about. I have a theory if you don't mind?" she said, not waiting for him to respond, "Sookie is Fae."

If Eric had a heart right now, it would be beating frantically. Technically killing any vampire was against the law, but she was not only his "sister" but a member of the Authority, making it worse. Not only that but if his maker were alive, it would hurt him greatly. Even though Godric wasn't alive, even the idea of doing something that would pain him made Eric hesitant.

She stood and raised her hands in surrender, trying to calm the storm that was brewing within him.

"Stay calm. I am here to help."

He felt in their bond she was sincere. He leaned back and listened.

"Since the disappearance of Nan, which by the way everyone suspects was you but can't prove, the members of the Authority have been wondering about what they are calling the "Louisiana situation". They have been plagued by all the craziness in this state. Witches, Maenads, Shifters, OH MY!" she said with a chuckle.

Eric was not amused. In fact he was getting more and more pissed as she continued.

"Then there were the Louisiana vampires. Russell Edgington and Sophie Ann were crazy enough, but then a Civil War vet and a Viking sheriff go at war over a human girl for years. The Louisiana situation. They suspect it's something in the water. Or more appropriately, something in some ones blood."

Eric remained silent, eyes glued to Nora's. Where was she going with this?

She walked back to the couch after she had run her fingers along their fireplace, picking up photos of them at random at Sookie and Eric's wedding, a dozen pictures of Godric, and pictures of Jason and Pam mixed in with a large picture of Sookie's grandmother.

Nora sat down lightly once again across from Eric and looked at him. "So is it true? Her Fae blood makes it possible for her to get pregnant?"

Eric didn't know how much he wanted revealed about Sookie. Hell, he didn't even know what Sookie wanted. It was her choice after all. "Ask Sookie, like I said, I am partly confused how all this came to be myself and it's more than a year and a half later."

Nora smirked and said, "Do you really expect me to believe you don't know?"

He shrugged and said, "Believe what you want. I will leave Sookie to explain what she wants you to know."

"Which is nothin'," Sookie said as she walked into the living room. Eric felt relieved to have her here with him. It would give them both the support they needed when dealing with Nora.

"Until I know who you are and that I can trust you, I don't want you knowin' anything about me or my family," Sookie clarified as she sat on the sofa next to Eric, who placed his arm around her.

"Sookie, this is my sister Nora," Eric said, "Nora, this is my wife, bonded, and pledged mate Sookie."

Nora nodded, looking Sookie over and Sookie simply regarded her. "Sister?" she asked finally, looking towards Eric.

"I thought you said she had died as a baby?" Sookie asked confused.

"No dear one, vampire sister. Godric was her maker as well."

"Ah, I am sorry Nora, Eric has never mentioned you or Godric havin' another child," she said, and Eric could feel her getting warmer just knowing about the connection between Nora and Godric.

"Quite alright, Sookie. Most vampires closely hold their makers and siblings to themselves for their makers and siblings protection. And their own," Nora explained.

Eric rubbed Sookie's back as she nodded in understating.

"I guess that makes sense. I assume you are here for something more than a catch up and a lesson in vampire culture though."

Nora smiled and looked to Eric, "She is a spitfire Eric. I am surprised in your choice."

Sookie looked at Eric who looked at Nora with a withering stare.

"Do you mean you expected his choice to be you?" Sookie asked, her level of agitation returning.

"Oh God no, Sookie, please. Understand, while Eric and I have slept together, many times in fact, I have no romantic feelings for him. No, my purpose in this existence is beyond the bedroom of Mr. Eric Northman," she said in an insulting tone, causing Sookie to flush in anger.

"Nora, you are getting on thinner ice with my bonded and I have to say with me as well," Eric warned, leaning forward to take Sookie's hand in his own.

Nora looked them over and then thunked herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand, playing dumb. "Sorry, my mouth gets me into trouble. How rude of me. I meant no disrespect. I am sure you have many more aspirations than simply being Eric's little woman, Sookie. I am here to help. While I am not _in_ love with Eric, I do love him because of my makers love for him."

"Continue," Eric said, with a wave of his hand.

"The Authority has decided to place you under surveillance. Because of the "Louisiana situation" they feel there is more going on here than meets the eye. They think, like I do, that Sookie here has something to do with all the magical mojo going on down here and they also think you and Pam would not have been able to kill Bill and Russell alone. There were no other vampires of significance in the area registered at the time. So they think your Sookie has something to do with their deaths."

Eric sighed and looked to Sookie. She looked unaffected by what Nora was saying, which shocked the hell out Eric.

"So?" Sookie asked.

Nora smiled, slightly taken aback by Sookie's cavalier attitude.

"The problem, Sookie dear, is that they suspect there is more to _you_ than meets the eye," Nora explained as if Sookie was learning impaired.

Sookie shrugged, "Even if there was, they should be thankin' me for takin' out two menaces."

"Lover, if it was easy enough for Sophie Ann, Bill, Russell, and myself to put it all together, I am sure the members of the Authority will come to the same conclusion about what you are rather quickly," Eric said, worry and concern flooding his veins.

"So she is different?" Nora asked.

"Yes, I am. In more ways than one I might add. And my skills lie far beyond gettin' knocked up," Sookie said.

Nora actually chuckled and said, "I am actually taking a shine to you. I can see the attraction now."

"Will they alert me to the surveillance in any way? Do you know who it will be?" Eric asked Nora, rubbing soothing circles on Sookie's hand with his thumb.

"No they weren't planning to inform you, and yes I know who it is. Me," Nora said.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Nora and relief flooded his system. He knew he really had nothing to fear if Nora was the one sent to watch him and the Louisiana areas on behalf of the Authority. She was supposed to do so undercover, and the fact that she blew her cover already told him he could truly trust her.

Sookie felt his relief and looked between them.

"I need to know how much I am covering up here," Nora said.

Eric sent Sookie patience and wariness through the bond. He didn't want to reveal too much yet.

"The Authorities suspicions are correct, but as to what they think Sookie can do is probably way off the mark. Once again, Sookie will tell you what she wants when she is ready. So where are you staying?" he asked, leaning back as he pulled Sookie with him.

"Why I thought I would call on my vampire kin for a safe spot."

Sookie shot up and said, "I am sorry, this may seem rude, but I cannot have you stay in the same house as my child."

Eric leaned forward, sending calm through their bond once again to his panicky wife.

"Nora, I can provide you with a safe location in Shreveport. Our house is currently full with Pam, Isabelle, and Sookie's brother Jason. Not to mention the frequent visits of our family physician. I assure you the location will be acceptable to your needs," Eric offered.

Eric had originally planned to offer his old Shreveport home, not exactly comfortable with having her here either.

"That will be fine. Thank you," Nora said as she stood. Eric wrote down his address and gave her keys to the house. He gave her the security information she would need and she left after telling Sookie she looked forward to getting to know her.

His bonded only nodded and glanced between Eric and Nora once more before Nora departed.

Eric shut the door and leaned against it as he looked at an obviously frazzled and irritated Sookie.

"What the fuck Eric? A sister? A sister involved with the Authority? You never thought that was important for me to know about?" she asked in a quiet voice that was even more terrifying to Eric than her screaming at him.

He stood and began walking to her, but she held her hand out. "No, don't even think about comin' near me without an explanation."

"I will explain Sookie. Just calm down. Please?" he asked, not wanting to get into a fight.

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "Fine, start talkin'."

Eric explained who Nora was, when she was made, how she had worked her way up in the Authority. Now she was a high ranking Authority member, which Eric had mixed feelings about. On the one hand, he had pull in the Authority, but on the other hand Godric hadn't been supportive of the Authority. Many vampires were against the Authority especially after the Great Reveal.

While the Great Reveal had turned out better than they expected it to, there was still a lot of resentment over the Authority's unilateral decision to out their race, putting them all in danger.

By the end of this conversation, Sookie looked more confused.

"How do you know she is supposed to be undercover, but is just saying she is to get us to reveal more information about us?" she asked.

Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise at Sookie.

"I had never thought that as a possibility. However when Nora said she was here to help, I felt it in our shared blood," Eric said, mulling over the possibility id Nora was clever enough to deceive Eric in the blood.

But you are right my love, we need to be careful since we don't know her intentions or why she is here. Trust me, I will find out. And Godric and you have absolutely nothing to fear. Do you trust me?" he asked.

Sookie nodded and stood, walking over to him and sitting on his lap as she wrapped him in a hug. "Of course I do, I am sorry I went a little crazy and took it out on you. As Godric ages I get more and more scared. Plus it's been a year and nothin' catastrophic or scary has happened to us. I am waiting for the boom. Do you know what I mean?" she asked.

"Yes my love, we have been almost too happy lately. How are we going to fix that problem?" he asked sarcastically and she swatted his arm.

"Now you are bein' mean. I can tell you understand how I feel," she said with an exasperated chuckle.

"Yes, I do. I am also always feeling like I should be looking over my shoulder for the next threat to you or to Godric," he admitted.

"We can't live in fear though Sookie. We will go insane," he continued as he looked up into her big beautiful brown eyes.

Sookie nodded and leaned in and brushed her lips lightly to his. After all this time, after being kissed by only her for so long, each brush of her lips against his still made his undead heart dance. The blood in his veins celebrated and danced to the surface to be closer to her.

He kissed her back, feeling her love for him and returned it with fervor. "Mrs. Northman," he whispered against his lips, causing her to shiver in pleasure. He smiled against her lips which were still pecking his between her own smiles.

"Let's go take a bath," Sookie suggested with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Eric chuckled nodded and grabbed her up and vamp sped them to the bathroom, where they left the tension at the door, working each tense muscled out of each other.

Long after the bath drained and they were both lying spent in bed next to each other, Eric thought about how peaceful his life had been since Sookie had come into it. He was so happy. There was only love and peace between them, even in a time of turmoil, their bond gave them that peace and constant love.

Godric was just an extra blessing. Even though Godric clearly resembled Eric, when Eric looked into his eyes he saw Sookie's spirit twinkle out of them.

Eric would do anything, sacrifice anything to preserve this feeling. This happiness, this love, and this peace for his family.

His cell phone vibrated on the nightstand and he reached over and looked at it, seeing an unknown number. Sookie was fast asleep next to him, her arms tightly wrapped around him. He considered letting it go to voicemail, but last minute picked it up.

A long distance operator calling with for a caller from Rhodes. Pam.

**So thoughts? Send me love people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for the first couple of days after I posted the first chapters of my new stories, I panicked because I wasn't getting any reviews, alerts, favorites, or anything in my email. I was so sad, screaming to the heavens, "Why doesn't anybody love me anymore?" (I can be a touch dramatic at times) and in a depressed state until yesterday morning when BAM! FanFiction, which was apparently having problems, began working again and I had over two hundred responses from all of you!**

**MAJOR confidence boost. So thanks for everyone who made my day yesterday morning. My coworkers now think I am mentally insane from the excited squeaks from my cubicle. Oh well, it was worth it! Here is the next chapter for you all and I hope to post the next chapter for An Invincible Summer soon!**

Chapter 2 (Godric is a little over two and Sookie and Eric have been married now two years)

Sookie

Sookie woke up alone in bed, which was odd. Usually Eric waited to leave until she was awake or woke her up when he was leaving.

Sookie sat up and stretched, grabbing her robe off the end of the bed and walking out to the hall, calling out for Eric. When there was no response she walked to Godric's nursery, dread filling her. She swung open the door and Sookie almost sobbed in relief when she saw Godric standing up with a sweet smile on his face waiting for her in his crib.

"Hi there, mister man!" she said quietly as she crossed the room to his crib and hoisted him up into her arms. She went to the changing table and laid him out, leaning down and blowing a raspberry on his tummy, causing him to kick his little legs and giggle.

Sookie quickly changed his diaper and changed him out of his pajamas into a clean outfit.

"I can't wait to stop changing you boy!" she said as she carried the diaper over to the trash. He was now in pull-ups so he had to be changed after he slept, but otherwise Sookie was already working with him on potty training.

Sookie grabbed him off the table and set him on his feet. "You want something to eat?" she asked him as she held his hand, helping him walk. He looked up at her with Eric's big beautiful eyes and then back down at his own feet, and she could tell he was wondering why they weren't walking.

"Sookie?" someone called out from downstairs.

"Pam? Hang on we are comin' down now?" Sookie called back.

She scooped up Godric who whined, not liking that she wasn't letting him walk. She stepped over the baby gate and walked down the stairs with a fussing Godric.

"Chill out, I will set you down once we get downstairs. Then Pam gets to chase you!" she said.

Sookie reached the bottom of the stairs, climbing over another baby gate, and set Godric down. He stood there and began walking around the foyer on his little legs. Sookie began walking slowly towards the kitchen knowing he would scurry after her when he saw her moving away from him.

Sookie almost laughed when she heard his frantic gurgle and his loud steps as he attempted to move quickly toward her. She led them into the kitchen, Godric panting behind her when Pam stopped him in his tracks and scooped him up, speaking to him only in French.

"Bonjour, mon ami. Ca va?" she asked in perfect accent. He patted Pam's cheek, "Pam," with a lot of indistinguishable baby babble.

Pam was determined for Godric to learn French and Swedish.

"Pam, do you know where Eric is?" she asked.

"He had some errands to run, and then he was going to swing by Isabelle's. He didn't mention it to you?" she asked.

"No, he just usually wakes me up for Godric when he gets up to leave," she said.

Sookie began getting things together to start making Godric some dinner. They usually woke up early in the morning, ate, and played all day. Sookie would then give Godric a lunch and put him down for a nap. When he was asleep, she typically did either housework or schoolwork. Then he would wake up and they would run any errands Sookie needed to run.

After errands they typically both took a nap, ate dinner, waited for Eric to get home and then Godric went to bed, leaving Sookie and Eric time together if neither of them were worn out. Pam and Isabelle were both wonderful at helping out most of the time. Pam often opted to stay with Sookie and Eric, wanting to be near Godric at all times so she didn't miss anything.

"Can I heat you a blood Pam?" Sookie asked as she pulled her and Godric's dinner out of the fridge that she had prepped earlier today while Godric napped. Pam nodded as she played with Godric.

"Sookie, I think it's time you let me cut his hair. Honestly, there is paste in it right now."

Sookie chuckled and said, "No! I love his little curls. Leave them be Pam!" as she rinsed some blueberries for Godric to eat as she threw some hand breaded salmon strips in the steamer for them.

Pam grabbed some blueberries and held them to Godric.

"Boo-berrs," he said to Pam as he grabbed one between his thumb and forefinger, showing it to Pam before sticking it in his mouth. She smiled at him, wiping his mouth and said, "Yes, blueberries, my dear!"

"When did he learn that?" Pam asked in wonder. "I was here two days ago and he wasn't doing that!" she complained, sounding hurt, as if Godric had done it on purpose. Sookie shrugged and said, "Maybe yesterday. Maybe this is the first time, I don't know."

Pam and Jason were both obsessed with tracking Godric's development. Both said Godric far exceeded other toddlers his age in some areas. He could point and identify things or sometimes answer you if you asked him where something was. He could understand you if you asked him something or told him to do something. Much to Sookie's irritation, he didn't always listen, but he knew what was going on, being too stubborn to listen to his mommy.

Sookie grabbed the fish out of the steamer and Pam made a disgusted sound as she smelled it. "Oh honestly Pam, I am trying to get him to eat good food. It doesn't help when you make sounds like that."

Pam rolled her eyes but she nodded and said in a faux excited voice, "Yummy fish for Godric! Aren't you excited?" she said as she handed him some more blueberries.

Sookie let the fish cool off and cut it up. She placed it in front of Godric and he looked up at her and then Pam, as if confused about what he should do with it. He was pretty self-sufficient when it came to feeding himself. Sookie hadn't had to help him eat in a long time.

"Godric, eat for momma," Sookie said, taking a bite of a strip in front of him so he saw it was something she was eating too.

He grabbed one up and smelled it, but put it to his mouth, gnarling it up. Most of it came back out, but she noticed he was still chewing on some of it.

"Do you like that Godric?" Pam asked.

He looked to Pam, hearing his name and when he took another bite Pam clapped her hands in appraisal, causing him to smile and grab for more of the fish.

"Watch this Pam!" Sookie said in an excited voice. Pam merely trained her eyes on Godric, knowing that Sookie was going to do some parent bragging.

"Godric, can you share some with Pam?" she asked him.

Godric looked at Sookie and she repeated herself, "Godric, can you share some of your food with Pam?"

Godric looked between Pam, his food, and Sookie, and there it was, all clicking into place as he held his gummed out fish chunk out to Pam.

" Yay! You good boy! Thank you Godric!" Sookie said as she popped another bite of fish in her own mouth.

"Yes, thank you Godric. Sookie you really shouldn't have!" Pam said sarcastically, pretending to eat the chunk and smiling down at Godric.

Sookie and Pam continued to clap each time he took a bite, but when he began throwing his food, they assumed he was done. Sookie cleaned up as Pam played peek-a-boo and hide and seek, Pam popping out to surprise him each time he found her hiding behind the sofa or under the table saying loudly, "You found me," or "I found you," each time, causing Godric to explode in excited laughter, clapping his hands.

"How is Isabelle doin'?" Sookie asked as she came in the living room during one of their "reading" times. Really it was Pam holding Godric as they looked at pictures in board books, but he loved helping turn the pages, and occasionally gnawing on the book itself.

"She is okay. I think she is actually getting better every day," Pam said in a false cheery tone, as if she was reading from the book. Isabelle had been severely traumatized by the bombing in Rhodes. She and Pam had been at the conference and many of their colleagues had met the true death or were badly injured. Sookie nodded as she walked around the living room, picking up Godric's scattered toys strewn all around the room.

Pam had also suffered, but differently. Sookie remembered the call Eric received in the middle of the night. Nora had left, and Eric and Sookie had just begun to go to sleep when Eric got the call. Pam was injured, and very badly. Might not make it.

Eric hadn't even registered the pain because Pam had been in her day rest when the bomb went off.

When Pam woke, all of her skin was singed, worse than Russell's had been the day Sookie pulled him out of the sun. Parts of Pam's legs were missing and an entire arm. She was in a lot of pain. Eric flew to her immediately, giving her as much of his maker's blood as he could sacrifice.

Sookie and Eric had taken Pam back into their home where Sookie and a reluctant Dr. Ludwig cared for Pam day and night for months. Eric was always there or at the palace and Fangtasia was managed by Chow and a vampire called Thalia.

Pam had asked for the true death as her arms, legs, and skin grew back painfully. Sookie had never left her side. Isabelle was also injured but royal guards were able to extract her before there was more than bruising and burns on parts of her skin. They had left Pam behind, claiming their only orders were to get their regent out. Isabelle had been enraged when seeing a broken Pam begging for her existence to cease. Isabelle's wrath had been felt by many vampires and humans alike the first few months after they returned to Louisiana.

Jason was also always there, never leaving Pam's side. He even slept on the floor of her room most nights, feeding her blood when she needed it and couldn't stomach True Blood.

While Pam was physically damaged, Isabelle had been psychologically damaged. Eric was in charge of nurturing Pam, but more importantly, he was at Isabelle's side most nights to monitor that the state was being run correctly. At the Summit, they had established that Louisiana was back on its feet and prospering and they intended to maintain that appearance even after great tragedy.

Sookie now sat heavily on the couch as Godric wriggled out of Pam's grasp, heading back over to dump all the toys she had just cleaned up. "Little monster," Sookie muttered, causing Pam to laugh.

"Nora is not in your area monitoring you or Eric, so what's up with you?" Pam asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Sookie," Pam said, walking over to her and sitting down. "You can talk to me, Sookie."

Sookie nodded. "I know."

"Sookie, there are some things my maker respects. And your privacy is one of them. So if you fear he will command me to tell him, you don't have to worry about it. He wouldn't do that."

Sookie nodded again, repeating herself, "I know."

"I am not sure it's even something or if I am makin' a big deal outta nothin'," Sookie said after they sat in silence for a while. Pam nodded, her eyes watching Godric play with blocks.

Godric babbled, trying to get his sentences out to Pam and Sookie who nodded and responded as he toddled back and forth between them and the basket, handing them blocks, animals, and toy cars. They both said thank you each time, adding each toy to the growing pile between them.

"Eric and I haven't been...close, recently."

"You mean fucking, right?" Pam asked in her crass tone.

"Jeez Pam, yes I guess if you want to put it that way."

"I am putting it that way. Would you?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, we haven't even really been…active…_at all,_ in a while now. And I feel like I am putting myself out there for anything, but Eric, sex God extraordinaire, is resisting each time by saying he has work or he just wants to relax with Godric or go day rest."

"Well, he has had a lot on his plate Sookie," Pam reminded her. "But what I want to know is how long? A few days? A week?"

"Two months."

The deafening silence and shocked face on Pam was not encouraging to Sookie at all. She began to panic and she asked, "What? It's bad isn't it?"

Pam's mouth opened and closed, giving Sookie a speech that wasn't there. "Pam, say something."

"Well," Pam said, but Godric gave a panicky mewl as he wailed out "Momma!" and rushed to Sookie. Sookie looked down at Godric and she looked him over to see if he was hurt, but then she realized he was probably responding to her own panic, hurt, and confusion swirling around inside her.

Sookie picked him up and his little arms wrapped tightly around her neck as she stroked his back, soothing him. She took deep calming breaths so she calmed down with him and Pam watched, concerned about what was happening.

"The bond," Sookie explained in a whisper. Suddenly Pam's phone buzzed and she answered it. "Eric," she stated.

Pam listened and responded, "Both are fine. I am sitting here talking to them now. Godric just had an upset. He is fine now."

Pam listened for a little longer and eventually clicked the phone shut without saying goodbye.

"See Pam, even _that_ is odd. Eric would usually come running if he felt me or Godric panic, even a little. Now he is calling you to make sure everything is okay. Not even me. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Sookie asked, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Sookie, Eric can't run to you after every little panic either of you experience, otherwise he would be constantly on the run. No offense," Pam stated. "But to address you other issue, I have heard that children can kill the intimacy in any marriage. Maybe that's it. I honestly don't know. I know it seems complicated now, but Eric is at his core, very simple _and_ single minded. Slap on some red lingerie, that should do the trick of getting the intimacy right back where it should be."

Sookie blushed slightly talking about this in front of Godric, who was now droopy eyed and sucking his thumb on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's put him down and raid your lingerie supply. It has been too long since I went through you closet," Pam said.

"You have been shopping for me since the last time I have had sex with Eric," Sookie said as she stood gently with Godric in her arms.

"Good fucking God, it's time to get you laid woman. And get you some new clothes I bet."

Sookie chuckled and when they reached the nursery, Godric fussed when she set him down in his crib, but Pam sang softly to him in French, causing his eyes to droop and eventually fall into a deep sleep.

"If you jut glamoured my baby into falling asleep, I will hurt you," Sookie teased as she closed the nursery door, leading the way to their bedroom.

Pam chuckled and said, "Please! My voice just doesn't sound like nails on a chalkboard."

Sookie laughed with Pam, feeling better than she had in a couple of weeks.

Pam

Pam didn't know what was going on with Eric, but she was about to find out. Pam had done everything she could to get Sookie feeling better tonight. Pam had ravaged both of their closets, finding so many red va-va-voom nighties and lingerie sets that Pam saw she had actually double ordered some of them. They would probably get ripped so it didn't matter.

Or so Pam thought. What the hell was going on with her maker?

To be honest, the fact that Eric hadn't been with Sookie in so long not only confused Pam, but it made her worry about him. He had gone this long before, but it was always because he was waiting or wanting only Sookie. Now Sookie was right here, practically begging for it and he wasn't the one following through.

For Sookie to even open up and talk about sex with Pam was a fucking miracle. She was typically so modest and demure. Pam was sure it was mortifying for her to talk about it, especially since it was them having some sort of issue.

Pam, like most women would, briefly considered the worst. Was Eric cheating on Sookie? She quickly dismissed it. That was impossible. There was no way that he would ever do that to her. There was no way he would ever want another. Pam felt it in her bones. And Sookie didn't even seem like she had considered something like that either, and although Pam didn't agree with most human sayings, when it came to the saying "a woman always knows" when it came to cheating, Pam felt women, both human and not, were almost always right.

So what the hell was it?

Not all of what Pam had said to Sookie about Eric had been bullshit. Eric was stressed. Isabelle depended on Eric like a second rather than one of her Sheriffs and it was because of Pam's relationship to Isabelle that he had so much state responsibility right now.

Ever since the bombing, everything had changed. Eric had his hands back in both Fangtasia and Isabelle's rule. He probably was distracted there. And he probably really did miss Godric. Hell Pam had seen significant changes to her petit chou in less than a day! Sookie was there with him all day, every day, so Eric probably took whatever he could get.

But then again, Pam knew her maker. Something was definitely up with him.

And like she had said, she was going to figure it out.

Eric

Eric pored over the papers with Cataliades. Nothing was yielding in the contract. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. This was the third week that Cataliades had come to Fangtasia to assist Eric in getting out of this nightmare.

As Mr. Cataliades looked up to him with apologetic eyes like he had every other night this month, Eric leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric," he said softly, stacking the papers and straightening them.

He stood and Eric followed suit, shaking the lawyer's hand as he walked him out the back door of the bar. "I will keep looking, though if we haven't found any loopholes yet, I am afraid…," the demon lawyer trailed off.

Eric nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Thank you for your help," he said, nodding his appreciation.

Eric walked back in the club and into his office, sitting down heavily. He suddenly felt Sookie and Godric's side of the bond panic, frustration, hurt, sadness, and even fear.

He knew Pam was with Sookie so he called her on speed dial, knowing she would pick up right away. All he said when he answered was, "Report," and his child immediately assured him of their safety. Godric was just upset about something. Sookie had sensed his own tension and, although she had been pretty understanding, Eric could feel that she was starting to worry. She reached out to Eric saying she could help, but he couldn't even find the way to tell her.

Eric was desperately digging for a way out of the mess his maker had unknowingly involved him in. Before Eric either Godric or Eric climbed the ranks and settled into their sheriff positions, they had made a plan in securing places in the vampire hierarchy that would protect both of them from whatever the Authority and the AVL had planned for their race, whether their identities would be revealed or not.

Godric had suggested they both find positions in different states as sheriffs. It was perfect position of power where they were not too high so as to put them in the spotlight, but powerful enough to have sway in the system.

Godric had then proposed the idea of arranging a marriage to a monarch. By doing so, a vampire would have almost every resource available to him and regency protection. It was almost like being a regent, but without a massive target on one's back. At the time, Eric had conceded that it had been a wonderful idea and the only way he would consider marrying.

Decades later, he met Sookie and his world changed. His views on marriage had changed. Godric, not having spent much time with Eric and Sookie together, didn't understand what had changed in his child, especially since Godric was so depressed and pained by this his own existence.

Godric had done what Eric had asked him so many years ago. He had arranged a marriage with a monarch that would be enacted five years after Godric met the true death. It was Godric's way of ensuring Eric's protection. The contract was drawn up so elaborately, that it was clear Godric was trying to prevent the marriage being cancelled by the Oklahoma royals. Now it was Eric wanting out. And while Godric couldn't have known then what would have happened between him and Sookie, Eric resented that he hadn't spoken with Eric about it first. Now he was in a bind that he couldn't see a way out of.

Eric begged Cataliades to find a hidden clause or loophole in the agreement that got him out of it, but the lawyer didn't see one. There were only two ways to prevent the impending marriage, which were unlikely solutions.

Contacting Godric's maker, who Eric had only met with briefly only three times over of his entire existence, would be his first step. Only he could "command" Eric not to marry the Queen of Oklahoma, thus stopping the marriage. But the vampire was a recluse, hiding from the modern world, sticking to his old ways. Hell, he may even be dead for all Eric knew. Eric didn't even want to think about what he would be like now that Godric was dead.

The step after that would be to go to the Queen of Oklahoma herself. It was unlikely that she would back out of it because she agreed to the arrangement. Eric was a smart choice for any court. His aged and vampire" breeding" was desirable and provided a good ally and strong defender to whatever territory he would belong to. Eric also came with many connections. More connections than anybody ever would dream of, his mind thinking of Sookie and her Fae family.

Even the thought of Sookie brought feelings of guilt and heartache. This would ruin her. And Godric…his son. He stopped himself because even the thought of being parted from him tore his heart almost completely in half.

There was the unmistakable knock belonging to Pam, and then his door swung open revealing his progeny.

"I am saving you," Pam said, with a smile.

He simply raised an eyebrow toward here.

"Yes, I say, I say, I say it's true!" she said impersonating a "filled with the holy spirit" Baptist preaching bible thumper, her voice sounding growly and nutty like in the movies and on TV.

He chuckled and said, "What is the truth sister Pam?"

"I am releasing you from this den of iniquity and sin for the night. I will do throne duty and paper work for the evening. And Isabelle, since I know she is at the palace, has already got some plans. So you, my beloved maker, are free for the evening."

She smiled at him as she turned to the closet to change into her costume for the night.

"I have a lot of paperwork, Pam."

"I know. That's why I am here. I know you have been cutting me slack since my accident and haven't been giving my full load here at the club, but I am fine. I will take the reins back," she said in a confident tone, her back to him.

"As Sheriff, I have a lot to see to," Eric tried to explain, but Pam turned and her eyes held an odd look.

"And I have never been expected to help you with sheriff duties before my accident?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Pam," he said, clearly indicating that he was getting annoyed by her interference.

"Go home, Eric."

He looked at her oddly.

"Excuse me? Who is maker? Who gives the commands, Pamela?" he asked softly, but forcefully.

"Eric," Pam said, "Please, just trust me. Go home. Go to Sookie."

Eric looked at her for a long time. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically fine. But like you, she is emotionally suffering. You need to talk to her about whatever is going on with you two."

"What's 'going on' between us? What exactly did she tell you?" he asked, now angry.

"Eric I am not telling you. It's a betrayal of her confidence in me as her friend. Don't make me break that confidence."

"How bad is it?" he asked, now leaning forward, staring at the desktop of his desk.

"I don't know," she said. "Eric what is going on? I know you will get pissed that I ask this, but are you fucking someone else?" she asked timidly.

Eric's mouth dropped open and he was pretty sure the Fangtasia foundation was now cracked from his jaw hitting it so hard. She couldn't be serious?

"Is that what you think of me? Is that what Sookie thinks?" he asked in an angry, deadly voice.

Pam looked at him and said, "Sookie doesn't. She never even considered it. But what else could it be Eric that has you acting so strangely with her? You used to _never_ be here, always wanting to be wherever Sookie was. Now you are never home unless it is to spend your day rest there. What is it? Tell me."

Eric glared at Pam, breathing in large inhales, trying to calm down. He had inherited this behavior after many small fights with Sookie, who filled her chest with air in an attempt to control her anger and her infamous temper.

"Pam, what I tell you, I command you not to tell a living soul, especially Sookie and Godric."

She nodded and sat on the edge of the desk looking him square in the eye.

"I am, for lack of a better word, betrothed to the Vampire Queen of Oklahoma. Godric enacted magical contracts as my maker. I am to marry her by the end of this year. In the eyes of the vampire community, my pledge to Sookie is null. I had no knowledge of this until Cataliades brought it to my attention when he was settling Godric's final paperwork."

Pam sat in stunned silence. She shook her head, as if trying to clear it, which was another one of his Sookie's mannerisms that had sunk under their skin and stayed there. Proof of how much they internalized her within them.

"He could do that?" she asked in shock.

"He can and he did. He believed it was for the best for my own protection. To align myself with a regent so that whatever came of the vampire community, safety and resources were always at my fingertips. If he planned on living, he would have arranged for one himself. We spoke of this idea a hundred or so years ago, when the Great Reveal was just a whisper of an idea. We had back up plans, including becoming sheriffs in differing states. This was something I agreed to back then, thinking marriage ridiculous and pointless unless it was for protection. I could never have foreseen Sookie walking into my bar," he said softly in a bittersweet voice, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Pam looked perplexed, looking down at her designer shoes for a few minutes, both reminiscing about their past memory of Sookie sauntering into their lives. Now Eric was facing a future without her.

"Okay, so how do we get you out of it?" she asked him. He smiled at the 'we'. Pam was a loyal child.

"We can't. Cataliades has been here with me every night, combing through every word and every space, comma, and period to find a loophole or a release from the "official agreement and command" and there is no way. Unless I can find Godric's maker and convince him to command me _not_ to marry Oklahoma, or if I can get Oklahoma to agree with me, which will also be near impossible."

Pam looked to the ceiling as if willing for patience.

"Fuck," she mumbled. "What a mess."

Eric could only nod in agreement.

"You have to tell her," Pam said.

"I can't."

"Well you have commanded me not to say anything, so I sure as hell can't. She deserves to know what is going on, Eric. She is scared right now not to mention confused, hurt, and frustrated. It's better for her to know what's going on than not and make up terrifying situations in her mind about what's up."

Eric could only sit in silence. Pam was right. He needed to man up and tell Sookie. He would rather go through it with her anyway, than without her.

He wondered what Pam and Sookie had talked about. She shook her head as if knowing what he was thinking and he nodded his head in understanding. He stood, grabbing his leather jacket and slipped it on. He grabbed his cell and his keys and as he walked out of his office he stopped to hug Pam.

It was odd for them, but it was another mannerism they had learned from Sookie. When needing comfort or affection, they now embraced. Eric needed all the comfort and affection he could get right now.

**Please make my day again and review some more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am so sorry for the delay in posts. I have been trying to play catch up. The truth is I have been working my tail off at my job, but this story or my other stories hasn't been off of my mind for a minute. I have three stories going right now, so I will be working as fast as I can on all three of those. Also FF has been acting up too. I tried posting this last night, but I had no luck. **

**So here's hoping it works this time around. Enjoy!**

A Loving Peace

Chapter 3

Sookie

Sookie sat on her bed, playing with Godric, trying to block her misery from her child and his perceptive equation in her and Eric's bond.

He giggled and laughed as he played and as he looked up at her with the big Eric-like eyes, her eyes couldn't help but tear up. Pam walked in, seeing her tears and called out to Godric.

"Godric, Uncle Jason needs you to help him color downstairs. Will you make sure he doesn't color outside the lines for me?" she asked in a serious voice.

Godric looked at Pam, nodding seriously. "I color now, bye mommy," he said turning back to Sookie. Pam smiled down lovingly on the child and walked towards the bed to get him down.

Sookie chuckled and said, "Okay baby," and gave him a kiss on his forehead and Pam grabbed him off the bed and set him on his feet so he could walk behind her.

Pam led Godric out of the room and to wherever Jason was and Sookie was able to give a shaky cry out of her mouth, covering it up so the three vampires downstairs wouldn't hear.

Sookie walked to Eric and Sookie's bathroom and shut the door. She inhaled deeply, trying to regain some composure. She walked to the sink and placed her hands on the sides of the sink as she breathed in and out. She looked at herself in the mirror, and muttered to herself, "Stop it Sookie."

She leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She then grabbed the towel and dried herself off.

There was a tap on the bathroom door and Sookie closed her eyes thinking, _Can't I get even a fucking minute?_

Sookie hung the towel up and opened the door to find Nora standing there with Isabelle.

Sookie shrugged when she saw their concerned faces.

"Pequeña Hada (**little fairy**), tell me how I can help you," Isabelle pleaded.

"It's nothin'. I just feel so helpless all the time. And Eric and I fought before he left for Oklahoma, which always makes me feel terrible. I am afraid I am gonna lose him," she said, her eyes watering again and her voice shaking.

"God damn it, I am so fucking annoying, cryin' all the time about this," she said, exasperated with herself, wiping her eyes angrily.

"I honestly don't know how you've managed to keep it together," Nora said, holding out a box of tissue she had retrieved from Sookie's nightstand.

Nora and Sookie had actually grown close over the past year. With the impending marriage of Sookie's husband and the Queen of Oklahoma, Nora had become a big comfort to Sookie, looking over the contract herself to see if there was any way for the Authority to step in. She had also looked over it with Isabelle to see if there was a way she, as queen of Louisiana, could step in.

Both attempts by the two vampires before her now had been unsuccessful.

They had tried to tracking Appius Lvivius Ocella, Godric's maker, for many months, but they had accepted that he would be found only when he wanted to be found.

Sookie prayed every day that the ancient vampire would show up, even though Eric wasn't as enthusiastic for his arrival. By bringing Ocella into their lives, Eric feared what fresh can of worms they would open up for them.

Sookie walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. She sat on Eric's side of the bed, her hand resting on his pillow, as she once again tried to regain her poise.

Isabelle and Nora stood in front of her, knowing that Eric didn't even like people in their room, let alone sitting on their bed. According to him this was their space. Only for their family. Sookie didn't understand at first, but she soon did. So many intimate and personal moments had happened in this room between Eric and Sookie. Their bonding, countless hours of making love, Godric's conception, even Godric's birth all took place in this room.

This really was their space.

Sookie looked up at them as she remembered their fight. She knew it wasn't fair because it wasn't Eric's fault. She had gotten frustrated. They had been fighting about this new catastrophe, desperate for a solution. Looking over the contract, Eric was obligated to many things. He could have a human, but not a bonded or pledged one, and he had to live in Oklahoma for the duration of the marriage. He had to live in Oklahoma's court.

Sookie leaned back on the pillows and thought about when Eric came home after her chat with Pam. The night he had told Sookie about the marriage contract a year ago.

She had fallen asleep in their bed in the simple red nightie her and Pam had found. It was meant to entice her husband to ravish her, but Eric had showed up later than she thought he would and she had fallen asleep waiting.

He woke her up as he climbed into bed and she looked up at him. He looked at her tenderly and pulled her close for a light kiss.

When he pulled away he said, "You look beautiful."

She couldn't even respond. She just stared at him, wondering what was going on.

"Sookie, we need to talk."

Sookie's heart plummeted and she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come. Those infamous words were used so many times and they typically never meant anything good.

Sookie gave herself a mental pep talk. Whatever comes out of his mouth will not be your downfall, Sookie. Now open your eyes and face your problems like a big girl, she thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and Eric sat up. Sookie mirrored his actions, but wrapped the sheet tightly around her body. If she was about to be bitch slapped by reality then she was going to be at least covered up when it happened.

"Okay," she said. He looked at the sheet wrapped around her oddly, but said, "I know I haven't been myself lately, but I can explain."

FUCK! "Eric Northman you did NOT fucking cheat on me!" she said angrily. "Did you? Tell me you didn't," she demanded.

"What? No! How can you even ask me that?" Eric asked and Sookie could tell his feelings were hurt and a little pissed by the question. He raised his hands in an 'honest-to-Gods' gesture that calmed her down.

"Cheese and rice, then don't start our conversation out with 'I can explain', because that makes it sound way worse!" she admonished.

"Okay. No I did not cheat on you in any way. I…well, it's really complicated."

"Well I haven't finished college, but I am pretty sure I can follow if you just tell me," she said.

He smiled at her cheek, but nodded.

"A long time ago, Godric and I came up with a plan for every eventuality when it came to vampires. Whether we stayed in or came out of the coffin, we would be protected. Godric, as my maker, suggested that we work our way up in vampire hierarchy. Not too high, but high enough that we would have protection. This was all before vampires were out. So we both became sheriffs easily. When we had done that and vampires were about to be revealed, he suggested we marry ourselves to a regent, didn't matter which one. I agreed. Vampire marriages are all about protection, whether for protection or for the regents when gaining an old spouse."

Sookie raised a confused eyebrow. Was Eric telling her he had been married before? She decided to just let him get out whatever the hell he needed to and nodded to show she was still with him.

"So then vampires came out of the coffin and it went surprisingly well. Not perfect, but well enough. Humans began working on their issues with the concept, but with time, which we had plenty of, it became apparent that it would fade and people would get accustomed to it."

Sookie nodded, her head feeling now like a bobble head.

"So, an error on my part was not further discussing our previous plans on further protection via marriage. Godric arranged for me to have a marriage contract between myself and the Oklahoma regent to marry whenever Godric specified or within five years following his true death."

Sookie's head tried to wrap around everything he was saying. "He can do that?"

Eric nodded, "As my maker, he could make me do anything. It is my guess that he would have arranged for one himself if he hadn't intended on meeting his true death."

"But you are married to me."

"I know."

"So what's the problem?" she asked as if he was an idiot. He couldn't be married and pledged and then do so with another. Right? If this was in the same vein as the polygamist bullshit, Sookie would have none of it.

"Under vampire law, our wedding and marriage, because of this contract, is null and void."

The bitch slap of reality stung Sookie on the cheek. She wasn't married to Eric. She was, but because of this piece of paper, she now wasn't. How the hell had this happened? Sookie felt everything that made sense crash in on itself inside of her. How could this happen? How could Godric have done this?

Sookie looked up at Eric and asked, "So how do we get out of it?"

Eric looked at Sookie with a small smile on his face. "What?" she asked, confused about what had made him happy.

"Nothing. You are just not taking this like I expected you to take this," he said, his eyes flicking over her body as if to sense any signs of a freak out.

"Oh, it's brewing, and you sayin' that isn't exactly helping prevent it. How do we get out of this Eric?" she asked again.

"We can't get out of it. Not easily at least. Oklahoma has to agree with me to call it off, which I don't think she will, otherwise why would she have agreed to it in the first place? The other is to contact my maker, or my maker's maker, and have him command me not to."

"He can do that?" she said, sounding like a broken record now.

"Not really. If Pam had a child, I wouldn't be able to command her child, but I could command Pam to command the child. The command is symbolic, but it is legal and it goes on record."

"Is Godric's maker still alive?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Last I knew, he was, living in seclusion. But he was alive."

"Okay, so let's get ahold of him and say we are comin' for a visit. Get this thing taken care of," Sookie said.

"Neither Nora or myself are in contact with Appius. He only ever let Godric know where he was. If he feels his trail has been picked up by anyone, even vampires in his line, he will flee to a different hiding spot."

Sookie absorbed the information. She then raked her brain for a solution. The ten T's were useful, but there wasn't one that could help her in this situation. _God damn it_!

Sookie looked to Eric, "Is this the reason you have been pulling away. Is this the reason we haven't….ya know?" she asked.

Eric only nodded, his eyes flicking down to her sheet covered body. "That's the only reason?" Sookie asked, hating the sound of her insecure and worried tone.

Eric only looked at her, shock and incredulousness on his features. "Sookie, the only reason, _only reason_, I haven't been taking you every minute of every day is because I could barely even look at you without imagining your pain over this. I was scared Sookie, so I pulled away. I am sorry."

Sookie let a large sigh and nodded. "Okay, well, will you please not do that? It caused me to think you were having a change of heart about our life. Me, this house, even Godric. I never want you to feel like you have to keep the bad stuff away. I need to know about this stuff too."

He nodded and scooted closer to her. "As far as our life together, I will never want anything else again. Never in my whole existence. I love this house, but it is just a house if you and Godric aren't here with me. I need you Sookie."

His words touched something inside of Sookie and she climbed out from under the thick down comforter and sheets and crawled the rest of the way towards Eric and hugged him to her.

"I need you too. And we will figure this thing out. We will," Sookie said as she hugged him tightly to her.

Eric pulled back from the hug and he cupped her cheeks. "We will figure this out," he repeated softly to her. She nodded and he kissed her mouth deeply, as if was a man dying of thirst and Sookie was an endless drinking well.

Eric laid Sookie down and kissed his way down her body, his fangs coming out and scraping along her skin and the soft, satiny fabric. Sookie grabbed his face and dragged him back up to her. She crashed her lips back over his and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. Eric's hands were roughly running down her body, but in the most dizzying way, causing Sookie's head to spin.

He felt between her legs, where he felt no barrier to her now extremely wet folds. He closed his eyes and groaned as he rested his forehead against hers. "Oh Sookie," he whispered.

She shivered and moaned his name, rolling her hips against his hand, looking for more. His eyes opened and as he looked deeply into her eyes, he began stroking her with more determination and at a frenzied pace.

Sookie panted, but maintained eye contact with him as he built this beautiful pressure inside of her. Sookie's walls began to clench and unclench in preparation for her release. God it had been long. It was going to be good.

Just as she felt herself almost ready, Eric slowed his pace to slower, gentler strokes but with just as much potency for her passion. He held her gaze and opened up the bond fully to her, showering her with love, lust, desire, and desperation.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, still stroking her, and whispered, "Come for me Sookie."

And she did. Wave after wave crashed through her body as each muscle danced in response to Eric's ministrations and to his words. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and growled as he tasted them. He then leaned over Sookie, who was still panting and moaning and settled himself on top of her, not completely resting his weight on her.

Sookie automatically hitched her legs up on his hips, but when she felt his boxers still on she bent them even further so her feet could maneuver the fabric down his hips. She reached her hands down to his ass and whimpered when she finally got a nice grip on his gorgeous ass.

"God I have missed this ass," she said softly. Eric smiled, but his lips seemed drawn to hers like a magnetic force. They rested there as Sookie ran her hands repeatedly over his ass then up to his back, lastly trailing his sides. Eric was rubbing his now massive erection along her folds as she continued her exploration to his shoulders, down his chest and abdomen, then finally she gently removed Eric's hand from his cock and took the reins.

She stroked his cock slowly and gently. When Sookie heard Eric's fangs snap down, she eyed each point and shivered as she leaned up and kissed each one, gently flicking her tongue on them, drawing blood.

Eric moaned and crashed his mouth to hers. She kissed him back hungrily and he groaned into her mouth. He smiled in the kiss and she pulled away, looking down between them and guiding him to her entrance. She arched her hips, but still keeping her eyes focused on him entering her.

The sight of him inching his way slowly into her, letting her see and feel each ridge of every inch, was an extreme turn on for her. When he was fully buried in her, she gasped and moaned in pleasure and fulfillment. This was right. So right.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? My cock buried inside of you. Watching what we do together," Eric said as he thrust long and slow strokes that caused Sookie's eyes to roll back in her head. He began to move faster as he felt her approach her release.

Sookie scraped her teeth along his collarbone and he shuddered and focused his eyes on hers once again. She kissed up to his mouth, trailing soft kisses along his jaw. When she reached his mouth she kissed him deeply but then as she felt her orgasm hit she bit his lip softly, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause Eric to howl and come with her, his cock swelling to satisfy her fluttering walls.

Sookie groaned as she momentarily lost consciousness, bright electric white light exploding behind her eyelids. She felt Eric in his own state of wonder as he continued to thrust erratically and shudder spasmodically on top of her.

As Eric finished emptying inside of her, he lowered himself and lay almost fully on top of her. Sookie wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him there with her. It was true that he weighed a ton, but when he rested gently on _and_ in her like this, it made her feel so safe and secure. So right.

He moaned into her ear as he felt her emotions in the bond. He felt so many things. He was satisfied, rapturous, in love, desperate, possessive, and so happy. He was also afraid and scared. Sookie rubbed his back in reassurance. He kissed her shoulder. These small gestures meant something. It was a promise that they would figure this out and that they would be fine. Their family would be fine.

After that night, they had continued the search together for an answer. Eric stopped closing up to her and for a while their frantic need for an answer led for a constant need to be with each other in every sense of the word. Pam and Isabelle took Godric for a weekend so they could get some uninterrupted time together.

Uninterrupted time meant that they packed two months' worth of sex into two days and three nights in Barbados. It had been heaven on earth for two days. Sun, riding, making love on the hot sand, bathing in the salty ocean. All of it had been with Eric next to her. Sookie's lady bits had been fucked so many times, they were slightly sore, but Eric healed her each time, and took her again and again.

They barely had time for eating, sleeping. Only each other.

It had been the first significant time they had spent away from Godric. By the time they had come back, Sookie was anxious and missing Godric terribly and so was Eric. Although Sookie needed her husband and Eric needed his wife, they found after only a few days that they also needed their son.

Now, months later, and after exhaustive efforts in finding a solution to their Oklahoma problem, they were running out of ideas and tonight was Eric's first required appearance at the Oklahoma court. Tonight was the first time Eric would appeal to the Oklahoma queen to release him from the contract.

Mr. Desmond Cataliades, their demon attorney, would accompany him in case the queen was willing to negotiate.

Sookie and Eric had fought this week, and Sookie knew it was because she was extremely moody over him going to Oklahoma and the vampire Godric had picked.

Lying on Eric's side of the bed, with Isabelle and Nora looking on concerned, Sookie covered her eyes again as tears flooded into her eyes.

She felt Eric getting further and further away from her, and her despair grew. Her despair fed her anger and frustration at their situation and Sookie choked out a sob.

Suddenly Patty was there, "Out," she ordered. "Both of you out while I sit with her."

Her tone wasn't threatening, but it flirted with it.

Isabelle and Nora excused themselves after patting Sookie's leg and arm reassuringly. Sookie curled on her side away from Dr. Ludwig and she kept her eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to prevent her tears and sobs.

"Sookie?" she asked gently, sitting on the bed next to Sookie's laying form.

Sookie didn't respond. She remained silent, knowing Ludwig was about to lecture her about stress getting the better of her.

"Little girl, you turn and face me now or I will make you. I came to help but I need you part of this conversation."

Sookie rolled over and sat up, hugging Eric's pillow to her chest. She rested her nose on it, inhaling his wintry sea smell into her lungs.

She waited for the lecture.

"Now, I know you have been having a hard time, and there are significant reasons why you may be stressed or upset. But I think we need to look for some answers to why it has been such hell controlling your wrecked emotions."

"Umm, are you serious Patty? My husband is with another woman this weekend. A woman he happens to be weeks away from marrying, which will end my marriage to him. What's worse is that even though I know my husband is as miserable about this mess as I am, he has to deal with me acting like an insufferable brat! Even Godric has been sensing Eric's and my turmoil. Pam has been keeping him as far as we will allow so he doesn't feel it as potently as we do."

"Sookie, now listen to me, honey. You are a hell of a woman. And a hell of a Fae. You are clever and smart as a whip. And the Sookie I have gotten to know doesn't let anything happen to the people she loves without a fight. You're moody, you're tired, you have been physically ill _particularly_ in the morning…do I need to spell this out for you, child?" she asked as if she really wondered if she did.

Sookie was shocked and thought about the possibility. Could she? No. No. Fae pregnancies were rare! They had already been blessed with Godric. Sookie's hand went to her stomach and she tried to track her period. Cheese and rice, the last period she could remember was when Eric had been ignoring her for two months.

It was now three months after they had kissed and made up. Well more than kissed.

"Shit," Sookie murmured, her head and her heart whirling. She then felt her stomach whirl and she jumped up almost knocking Ludwig off the bed in her attempts to reach the bathroom in time.

As she emptied what little there was in her stomach, she heard Godric wail in distress downstairs and Pam trying to comfort him.

"Sookie, take this and come out here when you know. Then we will go from there," Ludwig said in her stern doctor voice. She handed Sookie the little plastic wand that would tell her if she was pregnant.

Sookie stood and looked down at the little woman before heading into the bathroom. It felt surreal. How were they going to handle this on top of everything else?

Would people believe they would have luck adopting another child? As Godric aged, many people began speculating if Eric had even been involved in the whole adoption process, because many laws had been passed restricting vampires from adopting.

And as Godric aged, he looked more and more like Eric's identical twin.

Sookie was spiraling into a panic and she only hoped Eric thought she was only freaking out about him being gone.

Sookie shook herself and reminded herself that it was silly to freak out about something that might not even be an issue.

Two minutes later she picked up the test and the little '+' in the window caused a combination fo feelings to course through her. Excitement, fear, love, dread, pride, happiness. She heard her phone shrill in the next room. Eric. It had to be Eric.

Sookie wrenched the bathroom door out of the way, throwing her pregnancy test to Patty on her way to scramble for her phone.

"ERIC?" she hollered into the phone as she picked it up.

"Sookie, what is wrong? What is happening?" he asked, his voice full of anxiety and concern.

Sookie closed her eyes in relief just hearing his voice.

She turned from the stunned doctor, and smiled. "I am so sorry we fought baby. I just hate it tha you aren't here."

"I know, Sookie. I hate being away from you and Godric too. But what is going on there to make your mood go up and down so drastically?" he asked, still concerned.

"Oh, well," Sookie stammered. She turned to Ludwig, who shrugged her shoulders in an 'don't ask me gesture'. Sookie didn't want to tell him over the phone. She couldn't.

"Baby, it was nothin'. I'll see you when you get home. And tell her that if she doesn't let you out of this mess, she will deal with me personally."

Eric chuckled over the line, "Yes, my darling. I will pass along that message. Please take care of yourself. Get some rest."

"I love you, Eric," she said, choking up, her eyes tearing up as a small smile touched her lips.

"I love you too, min fru," he said in a husky voice.

"I'll see you in couple days," she said. She heard Eric about to hang up the phone, but she quickly hollered, "ERIC!"

"What?" he asked.

"Please be careful. Come back to me safe. Promise me."

"I promise."

Sookie nodded and said goodbye one more time before clicking her phone off.

She then turned to Ludwig who was giving her a small smile.

"So we are happy about this baby? Right?" she asked, walking toward Sookie.

Sookie nodded, "I am scared, but I am also excited. And very happy."

"Honey, you haven't been afraid of anything since I met you. And I think when it comes to children, you and the Viking have a pretty good track record. Even that brat Pam. But don't you go telling either of them that or I will deny it!" she joked.

Sookie smiled and touched her stomach again. Sookie Northman was pregnant.

**Alright so, what are all of your thoughts about Sookie and another baby? Eric and Sookie fighting. I figured it can't always be perfect all the time between these two fiery personalities. The honeymoon is over, I guess. But they are still good and lovey with eachother.**

**I still require reviews. I have to admit, the responses so far to my stories has been good, but also a bit disappointing. So I am wondering if the sequels were really a good call? Review or PM your thoughts! I am in desperate need of them!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Loving Peace

Chapter 4

Nora

Nora smiled as she sped down the darkened highways of Louisiana. Even though she was Eric's sister, she never felt apart of or presumed to consider herself as a member of his little family. When she first heard word of Eric settling with a woman in his little corner of the world, she was shocked and had to see it.

Out of the two of them, Eric was more cold and closed off, especially towards humans. To think that he was now married, bonded and pledged to a human and now had two children was incredible, even unbelievable and not just because he was vampire and siring children had never been possible.

Nora was now heading back to Authority Headquarters to report on the "Louisiana Situation" to them. So far, she reported that her investigation had been inconclusive. She could sense that they wouldn't be buying her evasive responses for long. She would need to be making some decisions, and soon.

She thought back to four year old Godric and the six month old baby Lily that she had met for the first time tonight. As usual, she paid a visit to the Northman clan before heading in for her report to her superiors. The family was gorgeous and baby Lily was a beautiful addition to the family. Nora had only gotten to glance at her from afar since Pam had a secure and unbreakable claim on her if she wasn't in her mother or father's arms.

Nora chuckled to herself as she realized that Lily would probably have issues when it came to learning how to walk. Pam literally kept the curly blond haired, brown eyed angel with her constantly. And always in ridiculously expensive designer baby clothes. One of Lily's outfits could probably dress an entire family in one month.

AS Nora, got closer and closer to her destination, she felt more irritable. She had always despised the Authority. Since its inception, she knew it was just one group of vampires asserting control over other vampires. Nothing more. They made it seem like they had some loftier goals and a sanctimonious mission, but it was all about power and they had it. For now.

Nora had inserted herself within their ranks when they had good footing and began their long standing reign over vampires and their 'politics'. Since then she had been climbing in the ranks, eventually making to the top ranking members of the Authority.

Now she was focused on turning the ears of members internally and externally to support her cause. Nora realized the risk. If found out, she would be put to true death.

Getting involved with Eric and his family had also been a risky move. It threatened her position in the Authority. And now they were watching her, convinced that now she was involved in the "Louisiana situation", which she was. She had been ever since she had seen how happy Eric was and when she saw little Godric. After she had left that first night, she had gone to her car and wept about the child. Godric, her maker, would have been so proud of Eric. And of his little 'grandson'.

During the first year, Nora and Sookie merely tolerated each other. Sookie felt threatened for not only her and Eric's relationship, but also for her son. Which was understandable. She was like any other mother, extremely protective of her baby. Nora and Sookie had slowly grown close to one another over the last three years.

The truth about Nora and Eric was that she loved him, very much. But she wasn't _in_ love with him. There was a time, after she was first made that Eric and her had been intimate. She could tell though, that to Eric, she was just another fuck. Slightly more important than the others because they shared a maker, but a fuck nonetheless. And if Nora was honest, she had always been a little self-centered and couldn't believe Eric could find someone over her that he could possibly want, let alone somebody like Sookie.

Over the hundreds of years that she had known him, Eric's types had been gorgeous European model/princess types that were seriously high maintenance because of their beauty. Case and point: Pam. For Eric to have fallen so hard for Sookie, who was beautiful in her natural and down-to-earth way, was unbelievable. It was the truth when Nora had said when Pam told her that Eric had fallen for and married some woman from Louisiana that she had to see it for herself.

Since intervening between the Authority and Eric meeting the true death over the entire Russell situation over five years ago, Nora had been meaning to stop in an warn her brother to monitor his activities closely.

But since Nan had disappeared and it was rumored that the reason there was so much going on in Louisiana was all because of some little girl from the backwaters, the girl the Eric had supposedly fallen in love with and settled down with, Nora had decided to volunteer her services as Eric's vampire sister to get a closer reading on the little family.

It gave her an opportunity to keep her brother safe and be seen as an exemplary agent. An agent that would spy and possibly sacrifice her own bloodline members in the name of the mission of The Authority. But Nora had other plans, which the Authority was now beginning to suspect.

Nora reached the outer city limits of New Orleans, where the Authority had one of their many bases. She needed to report something. And tonight it was going to be the new baby, Lily. Eric and Sookie had already provided them with all the documentation that they would need. Fake adoption papers, letters, birth certificates and birth mothers with the name of Ginger something or other. She would be available to testify and verify that she was the child's birth mother, but she had allowed Sookie and Eric to assume all claims and parental rights to the child, not wanting the child herself.

Nora took in a shaky, unnecessary breath and released it slowly as she pulled up to the headquarters. One would assume it would be lavish and ornate, however it wasn't. It was a simple yet secure structure that looked like some kind of unoccupied bank. It was meant to blend and ward off humans. If the appearance didn't do it, there had been a witch's spell put in place around the perimeter to ensure that they didn't come near without a supernatural near them. Nora now wondered if Sookie, Godric, or Lily would be able to pass.

She rolled down her windows with the first set of security were guards, who waved her on. She then made it past the vampire guards who waved her into her assigned parking spot.

She pulled in, checked her lipstick as she strengthened her composure and cold demeanor. Interacting with that family had made her more soft and vulnerable when it came to showing her emotions. She needed to remember Godrics teachings about never being at the mercy of one's emotions when it came to dealing with the Authority.

She walked into the door after showing credentials, identification, scanners of both her eyes and fingerprints, and a voice confirmation system that identified her through markers of her accent, tone, and inflection. These systems had been put in place since there had been attempts to enter headquarters by vampires, shifters, and even humans under magical disguise as members of the authority.

She strode confidently towards her office, unlocked it through another series of scanners and keys, and then sent an outgoing message that she was within headquarters and available, before calling on the people she knew would want to meet with her.

She sat down and began composing emails, both responses and orders to people below her.

When her phone rang from that extension, she closed her eyes, gave herself a pep talk, and answered the line with a confident, "Nora speaking."

Sookie

Sookie rocked her six month old daughter in her arms. It was such a different experience the second time around. With Godric, she always felt panicky and nervous. She constantly feared he would become ill or hurt because she did something wrong. She often ached for her Gran, who knew everything about everything.

Someone who had stepped up in that role for her had been Patty. While she couldn't take Gran's place, she had stepped in as a maternal figure to Sookie along with her role as health care provider to her entire family. Sookie was so appreciative.

Now she rocked Lily to sleep in her new nursery. There were still concerns on the horizon for her little family. The Oklahoma situation was still in the process of being dealt with, but it looked like Queen Freyda was now cracking in her earlier resolve to have Eric in her court.

With Sookie's pregnancy, all other issues in their family went on the back burner.

Sookie now remembered the night she had told Eric she was once again expecting a child. She was nervous. He had just come back from Oklahoma. He seemed exhausted and tired. Apparently the negotiations with Oklahoma had not gone well.

He sank on the couch heavily and swung his feet up on the coffee table. Sookie walked to the couch and sat next to him. They both felt comfort in having their bonded and pledged close again. It was luxuriating in the other being so close once again and the relief was intense. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and smelling her hair. She smiled as he did so.

"You smell wonderful, Sookie," he observed, his tone delighted.

Sookie looked up at him in confusion, "Really? I used the same stuff."

He shrugged and she settled against him for a moment, just reveling in the fact that he was home and in her arms again.

She pulled away though after a moment, not able to contain the news any longer and said, "Eric, honey, I gotta talk to you about somethin'."

Concern and worry flooded their bond and Sookie grabbed his hand between her own and patted it reassuringly.

"It's not bad. I am pregnant again."

Eric's face was blank for thirty seconds then it broke out in a gloriously beautiful smile and he crushed Sookie to him, causing her to gasp for breath. She hugged him back as both tears of love and of oxygen deprivation flooded her eyes.

Sookie patted his shoulder to tell him she needed air and he quickly loosened his hold on her. Blood tears rimmed his eyes as he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips as one hand reached for her stomach and rubbed it. Sookie checked his emotions and felt nothing but love and happiness, with a hint of fear.

She squeezed the hand she was holding and said, "No matter what happens with this Oklahoma thing, Godric and this baby will be happy and safe, Eric. I am gonna make sure of it and I know you are too. We will figure this thing out. So there is no reason to fear, because any other scenario is impossible."

Eric looked into her eyes and held her to him once more. "Thank you, Sookie," he whispered.

She felt gratitude from his side of the bond now. It was now that he needed her comfort over all this Oklahoma stress. She remained in the hug with him and simply held him there.

Eric pulled away and said, "Where is Godric? Have you told him yet?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, I wanted to wait for you. He is upstairs with Pam playing. I haven't told anyone. Patty knows. She diagnosed it."

He nodded and hugged her to him. "Shall we tell them together?" he asked.

Sookie reached for the phone and dialed Jason as she mouthed Jason to him. He nodded as he continued to hold her hand in one of his own and glance between her belly and her eyes.

Eric

Sookie's lovely eyes were shining as she called over to Jason and then to Isabelle to request a 'family meeting'.

His thoughts were bouncing all over the place. Was it going to be a boy or a girl? How far along was she and when was the baby due? Was it going to be a boy or girl? How would this affect Godric? How was he going to survive bankruptcy once Pam had this information? And then there were the safety questions. The Authority, the AVL, hell even the human public. Would everybody really buy that Sookie and Eric had successfully adopted another child that would probably look so much like them?

Sookie hung up the phone and gripped his hands again. "Eric, stay calm. We will get through this."

He felt her certainty and her confidence, along with her waves of love and support she was flooding to him right now in their bond and he couldn't help believing her.

"They are comin' now," Sookie said as she glanced at the phone. He momentarily wondered if he should call Nora, but there were a couple of reasons that he didn't. One being was that she was on the other side of the state right now. And the other was that while Sookie and Eric both cared for Nora, neither of them considered her as a member of their close knit family. Not yet, anyways.

Eric nodded and leaned back on the sofa to lie on his back, pulling Sookie with him. Sookie rested on top of him waiting for their ever growing family to arrive for the news.

Now, a year later, they had beautiful Lily. Lillian Adele Northman was named by Eric. Because Lily was born in May, he chose Lily because the flower had significance to his culture and was the birth flower of May. In Nordic culture, the lily flower was associated with the virgin goddess of spring Ostara. In Viking times the lily was also a suitable gift to young maidens by courting Norsemen because it symbolized the sweetness and purity of love exemplified by Ostara.

Eric told Sookie that the flower was personally significant because lily of the valley to this day grew wild over his ancestors graves. He then selected Adele for her middle name to honor the woman who had raised Sookie, which had touched Sookie deeply. She loved the name he had selected.

Sookie

Lily was even more beautiful than the flower she was named for. Sookie rocked the baby when Godric crept into the slightly darkened bedroom. Sookie her raised her finger to her lips so he wouldn't wake the dozing Lily.

He nodded and looked down into the baby's face, stroking her silky soft blond girls with his little fingers. He was in his pajamas and he looked sleepy. Sookie smiled and whispered, "Are you tired, honey?"

He yawned and his eyes drooped as he shook his head and Sookie smiled. She stood slowly and walked to Lily's crib, lowering her softly into it.

She then held her hands out to Godric and picked him up and walked them both out. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she walked down the hall into her and Eric's bedroom.

Godric had been having nightmares lately and had been having a hard time going to bed by himself. And although Sookie thought they should eventually tell him he needed to sleep in his big boy bed, she didn't have the heart to turn him away yet. Eric had experienced what they called a family bed when he was young, so the idea wasn't foreign to him.

Sookie set Godric down on their bed and said, "I know you aren't tired baby, but I am a little scared to sleep by myself in here. Do you mind just layin' down with me until I fall asleep? Then you can go and watch a movie with daddy and Aunt Pam." Sookie let him think he was the protector. Hopefully it would help him not be so afraid if he was the one protecting her.

Godric nodded and said, "Sure Mommy," then crawled towards the pillows and climbed under the blankets. Sookie turned to the closet and told him she was going to get into her pajamas and would be right out. His eyes were already closed as she closed the door.

She suspected by the time she was changed and was out of the closet that he would be fast asleep. She changed into sweats and a t-shirt then opened the door to her closet and sure enough, her baby boy was sleeping soundly in the middle of her and Eric's bed.

She smiled knowingly and walked to the bed and kissed his head, then turned off the light, leaving the closet door cracked open so that should he wake up, he would think she was still getting changed.

Sookie walked down the stairs barefoot and into the kitchen. Eric was probably working in his office right about now. She smiled as she remembered last night. Eric had wanted some action and the minute things were about to get serious, Godric woke up.

Thankfully Eric had good hearing and Sookie and Eric had enough time to slip back into their night garments.

Eric had growled in frustration and Sookie chuckled at his feelings in the bond.

As Sookie raided their fridge she felt in the bond for Eric. He was distracted. She knew he was working every spare minute to keep up with the area, find a solution to this Oklahoma thing, and be the perfect father and husband to his family. Soon he was going to crack under pressure.

Sookie pulled out a few links of the leftover sausages she had made this morning for breakfast and popped them into the microwave. She thought about the last time Eric had fed from her and found it hadn't been in a while. During sex, but he had only taken a couple mouthfuls.

She munched on her sausage and sipped her coffee as she walked to the living room and flipped on the TV. She flipped through the channels as she finished her sausage. She listened for Godric and for Lily, completely quiet. Having them both asleep at the same time was actually an odd occurrence.

She then realized that as she slowly sat up and turned towards the office where Eric was at. She turned the TV off and walked to the office and cracked it open.

He was peering into the screen, as if willing the answer to come to him. Sookie cleared her throat and he looked up at her and gave a small smile as he turned away from his screen and said, "Hello, min fru. I smell you have been eating some sort of meat. And coffee. Where is Godric?"

"Asleep in our bed," Sookie responded as she walked around his desk and sat on his lap. He smiled as his nose brushed the curve of her neck, causing her to shiver.

Eric chuckled and said, "That never gets old."

She only smiled and said, "How is business? Are you keeping me in the lifestyle to which I have become accustomed?"

He only laughed. Sookie was the more frugal of the two of them. He always was adding new services, or hiring new people to come in and attempt to take some off of his or Sookie's plate. Sookie always said she didn't need any help.

She was fine with Godric and the house by herself, even though Eric tried at every chance to hire a nanny, a housekeeper, or a maid. When she had gotten pregnant with Lily, she had decided she needed to cut back on school from full time student status to part time.

Sookie told Eric that the truth of the matter was that she didn't like the idea of other people coming into her home and interacting with her kids and engaging inside of _her_ home. It might be an old fashioned view, but she was not about to apologize for it. If she was a full time student and a single mother or if she had a full time job she might consider letting someone come in and help her out, but right now she managed fine.

Sookie ran her fingers through Eric's hair, lightly dragging her nails across his scalp causing him to shiver.

"Now that never gets old," Sookie whispered in Eric's ear.

This time there was no chuckling from Eric Northman. He stood up and had Sookie sitting on his desk in less than a second. She gave an excited gasp in her throat as he bucked against her, between her thighs. His erection was already hard and Sookie gulped as she felt it through her sweatpants. Right over her.

He ground into her again and Sookie's eyes fluttered as she rocked back against him, causing him to growl.

"I hate the fucking family bed," he said desperately as his hands palmed her ass greedily. She nodded vigorously before he crashed his lips to hers.

She moaned into his mouth and he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her full against his chest and the other cupping the back of her neck, to hold her in place.

Sookie ran her fingers under the t-shirt he was wearing and ran her fingers up and down his abs finally settling on the button and zipper of his jeans. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and to focus on her task.

He kissed along her jaw to her earlobe, which he gently took between his teeth, tickling it with her tongue. She moaned in impatience as she fiddled with the button.

Eric's hands went to her waist as she managed to pop open his pants finally and release him, ready for her. He slid his hands into the waistband of her pants and pushed the down as he lifted her slightly off the desk to maneuver the past her butt.

She squawked when her overheated skin hit the cool top of the desk and she shivered and pushed Eric's pants down as far as they would go.

"Sookie, I need to now," he said in an almost apologetic tone, but Sookie shook her head, more than ready for him as he lined himself with her entrance and slowly entered.

They both sighed and gasped out in pleasure and relief at being connected finally. Eric held still, fully resting inside of her so she could get used to his size before he began slowly pumping into her.

She arched her back and put her hands behind her on the desk to stabilize herself. Eric was moaning continuously, lost inside of her as he thrust into her. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensation of him pounding into her. He stopped and readjusted her legs so that his forearms were under her knees, changing the angle. When he began moving once more at the new angle, Sookie immediately saw bright lights flash behind her eyes. He was hitting her in just the right spot.

"Oh GOD! Fuck yes that feels good baby, harder!" she demanded.

Eric tightened his grip on her and he moved faster inside of her tight channel. Sookie was all about making love with her husband. But sometimes she just needed to get good and fucked by him. Now was that time.

Sookie was panting, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts as he leaned down and kissed her nipples, sometimes taking a good nibble on her breasts. She shrieked and said, "Baby! The breast milk! Be careful!"

But before she knew it, her breasts began leaking at the stimulation of Eric's mouth. She began to push him away from her breasts, but he clutched her to him, tasting her. He growled and looked up at Sookie through lustful eyes.

"Eric, you are gonna get sick," she said as she cupped his cheeks. He shook his head and said "No, I just wanted to taste what the mother of my children nourishes my children with. Amazingly sweet. As always."

He began thrusting into her again, slowly and passionately. And Sookie looked down between them, watching him bury himself inside of her slowly, with every stroke. Her temperature was rising once more and she looked back up into Eric's eyes. They were dark with lust and love.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and said against her lips in a whisper, "I love you Sookie."

She then came, crying out her love for Eric, causing him to fall over the edge with her.

Sookie and Eric stay together, panting in each other's arms for a few minutes before Eric pulled out of her and sat himself down on his chair and settling her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him, resting her cheek against the top of his head.

"We are gonna need to get Godric to sleep in his own bed somehow. Can we bribe him?" she said teasingly.

He only laughed and said, "That is one bribe I would be willing to pay up on. Shall we go to bed my wife?"

She nodded and stood, pulling on her underwear then her sweatpants once more, then turned and found her torn up shirt. She held it out to Eric in an exasperated manner and he merely shrugged. "Pam will buy you more. Hell, she probably already has."

She chuckled as she wrapped it around herself and they walked out of the office and up the stairs together.

Sookie went to the closet and changed into another t-shirt, pitching the old one, and turned off the light. As she walked out she found Eric walking back into their room with Lily in his arms.

"Only one more night," he said sternly. She only smiled and walked over to her side of the bed, only pulling back the covers enough to crawl in so she wouldn't disturb Godric.

As Sookie snuggled in, Godric snuggled up into her side and Sookie couldn't help wrapping her arms around her baby boy and smelling his hair with a small kiss on top of his head.

She looked at Eric who was now lying with Lily cuddled into his arms. She only smiled at them with their babies sleeping in their arms and she smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sookie awoke startled with a terrible nightmare. She sighed in relief when she realized that it had just been a dream and that she hadn't woken Godric, who was still wrapped in her arms.

She began to close her eyes when she realized that she hadn't been the one dreaming. Godric had been. She touched his forehead and listened in for a moment. She got fragmented images of Godric lost, cloaked figures following him in the dark. There was fog and he was in a place that was eerily like the cemetery near her Gran's old farmhouse in Bon Temps.

As Sookie watched the images in her son's head, she couldn't help but try and prevent the scary images by banishing them in his mind. Surprisingly sometimes she would see herself sloppily put into the images doing what she had imagined.

Godric murmured in his sleep, "Momma?"

"Sookie? What's wrong?" Eric said, snapping out of sleep or downtime without waking Lily.

Sookie glanced horrified between Godric and Eric and held up her hand. She picked Godric up who was now waking up. She clicked on the low watt side lamp and said, "Sweetie, I am sorry I had to wake you up. But I need your help. Can you help me baby?"

Eric was now sitting with a confused and concerned expression, with a rousing Lily. "Hey Eric, Lily will start wailing in about three seconds now that you have woken her up. She will need a bottle if we want her to go back to sleep and probably a change. You can probably smell that better than I can. Will you go take care of that?" she asked, her eyes still trained on Godric.

Eric replied, "Sookie?"

But Sookie only shook her head and pointed toward the bedroom door.

She could feel he didn't like it, but he wasn't her first priority right now. Godric was.

Sookie turned to Godric and said, "Godric, can you do me a favor? Can you try and tell me what I am thinkin'?"

Godric looked at Sookie like she crazy, but then answered, "Cookies!"

Sookie closed her eyes, "No Godric, I am not thinkin' about cookies. This is serious Godric, can you tell Mommy what I am thinkin' right now?"

"You are thinking about…faeries?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes awake.

Eric fed Lily in the kitchen. He held her tiny little hand as he held the bottle to her mouth. She looked so much like Sookie. Especially her beautiful brown eyes.

Eric cooed at Lily who smiled a gummy smile up at him. When he attempted to reach his hand to her hair, she had a firm grasp on his finger and wouldn't let go. "Lily, you are just like your mother. And you smell even more lovely than she does, but don't tell her that."

His phone buzzed in the office and he carried Lily with him into the office and answered the phone with a simple, "Northman."

"Eric, it's Nora."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I have been gone wayyy too long. But I am coming back with an extra-long chapter to reward your amazing patience. I have been dealing with a new job and getting a lot of other stuff off of my plate, which ate into my writing. Please forgive me! I am hoping things will slow down now and that I will be back regularly. **

**Tell me what y'all think, because I miss your input!**

A Loving Peace

Chapter 5

Sookie

Eric held Lily across the airplane, softly cooing to her in Swedish in an attempt to soothe the popping in her ears.

Meanwhile, Sookie was working with Godric to control his telepathy. In the past year, Godric began hearing more and more in Sookie, Jason, Patty and even Lily's thoughts. Sookie employed the same techniques and "games" to teach Godric how to block people out as her Gran had used to teach Sookie how to block. Jason, familiar with these "games", helped Godric whenever Sookie couldn't. He remembered working with their Gran when Sookie was learning to block people out.

Godric suddenly gave out a frustrated wail as his ears popped. He held his little heads in his hands and said, "Mommy, my head hurts."

Sookie nodded and said, "Let's practice more tomorrow when we get to Paris, okay? Do you want to try a nap since you have a headache?"

He shook his head adamantly. In his mind he thought naps were for babies like Lily. Sookie smiled, but nodded. She reached in her travel bag and extracted a piece of bubble gum for Godric to chew on. "If you chew this gum, it should help with your headache and the popping, baby," as she handed it to him.

He grabbed the bubble gum from her hand and gave her the wrapper as he said, "I am not a baby, Mommy!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're my big boy now."

He nodded sternly and thought at her _And don't you forget it!_

Sookie and Eric caught each other's eye and chuckled softly towards one another, their amusement ringing through their bond.

Sookie stood and went to toss the wrapper in the trash and Godric stood on the white seat looking back at her from his seat, "Mommy, can I watch Up?"

"Godric Northman! You do not stand on furniture. You sit down right now," she scolded as she walked back up to her seat next to him.

"My shoes are off," he said stubbornly.

"Godric, listen to your mother and sit down," Eric said in warning.

Their five year old huffed, but sat down and crossed his arms across his chest.

As Sookie took her seat, she murmured, "I thought the terrible two's were the worst of it."

Eric chuckled and said, "My bet is on teenage years, min kärlek (**my love**)." Sookie smiled and rolled her eyes, wondering what her sweet little boy would be like as a teenager. Or Lily. _Lord help us_, Sookie thought to herself.

"Daddy, kan jag få se Up (**Daddy,** **can I please watch Up**)?" Godric asked sweetly.

"Apologize to your mother for speaking back to her, then I will put it on for you and your sister," Eric said.

Godric looked to an expectant Sookie and said, "Sorry Mommy."

"Okay, I accept your apology, but no sassin' me, do you hear me?" she said sternly.

Godric smiled and nodded and she stood and held her hand out to him. She walked him to the front of the cabin where there was a large plasma and sat Godric on the couch, heading to the DVD to start up the movie. Meanwhile, Eric had moved a semi-calm Lily to the couch with Godric and was explaining to Godric in fluent Swedish that he needed to take care of his sister as they watched the movie. Godric, who was now fluent in Swedish, French, and Spanish nodded in response to Eric's directions.

Lily was already focused on the bright colorful scenes displayed on the screen as Sookie started the movie. Eric grabbed a couple of comfy pillows and blankets and settled the kids in as Mr. Fredricksen stepped out onto his front porch to make sure nobody stepped on his lawn.

Once they were settled in, both with their thumbs securely in their mouths and their eyes riveted to the TV, Eric and Sookie went back to the seats that were near enough to keep an eye on them, but far enough away to be able to speak quietly and in private.

Eric sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, playing absentmindedly with her hair as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. They had just spent three months in Spain, at Isabelle's Spanish villa. It had been extremely beautiful and Sookie was sad to leave.

Ever since Nora's call that night, one year ago, their family had been on the move, not staying too long in one place. After meeting newborn Lily, Nora had gone to do her monthly Authority report at their Louisiana headquarters in New Orleans.

Nora had called three hours later with information that the Authority, not pleased with the progress Nora had shown them, were going to send in more people, possibly even attempt to extract Sookie Northman to observe and study her under the influence of glamour.

It was against every law in both human and vampire culture, but with Lily's birth, their curiosity had increased and were willing to take illegal measures in obtaining the information they wanted.

They had no idea what Sookie was capable of and they never would. Nora had warned Eric to get out of dodge and he had immediately went to Sookie, begging for them to get out of Louisiana temporarily until things had at least settled down.

Sookie had immediately said no, thinking of her children and the stability their home provided them. They couldn't leave Louisiana. They were not runners. Hadn't they already said that from the beginning?

Eric spent the entire night explaining Nora's message and what it meant. It wasn't them running, but getting out of the Authority's direct grasp. The Authority didn't reach beyond North and South America and most of Canada.

In Europe, the vampire hierarchies were structured differently and the Authority was currently despised for its philosophies and methods, specifically when they made the universal decision to out vampires around the world.

Sookie quickly understood that the idea to lay low was the best idea, and doing it out of the country was probably the best bet for their family and its survival. And this was her chance to see the world, which she had always wanted to see. She also thought it would be good for her kids to get a little culture outside Louisiana.

There was also nothing that Sookie wouldn't do to keep her little family safe. Nothing. Including running from her home. It was easy for her to leave once she realized this "trip" was the best solution for right now until things calmed down on the Louisiana front.

Since then, they had hopped around the world, not staying long in each place. This flight was taking them to Paris. Sookie had been dying to see Paris and Pam was actually planning meeting them there. Pam wasn't able to go to every place with them because, as Isabelle's bonded mate and Eric's child, she was being monitored very closely.

Eric had followed all the same protocol he had when they had gone to Barbados, logging it with Isabelle as temporary leave and getting coverage from another sheriff so Pamela could come and meet them whenever she wanted. He had planned it this way so it would only look like he was taking his family on vacation, not fleeing.

Sookie had insisted on taking Jason and Pam with them, but Pam and Isabelle couldn't be away from the state for too long. Neither could Patty, who had patients that needed her desperately. Jason was hesitant to leave the Bon Temps PD, but he knew Sookie would never go without him, so he put in his temporary leave of absence and told Pam to pack what he would need.

So far they had been to Barbados for five months, Santa Cruz for one month, and all over Africa on safari, which had taken them almost 2 months to get through. The kids had loved Africa the best so far, which is why Eric and Sookie had extended their stay there. From there they went to Spain, visiting all over, but staying primarily at Isabelle's sprawling and luxurious villa in the countryside near Toledo for three months.

Pam had said it was only logical for them to go to Paris from there. Pam told Eric and Sookie over the phone that she had been "frugal" in her shopping lately, knowing that the Paris shopping expedition was quickly approaching and she knew Sookie would feel guilty spending unnecessarily. Which Eric only chuckled and responded, "You don't understand what frugal means, child." She huffed over their phone, not unlike their five year old did, and said, "Whatever, Sookie you better not be a wet blanket!" she all but demanded over the phone.

Sookie only shook her head at her husband and chuckled. "This is why we need to remember to not spoil Godric and Lily."

Eric had an apartment and atelier in Paris waiting for them. Sookie had to admit, she had always wanted to go to the city of love with her husband. Having Pam and Jason there was an added bonus when they needed babysitters. Sookie planned on romancing her man there as much as possible and Eric had also said he planned on showing Paris what love really was with his Sookie by his side.

As Sookie rested her head on Eric's shoulder, a soft smile graced her lips and she blushed thinking of all the things she wanted to do with Eric when she got there, and not just reveling in the pleasures of each other's bodies. No Sookie wanted to see the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, the Moulin Rouge in Montmartre. She wanted to see it all.

She loved her kids, but a city as romantic as Paris needed to be for lovers.

Pam, having to stay back in Louisiana, had been beside herself and even grief stricken when it came to her separation from Godric and Lily. They too often came to Eric and Sookie complaining that they wanted their Pammy. Pam demanded to speak with them multiple times every day, whether it was on the phone or the Skype video chatting.

Many times after they hung up with Pam, both Eric and Sookie had to comfort a crying Pam. She missed them both so much, but especially Lily. It was a constant fear of hers that they would forget her, especially since they were both so young Godric being only five and Lily barely two.

Eric kissed the top of Sookie's head, inhaling as he always did. She smiled and said, "Are you enjoying our trip?"

"It has been the best of my existence. I have seen all these places many times, but you have given me opportunity to experience them all anew through our bond, not to mention bathed in sunlight. Lily and Godric have also given me an adventurous and childlike view of these places, which I truly appreciate. I will always remember the beautiful look on Lily's exalted face the first time she saw an elephant. And Godric's face as he roared at lions on the Serengeti Plain. Or you, sunbathing nude in the shores of Barbados as our children took a horseback ride with Jason. Or making love to you the same day in the sun and in the warm, salty waters there."

Sookie smiled as she remembered that afternoon. It had been the perfect afternoon, and the sex on the beach...there really was no words how perfect that day had been. Eric had her in the water, but then also awkwardly arranged her on the hammock submerged in the shore as he pushed into her depths, causing it to squeak in protest, causing a fire in Sookie as she heard it. The waves crashing the shore were in rhythm of Eric's thrusts and his balls slapping against her ass as he fucked her so perfectly.

Sookie now blushed and he laughed loudly now next to her. "Still blushing, God damn Sookie. I have children on this plane. Don't make me indecent in such close quarters to them," he murmured quietly to her.

She looked down at his lap, seeing the effect of the aforementioned blush and then blushed some more when she saw how much he wanted her.

"Mommy, how come Daddy can say 'God damn' and I can't?" Godric called out, Lily now napping next to him.

"Godric you are right, thank you for pointing that out to me. But you just said those bad words while tellin' on your daddy. I will let that one go, but don't say it again Godric or you will get a time out. Now go back to watchin' your movie while I yell at your daddy," she said.

Godric nodded, looking mischievously at Eric who said, "Traitor," with a smile on his face as he looked at his son.

"Now that our son has shamed me into scolding you, will you stop swearin' in front of them? Dang minds like sponges," Sookie said.

"You are quite right Sookie. I think I have been bad and should be punished. Are you going to be the one punishing me?" he asked, with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Sookie rolled her eyes and rested her head back against his shoulder.

He looked behind them, sensing something. "Jason is up."

Sookie nodded and sat up straight.

"Oh good. I need him to watch my kids."

"What about me?" Eric asked, with a confused smile on his face.

"You too. I meant _all _my children."

He chuckled and tugged her hair gently in retaliation.

Jason came out of one of the smaller bunk cabins, yawning and stretching. He saw Up and said, "Aw man, this again! Come on Godric, let's watch Cars."

"No, they are trying to find Kevin!" Godric said stubbornly.

Lily was now waking up and looked to Jason and rolled so she was in crawling position. She began moving clumsily on the wide couch her and Godric were resting on, but Godric grabbed her and said, "Lily you can't go anywhere. Daddy said," he scolded as he held a wiggling and fussing Lily to his little body with all his strength.

Jason walked toward the pair of them after ruffling a hand through Sookie's hair and picked up Lily who was waving her arms to Jason to pick her up anyway. She babbled nonsense to Jason, who settled in next to Godric with Lily on his lap and zoned in on the movie, "What have I missed in the movie so far, Lily pad?" he asked around a Poptart he snacked on.

Lily continued to babble nonsensically on and on, drooling as she explained in her own words what Jason had missed on the movie while kicking her legs excitedly. He chuckled and said, "Just like your momma, couldn't shut her mouth during a movie if you paid her."

"Hey watch it!" Sookie said as she laughed at his joke.

"Jason I am gonna go and take a nap. Will you make sure y'all stay outta trouble for me. And no messes. If Pam saw this once gorgeous plane, she would kill me for having toys, pillows, and blankets strewn all over the Versace interior decorating."

Jason chuckled and nodded as he took a big gulp of milk on a white Suede sofa.

Godric leaned against Jason and occasionally looked up to see if Jason was still watching the movie, which he was. The three of them snuggled all together was so stinking cute.

Sookie stood and stretched, leaned down and kissed Eric lightly on the lips before saying, "Now be good for Jason, ya hear?"

Eric stretched and yawned, which just looked goofy to Sookie, causing her to chuckle. "You know, Sookie. I am kind of worn out too. I think I need to nap as well."

"Oh you think you are so clever. I am tellin' you right now, the only action our bed is seein' in the next couple of hours is me sleepin'. I can already feel this time change messin' with my body."

"I want to mess with your body," Eric said as if stating a simple fact.

"Oh for Pete's sake," she said exasperated, but with a smile on her face at the same time.

"Who is this Pete? You often invoke his name around me. You know if I wasn't incredibly secure, I would be jealous, lover," he teased.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" she asked tugging his hand so that he stood and followed her to the back of the plane.

"Don't rock us off course," Jason called after us and Sookie blushed, shooting him a furious look over her shoulder. Eric laughed, but continued to push Sookie impatiently to the very back of the plane where their "room" was. It was tiny, but held everything they might need including a big bed, shower stall, and little stall with a toilet for Sookie and the babies.

There was also a built in closet with a rack for them to hang a small amount of clothing if their flight was a long one. Lily's crib was crammed in the corner between Sookie's side of the bed and the wall, Godric usually sleeping with them if he wasn't "bunkin' it up" with Uncle Jason out in the cabin where there were built in beds on the sides of the "hall" across from a small washer and dryer, pantry, shower, and another restroom.

Sookie flopped on her side of the bed and closed her eyes. Her husband really did have other plans for the hour that they had left on this flight. "Eric," she said, her eyes still closed as he crawled up under the blankets between her legs. She shivered as he blew cool air towards her inner thighs and rapidly moistening folds as he kissed his ways up her legs.

Eric continued to slowly work his way up to her and she couldn't help panting lightly as he continued with his feather light finger brushed on her inner thighs and her folds. He only touched and blew on her until she was about to go mad.

Suddenly his tongue roughly licked flatly against her folds, drinking up the evidence of her passion.. Each of his taste buds on the sensitive skin caused her to cry out and moan in delight. Her back arched and her hips rolled in an attempt to keep him moving.

She heard Eric growl under the covers as he let her taste saturate his tongue. He then slowly slid his fingers inside her causing her to bark out in pleasure. "Yes, baby," she breathed out in one word.

His thumb tapped her clit repeatedly while his fingers explored her depths, feeling every in millimeter of soaked flesh. When she was close she felt his fangs click into place and she shivered in anticipation. Eric said, "Oh so now that you are about to come I'm your "baby" again, huh?"

If Sookie wasn't on the precipice of a mind blowing orgasm she would have laughed at his observation that was muffled by the blanket he was still concealed under.

He lightly brushed the tips of his fangs across the soft skin of her inner thighs and folds and she made a choked sound of pleasure in her throat. "Eric!, Please!" she panted out in a harsh voice as her toes curled and uncurled spasmodically and her hands held a death grip on their high thread count cotton sheets.

Suddenly he bit and not on her inner thigh either. Each fang was delicately inserted on either side of her clit, his tongue darting out to stimulate the sensitive nerve infused flesh, which also caused her blood to flow freely onto his tongue.

Sookie couldn't help the shriek of pleasure she felt as she came hard on Eric's tongue and fingers.

As she continued to come down from her high, Eric continued his stimulation of her clit with his tongue as he fed. Sookie panted to catch her breath, closing her eyes with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. She reached under the covers and ran both hands through his hair as he fed and causing him to rumble in absolute pleasure.

When she felt him sealing his marks, Sookie flung the covers off of her to reveal her beautiful husband licking and kissing her mound, slowly trailing his way up to her. She greedily pulled him up when she felt like he had taken too long on her breasts. She claimed his mouth with her own in a deep and passionate kiss. She felt against her thigh how hard and turned on Eric was.

She pushed him up gently backward and off of her, urging him to lay back so she could return the favor. Even though she didn't start the fooling around, she was going to finish it. She never wanted to leave her man unsatisfied. Not to mention that right now she wanted to taste him as he had tasted her.

He gave her a heated look as he leaned back and raised himself on his elbows to watch her. She gently touched him at first with her fingertips causing him to hiss, but then she wrapped her hand around him as much as she could. He was so perfectly hard and part of her wanted to forget tasting him and have him so perfectly sheathed inside of her, riding him roughly until his cool seed coated her walls. At this point, Sookie could tell by Eric's desperate face that he had no preference. He just wanted to get off.

Sookie smiled, making up her mind. They didn't have much time and she wanted a taste. Sookie loved having a bit of power over Eric when she gave him head and she loved the feel of him steel hard and moving in her mouth and down her throat when she swallowed. She loved the velvety soft skin of him. She loved holding his balls in her hand and feeling them contract as they prepared to release his salty goodness, coating her tongue when he did. She loved when he lost control under her hands and her mouth. And she loved how wild he became when she swallowed everything she had taken from him greedily.

Sookie sucked his tip into her mouth, rubbing her taste buds roughly on the ultra-sensitive skin there. Eric inhaled deeply at the sensation and Sookie smiled and released him from her mouth blowing cool air on his tip. Sookie leaned down and trailed extra spit onto his shaft before kissing and running her tongue up and down him as she grabbed his balls and massaged them. Eric's hips began bucking spasmodically and seemed to be moving on his own. Eric's eyes were closed and she released him from her mouth.

His eyes immediately snapped open and looked down to her eyes, confused. "Let me see those blues, Eric."

His fangs snapped down and she went back to work on him as his eyes bored into hers. Sookie took him into her mouth greedily, pumping what she couldn't take. Sookie lightly scraped her dull teeth along the underside of his shaft and he exploded in her mouth, coming so hard in her throat it hit the back of it. Sookie rumbled in pleasure and sucked even harder on him so she was granted every delicious drop.

Eric howled as she sucked hard on him and Sookie felt his balls contract in her hand again. He was hard again. He roughly pulled her up to him and kissed her roughly, his fangs cutting into her tongue and lips. "I love your greedy little mouth, sucking my cock to give it more."

He then bit into his wrist and pushed it to her lips, urging her to drink. She drank in his sweet blood, such a nice contrast to his salty semen. She reached between them and stroked him as she drank, getting more and more aggressive with each pull of his blood.

Just as the wound began closing on his wrist, Sookie felt him swell in her hand as he cried out for her and came in her hand, coming all over her stomach and upper thighs. Eric was panting and trembling in pleasure as he came down and Sookie wiped up everything she could and licked her fingers causing him to give a deep sigh, his eyes wild and lustful _still_.

"Fuck Sookie," he whispered as she licked and removed her last finger from her mouth.

Sookie smiled, now lying completely on top of him and kissed him deeply before rolling off to his side and turning off their lamp. "Now can I get some sleep for the next forty five minutes, Northman?"

He chuckled and spooned himself behind her. She closed her eyes and sank into their comfy bed and her husband's body.

The next thing she knew, Eric was kissing the back of her neck and shoulders to wake her up whispering in her ear, "Sookie, min skönhet (**my beauty**), we are preparing descent into Paris. Godric is also finishing Up and will no doubt come looking for us."

Sookie cracked up her eyes and looked at the time. She had actually slept pretty soundly for forty minutes. She rolled over to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. "Bienvenue au Paris!" she said to him.

He smiled and kissed her lips softly before releasing her and walking to their closet He selected a fresh track suit out of the closet and slipped it on after he slipped on some boxer briefs. Sookie stretched in bed and grabbed for her robe at the end of the bed. She considered a quick shower, but decided she didn't have time since she could see in Godric's head that he was nearing the end of the movie.

Jason was also wondering if he should give them a snack or wait for her to wake up.

Sookie quickly threw on her clothes she had been wearing before Eric and she had "napped" and sloppily made their bed as the credits on the TV began rolling. She exited the room and Godric immediately said, "Mommy, I am hungry," as he spotted her.

She stopped in the plane's little kitchenette and grabbed him a little bag of goldfish and a juice box for him to drink as the plane landed and they gathered everything from the plane they would need until they departed for either Germany or Italy. Sookie hoped it was Italy. She would love to see Italy. To kiss Eric at sunset under the Bridge of Sighs. They were already eternal lovers and with Godric and Lily they had achieved eternal bliss. If only the bridge could promise eternal peace.

Eric

Sookie and Eric had left town in the middle of all the drama they had been dealing with, including the Oklahoma debacle and the Authority looking for information on Sookie. Eric was truly frightened, thinking Sookie would be as well, but she seemed surprisingly relieved. Eric was already developing plans to get her to safety, knowing that she was their main focus. Though she was still concerned, Sookie said, "Well, at least the kids will be safe."

"Safe?" he asked, wondering what kid is safe without its mother. "Yes, at least I know the kids aren't in danger, especially since I know that will be with you. I know you will keep them safe," she said as she stood to and walked towards the kitchen to get started in their dinner.

"Sookie, no child would be okay without a mother like you," he said sternly. The fact that she put so little value on herself to their kids and to him was enraging. She cocked her head to the side.

"I know they love me and that they need me, but I know that they will be safe and happy as long as they have you. I ain't sayin' I wouldn't be scared getting taken, but I take comfort knowin' they would be okay no matter what happened to me."

"Sookie, I wouldn't be okay. And certainly not okay enough to take care of Godric and Lily by myself."

_Didn't she get that?_

Sookie turned back to him, "I know you. You think you couldn't, but you could and you would."

"No," he growled out, standing. "You think popping out two kids makes me losing you any less traumatic? It doesn't. Only more so."

She looked at him, with an unreadable expression on her face, then said, "Well let's focus on not gettin' me caught. Okay?"

He could tell from her tone that she wasn't agreeing with him, but trying to calm him down. She had no idea. No idea what would happen to him if he were to lose her.

"Don't try and shut me up Sookie," he warned.

She simply walked over to him and kissed him lightly before saying, "I'm not."

She walked into the kitchen to fix dinner that night and that's when he had begun to plan their "vacation".

Oklahoma had been less than understanding about them leaving. It had angered her that Eric was flying the coop, so to speak. After some explaining of the situation, it actually worked in their favor that Eric was having so many issues with the Authority. Apparently Oklahoma didn't want that much attention in her kingdom from high-ups. She had been pretty quick to release Eric from the marriage contract Godric had set up.

The Authority was extremely suspicious about them leaving town, but because they had followed the right process for doing so, they couldn't prevent them from leaving. Sookie and Eric were extremely worried about Nora, who they hadn't been in contact with since she had warned them.

Sookie and Eric had called and tried to contact anybody who could help them, but there was no way for them to get into contact with her. Eric even tried to reach into his blood tie to her, but the tie had been inactive and dormant so long. They were no longer connected that way. All they could do was wait, and because Nora had told them to run, he assumed her plan was to eventually contact them. That is, if she had managed to live.

The tried to make the most of their situation as possible. They went to wonderful places and had amazing times splashing in the warm ocean as a family, horseback riding, riding elephants across the Serengeti Plains.

Sookie and Eric were treating this "vacation" as a honeymoon as much as possible. They hadn't been able to go on a honeymoon since Sookie had been pregnant and then after they were married , Godric had just been a newborn and Sookie didn't want to travel with Godric or leave him, no matter how much she trusted Pam, Isabelle, and Jason.

Now as Eric changed Lily's diaper and got her ready to see Pam for the first time in months, he could feel his vampire child bursting with excitement in their bond. Sookie and Eric didn't think they would even see Godric and Lily while they were in Paris because Pam would take them to do whatever she wanted with them. Probably shopping that would involve massive spoiling for all of Eric's three children.

Godric ran past Jason, Eric and Lily excitedly to the front of the plane to be near Sookie as the plane began to land.

Eric finished buttoning up a pink outfit they had both picked for Pam to see Lily in and walked to the front of the plane to await for touchdown and for them to be let into the streets of Paris.

Sookie was wringing her hands, anxiety clear on her features as Jason tried to comfort her with words. While Sookie had flown plenty of times to know she was safe, especially with her ability to teleport and Eric's ability to fly, she was still a little scared of the takeoff, landing, or any kind of turbulence. Eric moved to sit next to her on the couch and said, "Climb up in your mother's lap, son."

Godric listened to Eric and Sookie immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding Godric to her tighter than any seatbelt ever could. Eric wrapped one arm around her shoulders as his other hand secured Lily to him. He poured comfort and calm through the bond so ease her fears slightly as they began to touch down, bumping on the runway. The squealing of the tires on the asphalt caused Sookie to squeeze Godric so tight he yelped and said, "Mommy! Stop squeezing me so hard!"

Sookie exhaled as the plan now slowed and drove down the rest of the runway and she relaxed under Eric's arm and into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "One day I am determined not to react to that!" she promised. And if Eric was a betting man, he would bet on Sookie. She always followed through when she made her mind up about anything.

Sookie stood, setting Godric on his feet, who ran to the cockpit door and banged on it, "Captain TYLER! Let me out! Pam is waiting for me!"

Eric and Sookie chuckled as Eric and Jason gathered up their belongings in one hand and holding Lily in the other. Sookie followed Godric up and said, "Honey, he has to make sure the plane gets turned off right and then he will let us out."

"But Mommy, Pammy is missing me," he whined, tears in his eyes. Sookie bent down to comfort him, knowing their son had missed his Pammy as much as Pam had missed him.

"I know, baby. And we will make sure Pam gets to see you and your sister as soon as possible. Okay?" she reassured him, tying his shoe as she was bent over.

Sookie stood back up as Captain Tyler came out and said, "Sorry, little man. I had to make sure your dad's plane got to ground safe. Are you ready to see Paris? It's the City of Lights, ya know?" he said. Captain Tyler was an older amicable looking gentleman who had a thick white mustache that matched his white hair. Nobody in their family had ever seen him without his pilot uniform on, which Godric loved. He often let Godric ride in the cockpit and pretend to fly the plane when he was bored.

Sookie grabbed Godric's hand as Captain Tyler began to open the door. "Why is it called the City of Lights?" Godric asked Captain Tyler.

Sookie looked behind her towards Jason, Eric and Lily to make sure they were getting off the plane right behind them. Eric nodded that he had Lily and the bags and with a jut of his chin, he silently told Sookie it was time to get off the plane and go find Pam. While they had been carrying on their silent conversation, Captain Tyler explained to Godric in his gruff voice that he didn't exactly know why it was called the City of Lights, but that it sure was a pretty place.

"Maybe you can ask Pam when we see her. It is her favorite city, so she probably knows all about it," Sookie suggested to Godric as she refocused on him. Godric nodded, as Captain Tyler secured the plane steps and climbed down to help Godric and Sookie down the steps.

Godric carefully made his way down the steps with Sookie holding his hand, with Eric, Jason, and Lily bringing up the rear. As Eric moved down the stairs, he covered Lily with his leather jacket and sped them to the covered walkway. It was raining in Paris today. Whoever said this city was most beautiful when it rained was right.

As they headed through the small, privately owned airport, Eric presented the paperwork for his family as Sookie took Lily out of his hands and wrapped her up in a pink raincoat and Godric in a green one. Sookie then wrapped herself in a red raincoat as she held Lily in her arms while Godric held onto her leg like a security blanket.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek that immediately caused them all to tense in fear, but then Eric spotted Pam running toward Sookie and the children and he calmed. Sookie was tense as hell, ready to do anything to keep her children safe. But when Pam stopped vamping towards her, she and Jason visibly relaxed, realizing it was Pam as she all but pried Lily out of Sookie's arms and bent to Godric who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Mes petits reniflards. Bienvenue à la Ville des Lumières! J'ai manques tellement! (**My little breathers! Welcome to the City of Lights! I have missed you so much!**)

"Bonjour mon Pammy! (**Hello my Pammy!)** Tu me manques trop! (**I missed you too**)" Godric said happily, still bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lily grabbed excitedly on Pam's diamond encrusted earrings, tugging them in excitement, saying 'Pam' followed by hysterical excited laughter, tugging hard on the sparkly gems in Pam's ears to keep her attention. Pam was a good sport and said, "Mon Lily Belle, je l'ai tellement prévua pour vous et votre frère! On va te manger quelque chose, allons-nous ( **My Beautiful Lily, I have so much planned for you and your brother! Let's get you some dinner, shall we**) ?

Eric made his way over to his child after gathering the paperwork back from the officials at the airport verifying he was a property owner in the this country and he had all the passports for Sookie, Godric and Lily safely tucked in his pockets. After Pam released Jason from a hug, Eric embraced Pam, who still had a good grip on Lily in one hand and one hand with Godric's firmly in hers.

"It is good to see you Pam. I have missed you very much."

"Don't be gross, Eric," she teased as she hugged him again, whispering she had missed him in Swedish.

Sookie bent down and said, "Godric, Pam has plans for you and your sister. She can get a hold of Eric and me if you need us or if you want us. Will you make sure you and Lily are well behaved for Pam?" Sookie asked.

Godric was still focused on Pam as he halfheartedly said, "Yeah sure Mommy, bye."

"Feelin' the love," Sookie murmured sarcastically as she straightened up and linked her arms with her chuckling husband. Pam leaned forward and double kissed Sookie's cheeks and said, "Now go with my maker and make another baby for me, Godric, and Lily to play with. I have everything under control here. I will meet you back at the appartement later this evening when they are too tired or I need to go into day rest. Whatever comes first."

And with that her and Jason were leading them out the door and into the Parisian night. Sookie and Eric stood a minute, watching them go, then grabbed their bags and headed out into the drizzle and into a waiting town car to take them to ER. Eric told the driver where to take them and Sookie leaned against Eric's shoulder.

"According to Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina, I have fulfilled my requirement of never an umbrella in Paris, and under all circumstances rain the very first day," she said as she gazed out onto the Parisian streets. Eric smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I knew her! She was a remarkable actress and woman," Eric told her.

"You knew Audrey Hepburn?" she asked in disbelief. He only nodded, pointing out the window at the Arc de Triomphe as they passed it. She gasped and fumbled for her purse. Sookie cursed as she searched for her camera, but Eric stilled her hands and said, "We will see everything, my Sookie." 

She stilled and said, "What do you think Pam has planned for Godric and Lily?" she asked.

"She probably has every toy store in Paris open late tonight for them to sweep through and buy everything in sight," Eric said seriously.

"She better not! There is no way we need that. Plus we have so little room on the plane."

Eric only chuckled and said, "We must indulge her these next few weeks. It is hard for siblings to be separated, my love. This is Pam's process. "

Sookie grunted, but turned to the window as she shrugged her shoulders.  
>She then looked to Eric and asked, "How far until we reach the apartment?"<p>

Eric looked out the window and replied, "About two blocks. Why?"

"Can we walk the rest of the way?" she asked him, a small smile on her lips.

Eric only looked at her and nodded, knowing he would indulge her in anything, no matter what it was. He told the driver to pull over, slipped his leather jacket off and stepped out of the car, and held his hand out for Sookie.

She climbed out with his help and he immediately lifted his arms over Sookie's head so she wouldn't get wet. She slipped the plastic hood of her raincoat over her hair and chided, "Put that on!" as she gestured to his jacket.

"I can't catch cold. You can and then spread them to our children. Plus I get to hover closer to you this way," he said with a suggestive eye waggle.

After the first block of them awkwardly making their way up the rainy street Eric asked, "So why would you want to walk?"

"I wanted to walk in my first Parisian rainfall," she said.

Eric only chuckled and said, "Let's get to the apartment." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Another long chapter for you all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites you have thrown my way. I enjoy reading each and every one of them.**

A Loving Peace

Chapter 6

Eric

Eric guided the worm on the hook, showing Godric how to do it. Today he was teaching Godric how to fish. Godric stabbed the wiggling worm on the hook like Eric showed him. He showed Eric the hook proudly and Eric praised him.

"Titta Daddy! Jag gjorde det (**Look Daddy, I did it**)! " he said.

"Ja, min son, gjorde du underbart. Nu är du redo att kasta det i vattnet (Y**es, son, you did wonderfully. Now are you're ready to throw it in the water**)?" he responded.

He looked to where Sookie and Lily sat on the shore. She was making a sandcastle with her on the beach. Eric inhaled the rich smell of the Baltic Sea. His family had been in Öland for eight months. And he never wanted to leave, much to Pam's dismay, who still saw it as a windy shithole. What she really hated about it was that there was no "decent" aka designer shopping within a 100 mile radius.

Seeing Sookie here, with his children on his ancestral land...well it stirred something in him.

He felt like a part of him was finally complete. He felt like his father would have been proud of him finally. To see Eric with someone as beautiful and good as Sookie with the two most amazing children. He had made it. And most importantly, his family seemed to "fit" here. Sookie told him one night that she didn't know if she loved their home here or her Gran's house more. It was a high compliment to Eric, who knew her Gran's home was the most special place in the world to her.

What Eric called spread out, Sookie called "big ass" mansion. In the 1920s, Eric had hired Gunnar Asplund, who was the hot designer of the time. He was a founding designer in the Swedish Grace Architecture movement. Eric had loved his work and hired him and an associate of his to build the home and reconfigure much of the 80 acres of land he owned on the island of Öland.

Eric bought up the entire land where his father's village had been. For the longest time it had been empty. But then he drew up the plans of the estate and had Asplund and his teams build a large home. Gradually over the years, more and more buildings sprung up on the property to maintain the home and the land, including several barns, stables, hangars, garages, and storage sheds.

The land was peaceful and restorative to their little family. They felt like there was nothing that could touch them here, and Eric was beginning to believe that maybe nothing could.

"Daddy! En fisk drar (**A fish is pulling**)!" he said excitedly.

"Bra, nu dra honom i långsamt mot dig, Godric (**Good, now pull him in slowly towards you, Godric**)," he said, setting his own pole down.

Godric pulled the fishing line and reeled him in as fast as he could, jumping up and down in excitement.

Sookie called out "Did he get somethin'?" from the beach. She stood on her feet, shielding her eyes from Sweden's summer sun. Lily raised her little arms up to Sookie, who bent up and scooped her up in her arms.

Godric gave one final yank on the line and a decent sized herring popped out of the water and dangled on Godric's line. Godric squealed in excitement, jumping up and down. as Eric chuckled, reaching for the pole.

Sookie was cheering from the shore and Lily was mimicking her mother and waving her arms in excitement.

"You are the best fisherman. You caught a fish on your first day, which is very impressive son. Now let me help you get it off the hook," he said, squatting in the boat next Godric and grabbing the herring.

"Do you want to hold it?" Eric asked Godric who nodded. He held out his little hand and held the fish, then dropping it when he felt it wiggle in his grip. "It's still moving Daddy!"

Eric laughed and nodded, "It's still alive. Would you like to throw it back in the ocean?"

"Why?" Godric asked. "Can't I keep it as a pet?"

"No, son. We can either keep it for food or we can throw it back into the ocean so it can live in the ocean with the other fish," Eric explained.

"Is his family is down there?" Godric asked, looking into the water below the boat.

"I imagine so, do you want to throw him back in? Or do you want to keep him and let Agda cook him for dinner one night." Agda was the kitchen and house manager and had been for twenty years. Sookie felt it was odd having someone manage a home, but she had actually fallen in love with Agda and so had the children.

"Agda goes the grocery store for fish. I think this fish wants to go with his other fish friends," Godric finally said after a while. Eric nodded and said, "Wise decision, here you go."

He handed Godric the fish and instructed, "Nu kastar fisken tillbaka i vattnet ( **Now throw it back in the water**)."

Godric said in a small whisper, "Adjö vän (**Goodbye friend**)," and gently plopped the fish back in the water, which swam off quickly, narrowly escaping becoming dinner.

Eric ruffled his hair and asked, "Shall we go tell your mother about your first fish?"

Godric only nodded and sat down on the seat. They were in a small motorboat that Eric only took a little away from the shore in order to teach Godric the basics of fishing.

"Daddy, did your daddy teach you how to fish?" he asked.

Eric smiled, remembering his father teaching him to fish. "Yes, Godric, he did. Though when I was your age, we didn't fish with fishing poles. We had to make our own nets and then use those to catch our fish."

Godric seemed to ponder this for the rest of the way to shore. When they were close enough to shore, Godric hopped out into the shallow waters and ran to where Sookie and Lily were now playing in the sand once more. It looked like Lily was attempting to eat the sand and Sookie had to repeatedly tell her no.

"Mommy! I have caught a fish! I am a fisherman like daddy."

"Yes, Lily and I could see you catch somethin'. But we couldn't see very well. Will you tell me about it?" she asked as she unclenched another handful of sand from Lily's hand.

Eric finished tying the boat and walked toward Sookie kissing her wet hair, which smelled of sun and the sea. She turned her face up towards his and he kissed her softly as Godric began to tell her the color and size of the fish. He was speaking so animatedly and Sookie was asking questions about the fish.

Eric grabbed Lily and whispered to her in Swedish why she shouldn't eat sand. He grabbed their beach bag, and found a container of grapes Agda had packed for them. He opened it up and held a grape up to Lily who took it and immediately popped it in her mouth, the juice spilling to her chin.

He kissed her soft forehead as she continued to snack and listened to Godric and Sookie talk about the fish and how he had set the fish free, so that it could live with its fish friends. Lily squirmed out of his grasp and on wobbly legs walked towards Godric and patted his shoulder. Godric ignored her, but she kept tapping him.

Sookie was looking at Eric with a smile on her face and his heart reanimated at the sight. She looked so breathtaking in the sunlight. The wind blowing through her hair, causing it to billow softly around her face. Her eyes sparkling, her skin glowing. Her body perfectly bronzed and relaxed in her bikini. She had two children, but looking at her body, you would never know it.

Suddenly Lily wailed and Eric snapped out of his trance and focused. Apparently Godric had gotten tired of Lily bugging him and pushed her, causing her to fall.

Sookie, who was closer, reached for Lily and soothed, "You are fine, you are okay, baby."

Eric said in his stern parent voice, "Godric, come here."

Godric looked up and whined, "She was buggin' me!" The way he said it and the stubborn jut of his chin reminded him so much of Sookie he almost laughed.

"Godric Corbet Northman," he warned.

Godric stood and walked to him. Eric said, "You are never to hurt your sister. She is smaller than you and she gets hurt more easily than you think. As her big brother, your job is to protect her from ever getting hurt. Now, go and apologize to her."

Godric stood and walked over to Lily, who was wrapped in Sookie's arms, tears in her eyes and hiccupping back her cries.

"I am sorry I hurt you Lily," Godric said softly, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. Sookie and Eric smiled softly at one another and Sookie said, "That was a nice apology, Godric."

Godric turned and went back to Eric who held his arms out to Godric. He immediately jumped into them and Eric pretended to be bowled over. "Oh man, you are getting almost as big as me! Your mother was right, that was a very nice apology. You are a good big brother."

Sookie said, "Alright, it's gettin' late and Agda will be mad if we are late for dinner."

She picked up Lily's towel and wrapped her up in it, drying her off. She then slipped her swim cover up on her and then her little sandals. Godric was whining about not wanting to leave the beach, but Sookie said, "Godric, I don't like you whinin'. Get your shoes on now. Uncle Jason is gonna Skype with Pam tonight."

Godric grabbed his towel and held it out to Eric to help him. He dried him off and then said, "Your shirt and sandals are in the bag, go put them on and see if your mother needs any help packing up the bag."

As Sookie and Godric packed up the bag, Eric made sure the boat was secured and called ahead to the house to prepare for their return.

He reached down and swung Lily high in the air, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He held her close to him and she settled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, which meant she was preparing to fall asleep on him. Her tiny hand clenched his eagle claw necklace as he walked near Sookie and grabbed for her hand as Godric ran ahead and picked up shells and stuffed them in his swim trunk pockets. He was making Pam a jewelry box with seashells glued all over them.

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand gently and she smiled to him as she looked to Lily, who was now snoozing on his shoulder as they walked to their cart leading them on the path to the main house.

"The sun wore her out I guess. I hope she doesn't sleep past Jason and Pam calling," Sookie said softly.

"Pam will think we wore her out of purpose. Then she will come here and terrorize the staff."

As the sun sank, they reached the cart and Sookie climbed behind the wheel so Eric didn't disturb their slumbering daughter. Sookie made sure Godric was buckled in the back of the cart and secured the beach bag and started with cart with a beep and sped off down the trail to their home.

Sookie

Agda was waiting for them by the door and so was Adolf, their butler. Sookie parked the cart and unbuckled Godric who was counting his shells. Well attempting to. He could only get to twenty and then he had to start over.

Agda held her hand out to Godric who ran to her and said, "Look how many shells I have for Pam!"

"Boy, du vet att jag inte talar engelska. Säg mig på svenska. (**Boy, you know I don't speak English. Now tell me in Swedish**)," she said in Swedish with a smile on her crinkly and weathered face as she led him in the house to get cleaned up. Agda was the head of their house. But she also acted as a nanny and caregiver to both Godric and Lily. It wasn't expected of her, but Agda, who was the sweetest woman Sookie had ever met, aside from her Gran, had never been blessed with children. And it was a shame too. She would have made a wonderful mother and grandmother. Now she was grandmother figure to Godric and Lily.

Sookie grabbed the beach bag, but Adolph was there and took it from her quickly, as if afraid she would break an arm carrying the bag. Eric climbed carefully out of the cart so as not to wake Lily. "Tack Adolf, kommer du att skicka efter Anders och berätta för honom att lagra vagnen (**Thank you Adolf, will you send for Anders and tell him to store the cart**)?"

Adolf only nodded and left in search of Anders. Eric grabbed Sookie's hand and they strolled in the house. They made their way up the stairs and Eric gently laid Lily in her crib. The crib had been hand carved by Eric when they first arrived in Sweden. It was common in his culture for the father to build such a crib or cradle when it was announced that his line was extending.

Sookie stood by the door, leaning against the doorjamb as Eric softly ran his fingers through Lily's soft blond curls and forehead. He leaned over the side and kissed her so softly and tenderly Sookie almost cried. She smiled as he walked toward her and pulled her out into the hallway.

Eric was actually tan and his muscles rippled as he moved towards her. Sookie couldn't help running her hands up his abdomen and chest, resting them on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Our son caught a fish today."

Sookie nodded and smiled, kissing his chest.

"Would you care to join me for a shower, husband?" she asked softly.

He smiled with a tortured look on his face. "There is nothing I want more lover, but Nora will rise soon and we are calling the heads of the Authority this evening."

Sookie pouted and said, "Fine, choose another woman over me! First that one in there," she said pointing to Lily's door before continuing, "Then your own sister. I tell you if we weren't on a schedule tonight I would give you one hell of a what for."

He chuckled and said, "A what for? Oh no...not a what for. What the hell is a what for? I have been wondering," he asked.

Sookie blushed and said, "You don't know really? That's not a common phrase?"

"No, I believe it is something one would probably only hear in the south."

"It means that I would rebuke you or scold you. My Gran and Grandaddy said it all the time."

He chuckled and said, "In that case I love a good what for. It is when you show how much fire there is in you."

Sookie shook her head and pulled away from her husband, wishing he was coming with her. She suddenly sighed in frustration and Eric gave her a quizzical look. She shrugged and looked over at the approaching girl walking towards them.

Sookie couldn't help listen into her thoughts. Her name was Annali, meaning good Christian. There was nothing "good Christian" about her thoughts regarding her husband. Sookie only tolerated her, trying not to be rude. As she looked at Eric now, she couldn't blame her for lusting after him. But the fact that she planned on acting on her attraction was what Sookie found so offensive.

"Mästare Eric, ni får ursäkta avbrottet, men fröken Nora är vaken (**Master Eric, please excuse the interruption, but Miss Nora is awake**)," she said, as she up-downed Eric.

_Oh no, that cow did not just ogle him in front of me_! Sookie thought enraged. That was rude and disrespectful. She was mistress of this house. She was his wife! The mother of his children. She didn't expect much from the people in her husband's employment, but she expected respect and honesty from them.

She glared meanly at the girl, who blushed and held the guiltiest expression before scurrying off down the hall where she came from.

Eric only chuckled, "Oh Sookie, I love when you are jealous. It is adorable. She is just a foolish smitten girl. Why are you threatened?"

Sookie glared up at him and said, "Her thoughts are downright disturbing. The only married man I have ever thought about like that is my own husband."

He chuckled and Sookie smacked his arm, "Stop laughing at me!" she said with a smile and laugh bursting to get out. She knew she was just being jealous, but it still bothered her.

"I am gonna go get naked...wet...sudsy...have fun with Nora," she said saucily as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

He smiled, but the bond told her he was feeling a little more than horny. He wanted her bad and Sookie smiled at the knowledge.

Sookie entered their room, peeling off her swimsuit cover up and then her bikini. She threw the discarded clothes into the hamper and walked to their bathroom. She smiled as she saw their shower and eased the hot water on and stepped in, groaning in pleasure.

She quickly rinsed off the sand that was in her hair and between her toes. She thought about Nora, who was now downstairs with her husband. Sookie massaged her scalp and rubbed in conditioner to her hair as she remembered the night Sookie and Eric got the call from Isabelle that she was on her way with Nora to Sweden.

Nora had been on the run from the Authority since the night she warned Sookie and Eric to leave Louisiana. A year and a half had gone by, causing Sookie to worry incessantly. Eric reassured her, confident that she was fine. Nora had been in tough situations and the fact that they hadn't heard anything was a good sign. Eric had many contacts that were loyal to him in the system, and he would have heard something by now if they had either caught Nora or put her to the true death.

It was then that Nora ran into Isabelle at an international convention she had to attend in Spain. It was then that Isabelle took Nora to Sweden to stay with the Northman's.

Now Isabelle and Nora were still here a month later, reveling in the time with Sookie and Eric's family. Pam was in Louisiana with Jason, both incredibly resentful that they were there and not with Godric and Lily.

Sookie finished in the shower and thought of their home in Louisiana as she climbed out and began drying off. Then she thought of her Gran's home. She did miss it if she was honest. But she also loved it here. To see Eric and her children here...well, it was like they belonged. Sookie had never felt like she had belonged anywhere, but to see Eric and their children "fit" really made Sookie feel as if she "fit" after so long.

Sookie wrapped her hair up in a towel and changed into a comfy maxi dress that Pam had bought her and a pair of sandals. She decided to let her hair air dry. She looked at her complexion. She needed no makeup, even though Pam would disagree every time.

Sookie hung her robe up on the hook in their closet and made her way through their Swedish estate. For a weak she joked that she needed a trail of popcorn to find her way to the bathroom. One morning Agda actually had a trail of popcorn leading from her and Eric's bedroom to a beautiful alfresco breakfast on the patio. And not just any breakfast. Agda had surprised her, attempting to make all Gran's favorite recipes.

She had nothin' on her Gran, but Sookie found Agda's deed incredibly sweet. Godric and Lily hadn't enjoyed good old home cookin' since they left. Since on the road, they adopted the phrase, "When in Rome," and ate as the locals ate.

Eric thought it was incredibly funny to watch the Swedish staff partake in the Southern cooked meal. Adolf was actually the biggest fan. He kept proclaiming with every bite he needed to visit the south. All the other staff carefully bit into the different dishes.

She walked up behind Godric and kissed him on the top of his head, looking at the gluey, glittery mess in front of him.

He was busy adding the newfound shells to Pam's jewelry boss. "Mommy, you snuck up on me!"

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Wow, that looks amazing! You better be careful, that jewelry box is so pretty Pammy will want to put it on a string and wear it around her neck as jewelry and not use it as a jewelry box."

"When is Aunt Pam's birthday?" he asked, dumping an entire tube of glitter on a shell at the very top. Sookie wrinkled her brow honestly surprised that she didn't know. She chuckled and said, "I have no idea, we have always celebrated the time your daddy made your Aunt Pam, but never her birthday."

"Do you know Daddy's birthday?" he asked.

"I don't. I don't think your daddy even remembers the exact date. I think it was in the winter, with lots of snow. Your daddy always said he was born when it was cold."

"How come it doesn't snow in Louisiana?" he asked.

"It snows in Louisiana, Godric, you know that," she said, wondering if he forgot. She peeked in his mind and saw he really didn't remember. Sure it didn't accumulate like it did in the colder parts of the world, but it snowed in her home state.

Sookie left him to craft, saying over her shoulder, "Don't eat the glue Godric, or Agda will get mad at you."

Sookie entered the kitchen. It smelled wonderful. Of freshly baked bread, some kind of broth infused with savory herbs. Lily was playing with goop on the counter, mixing in the different colors. Sookie smiled and said, "Oh so you are makin' goop, baby girl? You are awake from your nap already?"

She held up a big slimy chunk of the goop. Sookie chuckled and inhaled. "Det luktar gott! Vad är det vi har, Elin (**It smells delicious! What are we having, Elin**)?" Sookie asked the kind faced cook named Elin.

"Prinskorv, Kalops för barnen och Blåbärspalt till efterrätt (**Prinskorv, Kalops for the children, and Blåbärspalt for dessert**)." she answered as she carried a pan high over her head across the kitchen. It had to weigh more that Godric, yet she was as graceful with the hot pan as if she were carrying a feather.

"Whatever the hell that is, it smells amazing," Sookie muttered. Lily was a mess and she said, "Alright Miss Messy, we are gonna need to get you cleaned up for your phone date with Pammy."

At the mention of Pam's name, Lily waved her hands and said Pam over and over again, excited to see her even if it was on Eric's computer screen.

"Yes, should we put on the custom Gucci dress and then genuine diamond tiara?" she said in an exasperated tone as she lifted Lily in her arms and walked out of the busy kitchen. Lily wiggled her legs, and Sookie obediently put her down.

The minute her feet hit the floor she took off. Sookie followed her, making sure she wasn't headed towards anything too breakable or a perilous staircase. Of course she was headed straight to Eric's office. Sookie caught up with just as Lily reached the ajar door and pushed it open.

His smile broke out when he saw Lily and Sookie and Sookie apologized, knowing he had been talking to someone when their daughter had burst through the door. Lily ran to Eric's open arms and scrambled up onto his lap. "Look who is on the computer waiting to talk to you my sweet girl!" he said as he kissed her curls.

Lily looked and squealed, leaning forward and touching the screen, as if she could sink through to Pam on the other side. Jason was also there in the background trying to get into the shot, but Pam kept nudging him back. Sookie made her way around the computer to stand behind Eric's chair.

"Hi big brother!" she said, waving at Jason. "Oh for God's sake Sookie. I spend too much money for Lily to be running around looking like a hobo under a bridge."

Sookie and Eric laughed and Lily matched her parents chuckle. "Pammy!" she exclaimed followed by streams of half understandable words. "Yes darling, I will come and rescue you from those neglectful parents of yours!"

Sookie rolled her eyes and Pam said, "I am serious, the only thing she is missing is a bag of beer cans, a beer gut to go along with it, and a blacked out tooth."

"Oh I have missed you Pam," Sookie admitted with a chuckle.

"Where is Godric?" Jason asked. Sookie cursed and said, "Hang on!"

She jogged to the informal dining room where Agda was cleaning up the mess as Godric told her all about the box he was making for Pam and about all the jewelry she had.

"Godric, Pam and Jason are on the computer for you and they want to talk to you."

Godric inhaled deeply in shock and ran to Eric's office, and once again Sookie trailed behind him to make sure he didn't bump into anything. Their home was full of Viking culture pieces that he had collected over the past millennium he had been walking this earth. Each piece was precious and unique. Hell, the focal point to their living room was a massive front portion of a Swedish ship with an elaborately carved dragon figurehead looming overhead. Eric simply called it his fireplace, knowing it would cause Sookie to get that exasperated look he loved so much.

Sookie entered the office where Godric was climbing on Eric's lap with Lily and began chatting to Pam and Jason all about the fish he caught as Lily squawked occasionally for attention, but mainly focused on playing with Eric's cell phone.

The family chatted every few days this way and Sookie found herself missing Jason and Pam the longer they were away. She missed their home. She missed Louisiana. Sookie didn't like the idea that Godric was already forgetting his roots.

As they signed off, Eric studied her and she simply shrugged. He felt that she was missing Pam and Jason, but she could tell he could sense something else was going through her mind. She didn't want him to think she wasn't ecstatic being here in Sweden or on this wonderful trip. If you have to go on the run, this was the way to do it.

When Eric signed them off the computer he began tickling Godric and Lily causing them to wriggle on his lap as he laughed down at them. They all seemed to get the same idea at once and formed an alliance against Sookie as they came after her, tickling her until she couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

Eric finally saved her and said. "Okay, I hear your mom's belly rumbling. Time for dinner," he commanded as he helped a panting Sookie up. She folded her hand in his and they followed their kids to the dining room where the staff had set up a beautiful table. They did this every night, even though Sookie insisted that they didn't need to.

Sookie smiled at the beautiful feast before her and said, "We are gonna say grace when y'all are settled," she said as Eric set Lily in her high chair, which he also hand carved. Sookie smiled and said, "Godric, do you want to begin grace?"

He nodded, closed his eyes, and placed his hands together, beginning it.

Lily babbled on in her own voice, not able to pronounce the words yet.

Eric merely sat there with the family and sipped a glass of donated blood during their prayer and as they ate. Lily barely made the food in her mouth until Eric pulled his chair to her side of the table and helped her out.

As they ate Eric and Sookie talked about Nora and their conversation with the Authority. Eric had been in contact with them, "reporting" in over the past couple years they had been "traveling".

Sookie occasionally spoke with him about it, but he oftentimes was frustrated after those conversations and just wanted to forget whatever it was he was dealing with.

Eric took Lily out of her chair when he was sure that she wasn't going to eat the rest of her food and played with her hair as Sookie finished up her food, encourage Godric to eat three more big bites.

Sookie set her napkin on the table and leaned back, completely full, her eyes half closed. She was going to have an amazing night sleep.

She stretched, knowing her Gran would scold her if she saw her do that at the table. She saw Godric do the same thing as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes held a look of defiance, as if daring her to tell him not to stretch at the table. What a hypocrite she would be! Sookie only smiled and said, "Touché kid."

Eric laughed and Sookie smiled at him and asked, "How did we get such a smart aleck for a kid? I blame you, Northman."

Eric gave her an innocent look and she only shook her head as she chuckled. "Alright, bath and then bed. You two stink!" he accused Lily and Godric.

""I do not stink!" Godric said back.

"You do too! You are stinky!" Eric accused and Lily pointed at him and babbled.

"Yeah, you stink Daddy!" Godric exclaimed, standing on his chair and pointing at him.

"It's not me, it's you," he said confidently, fanning his nose in exaggeration. Sookie stifled her laughter as Lily copied her father's hand movement, not knowing what it meant.

Godric, Lily, and Eric all looked at Sookie for a tie breaker and she said, "Y'all stink and need to bathe."

Godric groaned and climbed out of his chair. Although they had staff, Sookie had trained her children that they were not to become accustomed to _that _lifestyle, even though they had access to it via Eric's boatloads of money. She didn't want her kids to be snobs.

Godric grabbed his plate and Sookie grabbed her plate with Lily's and followed him into the kitchen over to the sink, waiting full of suds. Godric placed the plate on the counter next to him and looked up to Sookie.

"You wanna dry?" she asked as she stood in front of the sink.

He nodded and pulled out the footstool Eric had made for him to stand on next to her. She thoroughly cleaned their plates, handing them to Godric to dry. With only three plates, two cups, and a sippy cup, they got done quickly and Sookie dried both their hands and said, "Thank you for your help."

"Welcome, Mommy."

Sookie helped him down from the stool and he pushed it back underneath the sink.

Sookie then reached her arms down and he lifted his arms up as he rubbed his eyes again. He was exhausted. She groaned as she lifted him into her arms. He was worn out from all the excitement today.

She carried him upstairs to his bedroom and right into the bathroom.

"Okay, bath and then bed."

She helped him peel off his clothes as the water warmed up. She added some of his favorite bath toys and some of the soap to the water so it bubbled slightly and made the water smell nice.

Godric climbed in and immediately began playing with his toys and splashing around as Sookie grabbed a washcloth and began bathing him. She massaged shampoo on his blonde locks then rinsed it out as she made sure none of it got in his eyes.

Sookie let him enjoy the water for a bit after she was done bathing him. She sat on the floor reaching her hands in the tub to play with him a little until Eric walked in. He was leaning against the door and watching Godric plunge his boats under water only to the soar into the air and cruise on the waves of his bath water.

"Alright, let's get to bed Godric," he said as he walked over and pulled the plug out of the tub.

Godric stood and Eric wrapped him in a towel as Sookie cleaned up the bath toys and placed his dirty clothes in the hamper.

She could hear from here that Godric was telling Eric he wasn't that tired.

Eric told Godric that tomorrow they might go fishing again, so they needed to get some good sleep if they wanted to catch the fish.

Sookie walked in and sat on the edge of his bed as she tucked him in. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Goodnight Godric," she whispered.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy."

"Goodnight son," he said. Sookie stood as he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side to fall asleep. Eric crossed to the other side of the room and switched on his nightlight and then walked out of his room, turning off the light as he went.

He was already asleep as they shut the door, leaving it only open a crack.

"Do I need to tuck you into bed, wife?" he asked suggestively, pulling her towards him.

"Uh-uh. I am worn out and you missed your chance with me tonight Viking," she said in a sassy voice.

He pouted and they walked to their bedroom.

"Will you be up late or are you comin' to be soon?" she asked as she yawned.

"I am going to make a few more calls, then I will be up," he said as he kissed her hand and then lightly on the lips.

"I will try and wait up, but I ain't promisin' nothin'," she said.

He smiled and kissed her once more before he turned and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

Sookie went into their room and quickly changed into a nightgown and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She laid in bed, her entire body relaxing into the mattress, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle when it came to trying to stay awake. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was evening out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there everyone. Everybody is speculating why this story isn't as crazy or drama filled as my previous stories. In the story the precedes this one, Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment, Eric at one point decides that he wants to give Sookie a peaceful and full life. While I want their life together to be an adventure, I also want the couple to have some peace with their children as they continue to grow as a family. That is my goal with A Loving Peace.**

**So there won't be too much more drama. I am thinking that this story will be done soon and then it will be on to whatever my next story is. **

**So let me know what y'all think and thanks for reading!**

**(And I can't wait for TB Season 5 so I get a whole new batch of inspiration to start writing!)**

A Loving Peace

Chapter 7

Eric

Eric thrummed his fingers on the patio table by their pool. It had arrived while Sookie was taking an afternoon nap. Now he was anxiously waiting for her to wake up.

He called out for Godric to make sure he and Lily stayed in the shallow end of the pool as Godric tried to get past the rope separating the deep end and the shallow end. They had two swim instructors over at the house three days a week to teach Godric and Lily how to swim.

Lily was only on how to blow bubbles in the water and dog paddling. She hadn't quite mastered how to float on her back, but tried really hard. Eric checked his bond with Sookie. She was still snoozing.

Damn. She had been sleeping for two hours. That wasn't normal for a nap was it?

He stood and said, "Jag kommer att gå kolla på din mamma, du beter(**I am going to go check on your mother, please behave**)."

Lily and Godric didn't even acknowledge him, completely focused on their swim instructors. Eric only smiled and shook his head. They were such cute little monsters.

He sped to their room and peeked inside.

He slowly climbed in bed next to her and she immediately began to stir. She turned towards him and gave him a sleepy smile. She looked fucking adorable. She was sleeping in one of his t-shirts. "Hi, baby. What time is it?" she asked as she yawned and stretched.

A little after six. Her eyebrows popped up and he smiled and said, "I have something for you."

"Oooh yes, where are the kids?" she asked reaching for him, a lustful look in her eyes.

He laughed loudly and Sookie looked confused, but also amused. "What?"

"No I have a gift for you, lover. Though I could also give you that," he said wrapping his arms around her, getting himself a nice handful of her ass.

Sookie pushed him to lie on his back and straddled him. "I want you first."

Eric growled and claimed her lips massaging her ass. She reached between them and ran her hand into his pants and massaged him.

He growled, already responding to her touch and removed her, or rather his, shirt.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as he cupped her breasts and grinded her hot center over his now rock hard dick. "God damn," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him again softly.

Sookie ran her fingers in his hair as she kissed him and he reached between them and massaged her over her underwear. She grinded against his hand and said, "I need you."

The way she said it was so sweet and soft. It was simple and demanding.

He slid her underwear over her beautiful bottom and with Sookie's help got out of his own pants and shirt. Sookie eased down onto him causing both of them to groan in happiness. They had been having sex on the sly for a while, now that both Godric and Lily were making regular appearances in their bed at night. Even though they had sex regularly, the idea of limitation was causing them to use every opportunity to have sex.

In the stables, the shower, the garden, in the hall closets, in Eric's office, hell even in the darkened garage. If possible, they were having even more sex than they normally would.

Sookie rode Eric slowly at first, but gradually picked up her pace, angling her hips looking for the right angle she liked. Eric knew better and rolled them, hooking her legs high on his hips and plunging into her deep. She moaned out his name as he expertly found her spot and he leaned down as she arched her back and took her breast in his mouth, kissing it thoroughly before moving to its neighbor.

Sookie raised her hips up looking for more, and he decided to switch their positions again. He slid out of her warmth and dragged her practically limp body up to face the headboard of the bed. He grabbed her hands and placed them on it for support, her hips slightly bent and he growled at the view before him.

She looked behind her, wondering what was taking so long and nudged him with her foot to tell him to get to it already. "Impatient little fairy."

She only nodded and made a frustrated sound as she rubbed her ass against him. He growled and grabbed her hips and plunged into her from behind. "Fucking perfect," he moaned as he rubbed the beautiful ass he was pounding into.

Sookie was completely lost to what he was doing. Eric thrust forward and pulled Sookie's hips back simultaneously. Sookie's hands were white from gripping the headboard so hard and her neck was bent all the way back as she panted and breathed heavily. Eric loved when her hair was wild and flowing over her shoulders and back, slightly sweaty from their lovemaking.

Eric grabbed it and gave it a light tug causing Sookie to bark out in pleasure and arch her back even more.

He was close and so was Sookie. As he went deep, she clenched her inner muscles around him and straightened, placing her back right against his chest and pushing him backward so that he was in a kneeling sitting position. Eric growled in response. One hand went behind him as the other wrapped around her and grabbed her breast and massaged it in his hand as he thrust up in her.

He bent his face towards her neck and her artery raised in anticipation as it felt his lips touch the skin there, kissing her tenderly. She raised her hand and ran it up to cup his cheek, stroking it to encourage him to bite.

When he did, the blood soaked his tongue and coursed down his throat. His body sang with the taste and power of her blood coursing through him. Sookie cried out and began to come and he exploded into her and clenched her tighter to him as his seed continued to spew into her.

She trembled in his arms as he continued to drink and she mumbled, "Fuck Eric, I want more."

He growled and sealed the wound, kissing her tenderly on the neck and shoulders. "Me too," he murmured against the skin right behind her ear. Sookie leaned forward and lay on her stomach pulling him with her.

He lay on her side, kissing up and down her smooth and tan back, worshipping her.

"I can hear the kids climbing out of the pool," he said in a tortured voice as he kissed the side of her breast.

Sookie moaned in protest and rolled to her side. She reached for him, looking to claim his lips which were kissing their way up her abdomen, her breasts, her neck and then her lips.

They made out like teens for a while until Sookie pulled away and said, "The swim teachers are wondering where we are."

Eric growled and reluctantly pulled away, locating Sookie's discarded underwear and his own clothing. She wriggled into her underwear, which was something Eric couldn't seem ignore, not that he tried.

She then walked topless to the closet and slipped in to put on some clothes as he slipped into his clothes. After he slipped his shirt over his head, he turned to the bed and smoothed out the bedding to hide the evidence of their earlier love making.

Sookie then slipped out in a casual dress and a pair of flip flops as she walked over to Eric. When she stopped in front of him and stood on her toes, angling her face for a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a light kiss when he heard Lily call out for him.

She nodded in understanding and took his hand and walked out of their room and down their hallway to the stairs. Eric said, "I didn't give you a chance to give you a present."

"After what we just did, I don't need any present," she said with a smile on her face as they began descending the stairs.

He chuckled and said, "I will give you your present anyway. At dinner."

Sookie nodded and kissed the back of the hand she held in her own.

Sookie

Godric then spotted them and ran to Sookie and Eric. Eric swung him up and asked, "Hur kom resten av dina simma lektioner gå? (**How did the rest of your swim lessons go**)?"

"Bra (**Fine**)," he responded. "Elin gör verkliga korv och hamburgare (**Elin is making real hot dogs and hamburgers**)!"

"Verkliga? What do you mean real ones?" Sookie asked him with an amused smile on her face, baiting him.

"American."

Sookie chuckled as Eric shook his head in humored disbelief. They had been debating about American cuisine in their family lately. Godric wanted more "real" food aka Sookie's southern home cooking. To be honest, she did miss cooking for her children, but the food Eric's staff had been feeding her had been too delicious to put up a fight for the job.

Now Sookie tried to make a few "real" meals a week for Lily and Godric and the staff were more than intrigued by her methods in the kitchen.

"Your American "real" meals are actually rip offs of all the other cultures they were borrowed from," Eric said stubbornly.

"Not true," Sookie said as she smacked Eric's arm.

"Yeah, not true," Godric said.

Agda then walked in the room holding Lily's hand, who then dropped Agda's hand and clapped excitedly and ran to Sookie. "Mommy!" followed by her baby babble.

Sookie crouched down and held open her arms for her daughter, who walked awkwardly over to her on unsteady legs. "Yes, baby girl. Come to momma and tell her all about your swim lesson."

Sookie buried her nose in Lily's hair, smelling her child's chlorine saturated scent. Eric copied her with Godric's head.

Sookie lifted Lily up in her arms and followed Eric and Godric out to the pool area. Eric set Godric down on the chair at their outside table (another wood carved creation of Eric's) as Sookie sat Lily in her high chair.

Elin and her new sous chef Verner were at the grill speaking in rapid Swedish about if they were making the American food correctly. 

"Jag är säker på att det kommer att bli gott. Det luktar fantastiskt Elin och Verner (**I am sure it will be delicious. It smells amazing Elin and Verner**)," Sookie reassured them.

Elin and Verner gave her a nervous smile and turned back to the burgers and hotdogs sizzling on the grill. Eric sped off somewhere causing Lily to give an excited gasp, her eyes trying to make sense of the fact that her daddy was there one moment, and then gone the next.

Eric then reappeared just as quickly as he disappeared and held a white envelope out to Sookie just as Verner set a plate in front of her and Godric. Sookie took a bite of her hotdog, nodding to a nervous Elin and giving her a thumbs up to indicate the food was just as good as she had predicted. She then held her hand out to Eric and said, "Did this cost a fortune? I swear to God if this is a deed to another house Eric Northman," she warned as she swallowed.

Eric only chuckled and said, "Open it, Sookie."

Sookie popped a potato chip in her mouth as she began opening the envelope. While she did, Eric sat and made sure Lily was eating her food instead of throwing it down to their beautiful pair of Great Swiss Mountain dogs, Thor and Loki.

Sookie unfolded the letter, which she recognized was one from the Authority.

After some words she hadn't covered from her word of the day calendar, her jaw dropped once she realized the gist of the letter.

They could go home.

Sookie teared up and looked at Eric.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"We can leave as early as next week," he said as Verner set a snifter of blood.

Next week she could be home in Louisiana. With Jason, Pam, Isabelle, Patty, and everyone else from her life there.

Godric, mouth full of food, "Go where next week?" he asked, confused.

"Back to Louisiana," Eric responded.

"To Pammy? And Uncle Jason?" he asked excitedly.

Eric nodded and said to him, "Yes, I haven't told your Aunt Pam yet, because I thought you and Lily would want to tell her as a special surprise tonight."

Godric nodded and clapped his hands excitedly.

Lily continued to eat, not understanding what they were discussing.

"Can we tell her now?" he asked, beginning to slide out of his chair..

"We will once we finish dinner," Eric replied, pointing to Godric's still full plate of food.

Godric slumped back in his chair and grabbed another handful of chips, munching on them.

Sookie felt Eric's eyes on her and said, "are we sure it's safe to go back?" she asked nervously.  
>She didn't want to get the kids hopes up. Or her own.<p>

Eric leaned forward and explained in his calming deep voice, "Sookie, I have been in contact with the Authority ever since Nora showed up with Isabelle on our door a year ago. We have been in negotiations since that date. The Authority refused to negotiate regarding a pardon for Nora because she is seen as a traitor, passing on confidential inside information to us. She is banished from America until there is a pardon. If she does return the states without a pardon, she will be put to the true death. Nora has never been intrigued by America, so it will not be a challenge for her to make the rest of the world her home."

Sookie remained silent, eating her hamburger and drinking her iced tea as she listened to him. This was the most he had really talked about his conversations with the Authority.

"We are not in the same situation as Nora. We are not traitors and we are simply a family that went on vacation, following the proper protocol for taking such a leave."

"And the interest in me? Is that gone now too?" she asked as Elin gave her another hot dog. Sookie said, "Elin efter detta jag är bra, tack (**Elin after this one I am good, thank you**)."

Elin nodded and headed back to the grill. Godric was throwing small chunks of his hot dog to Thor and Loki, who were fighting over the scraps at their feet.

Eric looked at Sookie and gave her his most reassuring smile. "Their interest in you is what took me so long to negotiate the return home. I had to tell them you were a telepath. There was already so much interest surrounding you, especially after they suspected you of killing both Bill and Nan, who were high ranking members. They needed some kind of an explanation for the secrecy and I had to give it to them. Please forgive me, but I did it because this small admission makes them think this is all we have been hiding. I have negotiated contracts that they may hire you out if you would like to assist them and I approve. I will also be present for every reading. I also included the clauses that said you would only assist in reading humans if they follow _our _original agreement of handing over the humans guilty of anything over to the human authorities and not exacting punishment themselves."

"And they were play with all these stipulations?" Sookie asked genuinely interested in his answer.

"Not at first. But I had told them this was the only way we would return home. And they would be gaining a telepath for hire and a sufficient sheriff for Louisiana area five once more."

Sookie scoffed, "Sufficient? Now you are fishing for compliments, Viking."

He chuckled, taking a sip of his blood and asked, "So? What are you thinking min strålande fru (**my radiant wife**)?"

Sookie looked at their gorgeous Swedish home, the grounds, the staff that had become family. Eric could see she was torn.

"Sookie, this is not choice you have to make. Here or there... we can always return here. I just want you to know that home is now accessible to you. I know you have been missing it and that you are afraid that Godric and Lily will not know your culture and their roots. And I completely understand. We have been in Sweden two years now, and away from Louisiana a lot longer than that."

Sookie chewed her bottom lip. She would miss Elin and Agda. Adolf and even the newcomer Verner. The gardener Gjord. She would miss their days at the beach. She would _not _miss the winter. That was for damn sure.

Sookie leaned forward and took Eric's hand in her own. "Its ns not that I don't want to jump at the chance. I just don't want to make this decision for our family. I feel we should make it as a family. I know I have been missing Louisiana but what do _you _want, Eric?"

"I want you to be happy. I want Godric and Lily to be happy. I want to see my progeny. I want Pam and Jason in our children's lives. But most importantly, as long as I am with you and our barn (**kids**), I am happy and couldn't care less where we live," he responded to her.

Sookie squeezed his hand and then lifted it to her lips. "I feel your honesty. I don't deserve you min man (**my husband**)," she whispered sincerely, tears in her eyes.

Eric smiled and stood, leaning over the table and kissed her lips, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So? Are we going home, Sookie?" he asked as he sat back down draining his blood.

Sookie turned to where Lily and Godric were now running around in the yard with the dogs and called out to them. They ran over with the dogs on running around barking with their tongue hanging out of their mouth and the tails wagging frantically.

Lily collapsed in Sookie's lap, looking up at her laughing and panting, trying to catch her breath.

Godric simply fell to the ground, letting the enormous dogs clobber him with kisses. "Listen to your mom," Eric ordered.

Godric sat up and looked to his mom as the dogs lay down next to Godric. Sookie lifted Lily to her lap and said, "Your daddy has suggested we move back to Louisiana, where Pam and Jason are. But if you don't want to leave this home, we don't have to. We can stay here, or we can go on vacation somewhere else. What do y'all think?" she asked them.

Lily was still catching her breath as she sucked on her thumb and Godric asked, "We would get to be with Pammy, Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Jason?"

Sookie nodded and recognized that Godric too was torn. She tried to peek into his mind, but he was as good as his mother when it came to building walls to keep people out. She projected to him, '_It's okay, go ahead and tell us what you want, honey_'.

"Do we have to leave Thor and Loki?" he asked, looking nervous as he pet Loki on the head.

Eric chuckled and said, "No we can bring Thor and Loki and anything else from here we want. Except Agda and the rest of the people who work in the house. Their homes are here along with their families."

"We would never see them again?" he asked, his voice getting upset.

"No, baby, we can come back to Sweden anytime you want to see them or live here in this the house. Like your daddy told me, we can go back and forth between here and Louisiana as much as you want," Sookie reassured them.

Lily continued to suck her thumb as Thor licked her toes, causing them to flex as she giggled. Sookie could see in her daughter's mind that she was not really aware of the conversation that was going on around her, but that she was happy. Sookie looked to Godric who looked like he was getting more and more decisive.

Sookie now wondered which he was leaning toward. Either way she would do what he wanted. Sookie was homesick, but she also had found a second home in Sweden as well. Maybe Jason and Pam could come and live with them for a while. Sookie reminded herself that if Godric chose Sweden, then they could always revisit that decision after some time. She just wanted her kids and her husband to be happy.

"I want to go to Louisiana to Aunt Pam, Aunt Isabelle, and Uncle Jason. As long as Thor and Loki can come too," he said.

Eric said, "That is your only reservation? Thor and Loki?"

Godric nodded and Sookie bounced Lily on her lap in excitement. "Do you hear that baby girl? We are goin' home!" 

-Two Weeks Later-

BUMP! Bump! Whoooooossh. They landed. Sookie exhaled and released her death grip on Eric's hand. He flexed it and winced to be funny and Sookie giggled as she blushed.

"Hey I am gettin' better! Lay off of me!" she exclaimed as she waited for the plane to slowly finish taxiing down the runway and stop.

When it finally stopped and Captain Tyler emerged from the cockpit, he began preparing to unload everybody and everything. Sookie chuckled as Godric sprinted to the front of the plane, his feel falling heavily causing an echo throughout the airplane's cabin, asking if he could help.

_Captain Tyler is a good and patient man_, Sookie thought to herself as she picked a now awakened Lily who was rubbing her eyes. She looked for Sookie and once her eyes settled on her mother she lifted her arms and clenched and unclenched her hands to tell Sookie she wanted to be picked up.

Sookie went to the built in playpen and lifted her in her arms, "Did you have a good nap baby girl?"

She nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes looking around the cabin for Eric and her brother.

Lily looked to Sookie and asked, "GodicK?"

"He is here honey. He is gettin' off the plane to help Captain Tyler," she responded as she reached for their travel bag.

Sookie began walking off the plane just as Eric came up behind her with the rest of their essential luggage and took her bag from her shoulder as they headed to the front of the plane.

As they turned to get off the plane, Sookie gasped when she saw the runway. It was completely glammed out. There was a large elegant party with candles, lanterns, and a bar of cocktails and appetizers.

Sookie smiled and her eyes were stinging as everyone in the crowd said, "Welcome Home!" all at once.

Lily waved her hands excitedly causing many in the crowd to laugh and clap. Godric was already running toward Jason and a crying Pam, throwing his arms around Pam's neck. She picked him up easily and swung him around. When she set him down he repeated the same hug with Jason who held onto him and appeared to be asking him questions.

Sookie felt a gentle nudge and she realized she had been frozen looking at the friendly faces below her. Eric was smiling down at her and inclined his head to get her moving down the airplane stairs.

She saw almost all of Bon Temps there, Isabelle, and many she didn't recognize but she knew that Eric did. Sookie smiled out at the crowd, her eyes falling on Jason and Pam, who were definitely the culprits behind this party.

Sookie reached the bottom of the stairs and set Lily down who ran toward the crowd of smiling faces. She ran right into Jason's arms who kissed her forehead and cheeks before Pam snatched her out of his arms and showered her with kisses and French praise.

Sookie was so happy. Eric grabbed her hand and led her the rest of the way to the crowd. As she flung her arms around Jason, she let out the biggest smile.

She was home.

**So, thoughts? Please send me a review! I can't wait to get your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I think there are only going to be a couple more chapters. And then I am going to start cooking up ideas for my next story, depending on how TB Season 5 goes.**

**Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing or messaging me! They make me happy.**

A Loving Peace

Chapter 8

Sookie

Sookie grabbed Godric's backpack as she tried not to trip over Lily who was hanging onto her skirt and following her every move.

"Lily, honey, let go of momma's skirt," she said as she untangled Lily's hand from her cotton skirt.

Lily briefly let go but once Sookie started moving Godric towards the garage, Lily latched on once more giving a frantic whimper. Lily was approaching that age where soon she would learn her independence and then Sookie and Eric would be the ones chasing her.

Today was a big day for their family.

After much debate and talking, Sookie and Eric had agreed to let Godric go to school. He had begged to go to the public schools like the other kids. Sookie and Eric were wary for a few reasons. The main challenge was having to trust someone else with their child's safety and not being there to monitor it themselves.

The second was that Sookie remembered her own school experience as a telepath. It had been hard, both academically and socially. Sookie had a hard time learning when she was in school because she had yet to learn how to block it all out.

The third reason was that Eric wasn't sure the public school system in Louisiana was structured correctly and therefore, their son wouldn't learn everything that a private tutor could offer.

Sookie and Eric had struggled with the decision a lot. Godric was desperate, practicing with Sookie and Jason on his telepathy shields. Meanwhile Eric found a private school in Shreveport that seemed to meet Eric's bare minimum educational requirements.

The issue of safety was more complicated. While Sookie couldn't see a solution, Eric suggested two bodyguards with Godric at all times when he wasn't with Sookie or Eric. They would always be in the background.

Sookie wasn't sure what having two bodyguards would do for Godric's social life, but if Godric was willing to agree to the private school and the two bodyguards, she would allow it.

Godric was ecstatic, asking when he could go and get his new school uniform. Sookie and Eric both took him "back to school" shopping even though he had never technically gone to school. They had him fitted for his uniforms and ordered enough to last him through the school year.

Eric had arranged for a secure car, a Mercedes Guard that would drive Godric to and from school every day with his two guards that he had been interviewing for months now. Eric told Sookie about a man named Edward Shevardnadze, a former president of Georgia that had survived a bazooka attack in one of these cars. While Sookie didn't foresee any bazooka attacks on the way to school, it was better to be safe than sorry. Eric also had the manufacturers mix colloidal silver into the coats of paint, so any vampire unaware of this detail would be burned if they tried to rip the car apart when trying to get to their son.

On his first day, Sookie would be dropping him off at school. She picked Lily up and told Godric to wait inside while she handed Lily off to Eric.

"Baby girl, I am gonna need you to keep daddy company this mornin'," she said, kissing her forehead.

She walked to his office, where he was instructing Godric's guards, and knocked before entering.

Sookie entered and Eric asked the guards, "Are you clear on your orders?" with a serious and warning face.

They both nodded and Sookie could see that they meant it.

Eric nodded and said, "Then wait for us to meet you in the garage in a few moments."

They left the office, both nodding their respect to Sookie on their way past her. Sookie made her way to Eric and said, "Godric is ready."

He nodded and stood, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out. He was nervous. Neither of them liked letting the kids out of their sight, except for when they were with Pam, Isabelle, or Jason.

Sookie set Lily down and held her hand, leading them through the kitchen towards the garage door where Godric was waiting.

"We are gonna be late," he whined, stomping his foot.

"Stop whinin', we will not be late," Sookie reassured him as she looked him over to make sure everything was in place.

He had his lunch, his uniform required him to wear a little blazer, so she didn't have to worry about him getting cold. He had his backpack filled with the supplies from the list the school had provided. He had a change of his PE uniform and sneakers.

He was ready.

Sookie ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it.

"You have everything?" she asked.

He nodded and began pulling her towards the garage door, but she stopped him and said, "Say goodbye to your daddy and sister."

Godric skipped towards Eric and flung his arms around his legs. Eric chuckled and bent down and said, "Be good at school. And be careful please," he ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

Godric nodded and said, "Okay Daddy."

Godric said, "Bye Lily," pecking her cheek before turning to Sookie and said, "Come on Mommy!"

Sookie pecked Eric's lips and then handed Lily off to him. She looked to Sookie, as if wondering where she was going. Sookie said, "I will be back shortly Lily."

She nodded and leaned her head against Eric's shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Eric leaned his cheek on the top of Lily's curls and rubbed her back gently. "Come home safe to me, lover," he said softly, his eyes on Sookie.

Sookie nodded and kissed him softly one more time, feeling his anxiety and trying to comfort him through the bond. "I will be back soon."

Eric nodded and she turned and walked out the door with Godric into the garage where the Mercedes was already purring and the guards in the driver and front seat.

Both got out and introduced themselves as Tony and Phil.

Sookie and Godric both said, "How de do," and climbed in the back of the car after Phil opened the door for them. As they backed out of the garage and driveway Sookie and Godric waved frantically to Eric, who was standing in the open doorway with Lily as they waved goodbye to them.

Godric buckled up and said, "Are Tony and Phil gonna be goin' to school with me?" he asked.

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, honey. They are the guards your father arranged for you to have. But you will barely notice them there. You just focus on school and makin' some friends, okay?" she asked.

He nodded and looked out the window. "Will the other kids have guards?" he asked.

"No, probably not sweetheart." 

"Why do I need one?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"Because you and your sister are special. And me and your daddy don't want anythin' happenin' to you. So we got the guards to make sure nothin' does," she explained without going into too much detail aloud.

_Do you remember the rules about mind readin'?_ she asked telepathically to her son.

He turned to her and nodded, answering in his mind, _No readin' anybody's mind if I can help it, no tellin' anyone about my ability, if I do hear anythin' from someone's mind don't mention it to nobody, no cheatin' on homework, and if anything happens that scares me I need to call out to you for help._

Sookie nodded her head and replied, _Yes. All the rules are important, but especially that last one. Anything weird or scary happens at all, you need to call out to me and I will come and get you right away. Do you understand? _

Godric nodded and looked back out the window. Sookie inhaled deeply as they entered the Shreveport city limits. She let out a shaky exhale and Godric looked at her and asked, "Are you scared Mommy?"

"I am just nervous, honey. But everything will be fine. Do you feel okay?" she asked, looking her son over. She sensed no anxiety or nervous energy coming off of him at all.

"I am excited," he said, holding his lunch bag closer to his chest. Sookie smiled and nodded, saying, "Good, you will have a fun day, sweetie."

As they rolled up to the swanky private prep school, Sookie made sure Godric had everything before climbing out of the car after Phil had it opened up for her.

She said thank you and he nodded. Tony went to park the car and Phil guided Sookie and Godric into the school towards the office. Sookie told the secretary's there that she was enrolling Godric Northman. They both nodded, looking back and forth between each other. Sookie didn't need to hear their thoughts to know what they were thinking.

Eric had been in contact with the school every step of the way, especially when it came to arranging guards for Godric. The women were wondering what sort of couple Mr. and Mrs. Northman were. They obviously hadn't been expecting Sookie to walk in, in her summer sundress. Sookie waited for the paperwork, but was surprised when a man in his early thirties walked out of an adjoining office and asked, "Mrs. Northman?"

Sookie nodded, holding Godric's hand, and said, "Yes, I am Mrs. Northman and this is my son Godric."

"I am Principal Bill Cooley. Pleasure to meet both of you. Would you like to step into my office?" he asked.

Sookie nodded and said, "Sure," guiding Godric with her into the office. Phil stood outside the door, monitoring everything going on inside for any potential danger.

"Please have a seat," he said, motioning to some chairs across from his desk. Sookie helped Godric into the chair and then sat herself in the one next to his.

"I would like to begin by saying that we are so happy you have chosen our institution for Godric's education. We are more than impressed by his entry exam testing scores and feel that Godric will fit in well among his peers," he said with a smile.

Sookie nodded and said, "We are hopin' he does."

"We understand that every family has specific needs with their child and Godric is no exception. We hope that you will believe me when I say that we will nurture Godric's learning and that we will provide a safe and comfortable learning and growing environment for him."

Sookie once again nodded and said, "Thank you Mister Cooley. I appreciate that."

"Additionally, we would like to say that we are happy to accommodate your security needs however you see fit to ensure your son's safety and well-being. I understand your husband and you have arranged for guards. While we hope they will not interfere in the classroom, we understand their presence is required for Godric's protection."

"Absolutely. Both guards should be with Godric the entire time. We have given them detailed instructions to only approach or confront Godric should he require their assistance or if there is a direct threat. We hope that they will fade into the background otherwise."

The young principal nodded and said, "That's good to hear. I understand that it can be difficult to trust the safety of one's child to someone."

Sookie considered his statement and said, "Yes, however Godric's case is unique. His father is a prominent vampire in this state. Godric is a target because of it. We are takin' every precaution because of this fact."

Principal Cooley's eyebrows shot up and he said, "I understand."

Sookie nodded, seeing in his mind that he was intimidated by the fact that Eric was vampire, and a powerful one at that. Sookie had been filling out the paperwork as she spoke with the principal, and Godric sat there kicking his legs back and forth, clearly restless to get to his class.

"Is there any questions or concerns I can address with you Mrs. Northman?" he asked.

"Yes, I will be needin' three additional emergency contact forms, although in the event of an emergency you can simply call my husband or myself. I also would like to give the same people privileges should they come to see my son or pick him up from school."

He nodded and stood saying he would retrieve the proper forms. As she waited she looked over at Godric who smiled at her when she winked at him.

"Your principal seems nice," she whispered to him.

"He is scared of you and daddy," he whispered back with a goofy smile on his face. He looked just like Eric, with his smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No he isn't!" Sookie said, even though she knew it was true a bit. Well Principal Cooley being afraid of Eric was true, not of Sookie.

Godric focused his attention to his Avengers backpack and Sookie reached in her purse for her checkbook that Eric had given her.

Mr. Cooley came back in with the forms and Sookie took them, looking them over before filling them out and signing them. She handed those over to Bill Cooley then said, "Now, we expect to have a packed lunch for Godric every day, but should he require or prefer the school lunch, we would like to pay in advance for the lunch program and any other costs or dues owed for his tuition," as she waved her checkbook.

Principal Cooley nodded and pressed a button on his phone, saying, "Margie, will you bring a total for Mrs. Northman including a year of lunches built into that figure."

Margie came back over the intercom with a loud, "Sure." Sookie began to fill out the check signing her name and filling out the date and name of the school. Margie came in with a post it in her hand and handed it to Sookie.

Sookie's eyes popped at the figure. "This is for just this year?" she asked in shock.

Margie and Principal Cooley both nodded, looking at her confused. Sookie felt like she had no choice but to fill out $34,890 in the little box. Sookie reminded herself that Eric spared no expense when it came to their children. But hell, that was expensive. But she then rationalized that her son's education was worth ten times more than that.

"I apologize for my shock. My husband usually pays these types of balances and is more accustomed to the numbers and figures," she said as she tore the check from her checkbook and handed it over to Principal Cooley.

Principal Cooley nodded and smiled at Sookie and she said, "Now that it's almost 8:00, shouldn't Godric be getting to his classroom?" she asked.

Principal Cooley nodded and stood. He looked to Margie who said, "Penelope Bloom's class I believe."

Sookie nodded and stood, holding her hand out for Godric who stood and readjusted his backpack on his back.

Principal Cooley walked around his desk and said, "Mrs. Northman, I will take you to your son's classroom where I will introduce you and your son's guards to his teacher."

Sookie nodded and followed Principal Cooley out of his office. Phil and Tony brought up the rear.

Godric was practically skipping he was so excited to see his classroom and Sookie chuckled down at him. He was so damn cute.

The school was really nice and super swanky. As they entered the classroom she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. A text from Eric reading_ Everything going okay?_

Sookie quickly responded, _Yes, meeting Godric's teacher now and looking at the classroom. Be home soon._

She tucked the phone back in her pocket and looked around the classroom of kids who were all matching Godric in their uniforms. Sookie smiled around the room and thought at Godric, _Looks like fun, huh?_

Godric smiled up at her and nodded, but she felt his little hand grip hers a bit tighter. A kind faced woman approach the posse surrounding Godric and she said, "You must be Mrs. Northman and you must be Godric. You look a lot like your mom," she added to Godric with a wink.

Sookie didn't say anything, not wanting to disclose that he was actually the spitting image of his father, who was vampire and supposedly incapable of procreating.

Sookie shook her hand and said, "Pleased to meet ya Ms. Bloom."

Ms. Bloom crouched down and said, "Godric, in my class you get your very own cubby. Do you want me to show you where that is?" she asked in her spot on teacher's voice.

He nodded and looked to Sookie who nodded to him, encouraging him to go with his teacher.

Godric timidly let go of Sookie's hand and followed Ms. Bloom to his cubby. Sookie turned to the principal and said, "What time does Godric come home from school?"

"School lets out at 3:30," he replied.

Sookie nodded and looked to Phil and Tony. "Once Ms. Bloom finishes for the day, please bring Godric directly home."

They both nodded and said "Yes, ma'am."

Godric came back towards Sookie and the guards and said, "Mom it's not an actual cubby. It's a little cabinet with no door."

Sookie chuckled and explained to a confused group, "Godric's father sleeps in a small underground room that we call a cubby. He was expecting that instead of an actual cubby."

They all looked confused, especially Ms. Bloom, but slightly amused by the confusion and Sookie bent down and said to Godric, "Well that's nice of Ms. Bloom to give you your own space for your coat, lunch, and backpack. Do you have somethin' to say to her?"

Godric nodded and said, "Thank you Ms. Bloom."

Ms. Bloom nodded and said, "Of course, dear."

"Ms. Bloom, I want to thank you on behalf of my husband and I for accommodating Godric's guards here, Tony and Phil. They will not interrupt your class unless it is absolutely necessary."

"It is no problem," she said kindly, reaching her hand out to the guards and shaking their hands.

Sookie crouched in front of Godric and said, "Alright honey, I am gonna let you have fun here. Alright? I will see you after school."

Godric nodded, but there was a panicky look in his eyes. _Can't you stay all day?_ he asked in her mind.

Sookie hugged him so it wasn't so obvious something was passing between them. _No Baby, but you are gonna have so much fun you won't even notice I'm not here. And remember you can call out to me anytime and Phil and Tony are here to keep an eye on you. Your teacher is also really nice._

He pulled back and nodded, but Sookie could detect some tears in his eyes. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him and projected, _Remember your shields and the rules. Okay?_

He nodded and Sookie said, "I love you. I will see you when you get off of school? Do you want me to come and pick you up?" she asked.

He nodded as he played with the adjustable straps on his backpack. Sookie nodded and said, "Okay I will be here right when you get off."

Ms. Bloom took over and in an attempt to distract Godric from the fact that Sookie was leaving by saying, "Godric, I want to show you your desk so you can get all your school supplies in it and the you can meet the rest of the kids in your class," guiding him towards the middle of the classroom and all the other children. Sookie was standing in the hall and watching to make sure he was okay.

Godric looked over his shoulder one last time before a classmate approached and told him he had a really cool backpack. Sookie gave him one last smile before turning and walking down the hall with Tony following her. "Don't you need to be with Godric?" she asked, confused.

"I assumed you would need a ride, Ma'am," he said. Sookie shook her head and said, "I will be fine gettin' home. Stay with my son, please."

Tony nodded and hesitated for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded as her eyes welled with tears. "I'm fine."

"I cried like a baby when I first took my daughter to preschool and left her," he admitted with a smile on his face. The fact that this giant 6'5 hulking black man that towered over her now had cried on his daughter's first day of school made Sookie give a tearful chuckle and reply, "I feel like it was just yesterday I had him and was changing his diapers."

He nodded and said, "That's exactly how I felt Ma'am."

"You can call me Sookie," she said, wiping a stray tear away.

Tony nodded and asked, "Are you sure you are gonna be okay gettin' home Miss Sookie?"

She nodded and said, "I promise. I will meet y'all here at 3:30. Make sure he is okay, will you?"

Tony nodded and gave her a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder before turning and walking back towards the classroom.

Sookie walked to what appeared to be a janitor's closet and went inside. She then teleported herself home and immediately felt for Eric.

She ran to their living room where Eric was on the couch playing with Lily, but he had obviously cried as well. There were blood remnants near the corners of his eyes. He looked at a crying Sookie and held his arms out to her and she ran to them, "He was such a brave little boy."

Sookie felt Eric smile against her shoulder. "Of course he was. Sookie, did you like the teacher and the look of the other children?"

She nodded. "Although it was swanky school, it was just like every other elementary classroom out there. I think he is gonna love it."

He nodded and she told him the story of the cubby confusion, which he laughed over.

Sookie leaned into his side and also picked up a Barbie to play with Lily. "Who shall I be Miss Lily?" she asked. "I see that your daddy is the strapping Ken."

"Strapping? Have you seen under his trunks, my Sookie?" he asked in mock horror.

Sookie laughed and said, "You are somethin' else, you know that? Watch it in front of our impressionable four year old daughter here mister."

Lily brought them back to playing Barbies with a frustrated mewl and Sookie and Eric focused on their daughter once more.

Eric

Sookie and Eric put Lily down for a nap after she made them lunch and Sookie decided to go outside and lay by the pool to get some sun. Eric had been tempted to go after her, but he was resolved to get some work done first and then play with Sookie in the sun.

It had been a year since they had returned from Sweden. Sookie and Eric picked up the threads of their old life easily enough. Eric had been swamped getting caught up for his area work, but both Isabelle and Pam stepped in and helped him both with the work and at home with Sookie.

Sookie had already been requested by the Authority twice now for her services. It had gone fairly smoothly, although each time was a stress for both Eric and Sookie. They always were concerned with any threat to their little family or each other.

Sookie performed beautifully on both occasions and made it clear that she would do whatever it took as long as it didn't violate the terms of her contract. Eric could feel that it also made her feel good about contributing something to their family's bank accounts, even though she never had to worry about that.

As they lay in bed one night, she wondered if she should expand and offer her services to others. Eric and she had a lot to talk about if that was what she wanted to do. He wanted to ensure they didn't make any moves that might endanger them so soon after coming back.

Eric went to his office and powered on his computer. Tonight they were having a small dinner party to celebrate Godric's first day.

Sookie had been fighting with Pam who wanted a soiree, but his beautiful staunch wife put her foot down and said it was just going to be a family dinner. Pam, who was just as stubborn, demanded that they at least have a cake for Godric. Sookie relented the cake.

Pam had spent the night and he wondered about Godric. He called Tony who answered immediately and said, "He is fine. He got a bit nervous once he realized Miss Sookie was gone, but he is making friends and doing math right now."

"That's good, thank you Tony."

He hung up and focused on his work. He worked until two and then he growled low in frustration. He couldn't process one more residency request tonight. Not one more.

He felt Sookie still outside and by the relaxed bond he assumed she was probably asleep in a lounge chair by the pool.

He turned off his computer and zipped outside to where Sookie was. She was indeed asleep on her stomach. He smiled and walked over to her chair towering over her still form. She looked so peaceful. Her bronze skin glowed in the sunlight.

He sat on the end of the chair lightly and ran his hands along her smooth legs. Sookie mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake.

She was really out. He had the perfect way to wake her up in mind. He slowly moved each of her legs off to the sides of the lounge chair and made space for himself and what he wanted to do. Sookie didn't even stir.

Her little scantily clad ass taunted him. He wanted to spank it, but then she would wake. He lightly got off the chaise and got on his knees at the end of the chair. Perfect. She was just far enough down that he perfect access to her.

He began by kissing in between her thighs. She moved one of her feet, but otherwise remained still and unaware he was even here with her. As he reached her bathing suit, he fingered it aside and looked at her. She was so fucking gorgeous.

He licked her, one long lick, and then did concentrated flicks of his tongue on her bundle of nerves. She jerked awake and her thighs clenched. When she looked back and saw it was Eric she moaned and propped herself on her elbows, watching him from behind.

Sookie arched her back, giving Eric better access and he was more than appreciative. Sookie moaned as he worked her with his tongues and fingers. He delved his tongue deep inside of her folds, wanting to collect all of her juices.

She writhed against the lawn chair and moaned Eric's name as he gave her oral. Eric brought her hips slightly off the chair and held her to his mouth as he felt her walls contracting, readying for her release. She was panting heavily and her heartbeat was frantic.

She called out Eric's name in that little twang of her that drove him wild. With a final plunge of his three digits into her and then bending them slightly and tickling that spot that made her go over every time, she came around his fingers and his tongue alternated stimulating her clit and lapping up everything he could get from her.

As Sookie came down she was completely limp and panting to catch her breath, calling out for her God. Eric licked and sucked her sweet skin down there as she caught her breath, then crawled up her body as she rolled over on her back and rested heavily on top of her.

"I want to fuck you hard on this thing, but I fear it wouldn't survive the impact," he whispered against her lips.

Sookie smiled, but her eyes burned with lust at his words. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, then captured his lips in a searing and passionate kiss before breaking it to catch her breath. He could smell she was already ready again. He quickly pulled himself away and stood and began undressing slowly.

She watched him with a heated gaze and then began mimicking him, taking off her bikini top and then wriggling out of her bottoms.

Eric growled and grabbed her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she rubbed her slick center over his very erect penis.

Sookie moaned at the feel of him. Eric could tell she thought that he was going to fuck her like this or against the garden wall, but no.

He was going to play with Sookie.

He began walking to the garden wall and she got excited and rubbed her breasts against his chest as she kissed his lips lightly.

He then quickly zipped towards the pool, holding Sookie tightly to him, and jumped in the cold water.

She shrieked in surprise and came up, gasping for breath, her hair a wet net everywhere. Eric jerked his own short hair out of his face and laughed as Sookie attempted to push the hair out of her face.

She pushed herself away from Eric and splashed him.

Sookie was laughing and said, "Very funny! I'll get you for that Northman."

"Oh I am sure you will. I look forward to it," he said playfully, swimming closer to her.

She dived underwater, displaying her smooth bare little ass to him and he swam after her. She came up, her hair once again smooth and said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Oh so now you want to fuck me against a wall, well you have got another thin-"

Eric caught up to her and smashed his lips over hers, silencing her. He took control and pressed her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked them toward the corner of the pool. He had her cornered now.

He continued to kiss her as her back was in the corner of the pool and reached between them and massaged his fingers roughly over her clit, getting her ready for him. She broke away and said in a breathy voice, "You don't play fair."

He chuckled and kissed her softly this time, but it soon turned to a passionate kiss that was so intense he swore he could feel his dead heart flutter.

Sookie broke the kiss and Eric said, "I need you Sookie. Are you ready?"

She nodded and said, "Oh God yes, please!"

He then guided himself into her and moved inside of her. She moaned and wrapped her legs and arms around him tighter, kissing him occasionally as he moved inside her.

As they both came closer and closer to their shared climax, Eric sped up, wanting to feel as much of Sookie as he could. Sookie seemed just as desperate and held still as he pummeled into. She leaned back and kissed him hard, swiping her tongue against his fangs, releasing blood into his mouth. He came, swelling inside of her gorgeous pussy, causing her to cry out and dig her nails into his back as she came hard.

She clenched around him and he shot more of his cool seed inside of her causing her to whimper in pleasure as her hips worked to take him deeper.

"I love you, Sookie," he gasped out.

She nodded and kissed him, "I love you too, my husband."

Eric stilled inside of her, pulling her away from the corner and floated in the water as he calmed. Sookie kissed him all over his face as he swam them around. He held her face still and placed soft kisses on her lips.

He then pulled out and kissed her one last time.

"You need to get ready to pick up Godric," he murmured against her lips.

Sookie gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "Shit!" she exclaimed, popping out of his grasp. He growled in protest and flew out of the pool, grabbing Sookie's bathing suit and his clothes, dressing quickly.

He slowly walked into the house and up the stairs, walking into Lily's room to see if she was awake. If she wasn't she needed to wake up or she would be awake all night. Not that he minded. But she would be grumpy all day tomorrow.

She was still partially asleep, tossing and turning. Eric leaned down and stroked her hair and face, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Min vackra dotter, it is time for you to wake up," he cooed to her.

She peeked her eyes open and said, "Morning daddy."

"Good morning precious one," he said lovingly.

Eric gripped her under her arms and picked her up and carried her to his and Sookie's room. Sookie was in the shower. She was getting ready to pop into the school to get Godric.

"Where is Godric?" she asked in a tired voice as she yawned.

"Your brother is still at school. Your mother is getting ready to go and get him now," he replied as he looked at the clock.

It was just now three. Sookie needed to speed up.

He set Lily on the bed, who then curled up on top of the cover and laid her head on Sookie pillow. It was almost alarming how like her mother she was. Her mannerisms, her beautiful brown eyes, and sometimes her sassy attitude.

Eric walked to the bathroom and walked inside saying, "Lover, it is just now three."

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, nodding and saying, "Okay, I am gonna throw myself together and I will be ready to go to him."

She towel dried her hair as she walked out into the bedroom and asked Lily, "Hi baby, how was your nap?"

Lily shrugged and said, "Can I go with you to get Godric, Mommy?"

Sookie looked to Eric who shrugged and said, "Well Pam will be awake soon, Lily. Do you want to wait here for her or do you want to come."

Lily thought about it and said, "I want to come."

Sookie nodded and said, "Eric, will you go get Lily ready while I finish dressing?"

Eric nodded and held his hand out to Lily, who bounced off the bed and allowed Eric to take her hand and lead her out of the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes late, Lily was ready. It usually only took Eric five to ten minutes to get the kids ready each, but Lily was getting particular about her hair these days, demanding pigtails, French braids, side ponytails like her momma, and other elaborate styles.

Eric told her he only had time for pigtails, but she kept looking in the mirror and saying they weren't even like Pam did.

Eric gave an exasperated huff and said, "Lily they are perfect. Now your mother is waiting for you. Let's go."

Lily nodded, her little curly pigtails bouncing as she walked out of her bedroom. Sookie was just coming out of the bedroom and looked beautiful. She had another one of her sundresses on with white cowgirl boots that contrasted beautifully with her tan legs. Her hair was down and tousled but she had it pinned away from her face. She wore no makeup but mascara and lip gloss. She didn't even need that.

Eric smiled and said, "You look gorgeous."

Sookie smiled and waved her hand at him as if he was being ridiculous. She bent down and looked Lily over. She said, "Lily you look great. I like that pink dress. Did Aunt Pam give that to you?" she asked as she straightened it and kissed her cheek.

Lily only nodded. "Daddy helped me pick it."

Sookie said, "Daddy had good taste. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and held her arms out to Sookie, who pulled her up in her arms. She groaned and said, "You are getting big for me baby girl."

"I am?" she asked, playing with one of her pigtails.

Sookie chuckled and said, "Not too big."

Eric kissed both his women and watched them pop away.

He was on strict instructions to make sure the dinner went off without a hitch. He inhaled and smelled that their cook had started the meal. Sookie said Eric could hire her when she didn't want to cook or if there was a big dinner like the one tonight that needed to be cooked for.

Eric walked into the kitchen, checking with Lorna the cook, who said she had everything under control. While food didn't smell bad to vampires, it didn't smell appetizing. But after many years of living with his human family, he took note of the type of scents they typically enjoyed.

Eric had also hired a kitchen aide, who happened to be Lorna's daughter, to help Lorna should she need an extra pair of hands in the kitchen and for her to set tablescapes and such. She was probably setting the outside table since it was such a lovely night out.

Eric went up to his bedroom to shower and jumped in, washing the chlorine and evidence of Sookie and Eric's lovemaking off his body. He smiled as he replayed the entire afternoon in his mind.

He hopped out of the shower looking at the time. Sookie had left early, so Godric would just be getting out.

He hurried getting dressed and went back down to his office and found he was able to bear a few more residency requests and punishment orders for vampires who were in violation of vampire law.

He called Nora and told her all about the party tonight in celebration of Godric's first day of school. He missed his sister very much, but he found it not unbearable.

When they hung up he senses Sookie and the children pull into the garage with the tow guards. He raced to the door as Godric bounded in and sprang into his arms.

He proceeded to tell Eric all about his first day of school. Eric was glad that Sookie and he had decided to send Godric to school. He was so happy.

Sookie beamed at him as she led Lily in and pulled her shoes off, kicking off her own boots as she walked towards the pair of them. Lily and Godric and Sookie headed into the living room to relax and wait for dinner and the other guests to arrive including Pam, Isabelle, Jason, and Patty. Nora was there in spirit.

Sookie grabbed for his hand and held it as their son showed them papers of his handwriting with gold stars over all of his paperwork. It did worry Eric that Godric said he was the best in his class. He did want Godric to be challenged in his education.

Sookie squeezed his hand in support and encouragement and he smiled at his beautiful wife and children.

Lily said, "Principal Cool said I can go to kin-dee-garten there," she said awkwardly.

Eric chuckled and picked her up saying, "Now you want to leave me to my Lily? What are and your mother and I going to do without both of you during the day?"

Sookie shrugged as she fiddled with his necklace. Sookie gave him a mischievous smile and he winked at her. He was sure they would find something to do to fill the time.

He couldn't be any happier than right now.

**Thanks for reading everybody! Let me know how I did!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for being so patient and supportive. I have been working on this chapter for a while and have already got a start on the next one...which will be the final one for this story. So make sure to stay tuned for our final chapter for this Sookie and Eric love story. And thanks for reading.**

A Loving Peace 

Chapter 9

Eric

Eric led Sookie slowly down the stairs as Lily babbled excitedly in front of them as she bounced down the stairs. Sookie called out, "Godric, help Lily get her shoes on as your Daddy and I get your lunches for the both of ya."

Sookie nodded and said, "He is doin' it. He just told me," as she tapped her head with her finger.

Eric nodded and asked, "Can I just carry you? Please?"

"Oh stop bein' ridiculous, we only have a few more steps," she said, with a smile on her face.

Eric tried to calm down as he felt her reassure him that she was fine.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen. Eric sat her at a stool and grabbed Lily and Godric's lunches from the fridge and Sookie peeked inside to make sure they had everything they needed inside.

Lily and Godric skipped into the kitchen and climbed up on the stools next to their mother that was on the counter.

Sookie got up and said, "Cereal will be fine," to Eric who was already grabbing bowls and spoons.

Sookie grabbed the milk, some cereal, and handed each a banana. The kids began peeling their bananas as Eric poured their cereal and milk and Sookie began making a couple pieces of toast. Godric and Lily fought over the games on the back of the box.

Once they were all munching on their breakfast, Eric began looking nervously to his wife. He was more than worried having her leave in this hot fall heat for Lily and Godric's first day of school. She had insisted though because it was Lily's very first day of kindergarten.

Sookie was drinking a large glass of water and eating a piece of peanut butter toast with some cut up bananas on top. It looked disgusting to Eric, but she seemed content.

"Y'all finish up and rinse your dishes before setting them in the dishwasher," she said after popping the last bit of toast in her mouth and draining her water.

Godric got up first and walked his bowl over to the sink, followed by Lily. Eric put away the cereal and milk and Eric said, "Rinse your mother's cup while you are at it," he said to the kids, who were side by side at the sink.

"Lily, honey are you excited for your first day?" she asked as she walked slowly around the counter and wrapped Eric in a hug. Eric wrapped his arms around her and rested his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet smell.

Lily only nodded, her blond curls bouncing as she rinsed her mother's cup.

They hopped off the stools in front of the sink when they were done and Godric said, "Let's go, Mom."

Sookie nodded and looked up at Eric, with a teasing smirk and amused eyes. "It will be fine. I ain't gonna break walking from the car to the school."

He nodded and said, "Please be careful."

She nodded and kissed his chin then his lips. "I love you. I will be back in about an hour and I expected to take a siesta with you then."

He smiled and kissed her softly while Lily made an exasperated sound, hand on her hip in what Sookie, Eric, Isabelle and Jason said was 'the Pam stance'. Eric chuckled and Sookie said, "I am sorry, little miss, let's go. Give your daddy a hug, you two!"

Lily ran to Eric who grabbed her up in a big hug and said, "Have fun and be good. No sassing your teacher."

Lily said, "Okay, Daddy. Love you."

He set her down and hugged Godric tightly to him, "Remember to watch out for your sister. You know what you need to do should anything go wrong min pojke (**my boy**)."

He nodded and said, "Jag kommer pappa. Kan vi spela fotboll efter skolan (**I will Daddy. Can we play soccer after school**)?"

Eric nodded and ruffled his hair as he stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Be good and watch out for your mother as she goes to and from the car."

They both nodded, shrieking 'Bye daddy' as Sookie led them into the garage and off to school.

Eric paced the kitchen nervously, watching as the cars pulled out of the drive and down their lane to the main highway that would lead them into town. Eric's phone shrilled and he answered immediately, "Sookie? What happened?" checking the bond frantically. Nothing appeared to be wrong.

"Jesus Christ, nothing. It's me. How did they get off to school?" Pam asked.

Eric breathed out deeply and said, "Fine, Lily was wishing you were there to do her hair. And then she said she needed makeup, which I don't appreciate Pamela."

Pam chuckled and said, "Well if you and Sookie would consider letting me enter her in pageants we both would get our fix. She would win every single contest."

Eric shook his head as he rolled his eyes. Pam had suggested since Lily was born that she was the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen. Eric would never disagree and neither would Sookie. Pam had wanted to enter her into pageants since she was a newborn. Recently Pam was working on Sookie so she could enter her in the next "Little Miss Pretty" Pageant in Natchitoches, LA. Sookie and Eric were currently talking about indulging both of Eric's daughters.

And Lily was excited to do anything with Pam, especially if it gave her the opportunity to shine. Lily shined anyway, but with hair up to heaven, Swarovski crystal gowns, and Pam's centuries of experience in makeup Lily would change the meaning of the world shine. Knowing Pam and Lily, they would eventually wear Sookie and Eric down. Probably in the summer which was pageant season.

Eric monitored his family as they got into Shreveport. Sookie was amused, probably by their little hellions. "Hello Eric? Are you there?" Pam asked in exasperation.

"Yes, sorry. I was dozing over here," he said in a bored tone, which he knew would drive Pam crazy.

"You ass, I am the one who is up during the DAY, bleeding my ears and eyes out to talk you through your melancholy. Meanwhile, you have been gifted with day walking and you are ignoring me!" she growled out.

"I apologize, child," he said. "Are you ready for the party?"

"Yes, everything is all set," she said, her voice becoming excited once more.

"Nothing over the top right? I am not going to be saving you from Sookie if you have gone overboard Pamela. Not this time."

The silence on the other end of the line spoke volumes.

"Fine, I will cancel the body contortionists," she said with a huff.

Eric chuckled and knew Sookie's patience would likely be tested. He smiled in anticipation for that moment. She had so much fire and it still turned him on each time she was about to lose her patience.

They were verbally dueling each other when Pam burst out with, "Isabelle asked me to be her pledged."

Eric was silent and his face turned to hold an expression of surprise.

"Well? What did you say?" he asked.

"I would have to think about it. I never saw myself pledging to another before," she said in a scared voice.

"You never saw yourself in a committed relationship before, but you are in a happy and content one now. You never saw yourself liking children, but you scare me and Sookie sometimes thinking you might try and steal Godric and Lily from us. You never saw yourself loving a human, but I see your love for my wife, for Jason and our children grow daily. You are capable of a lot more than you ever thought you would be. Do you see yourself with Isabelle in the future?" he asked.

Pam sighed, "I am more comfortable saying I can't see myself without Isabelle in my future."

"I can't make this decision for you child. I can only say I have grown to care quite a lot for Isabelle and I think that if you decide to pledge to her it would be a very joyful occasion for our family. If you don't, I know you will be fine as well. If you don't pledge, will you continue to be together?" he asked, somewhat nervous of her answer.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly, and Eric could feel the hurt and pain just the idea caused his child. Pam loved Isabelle. Deeply. She was just scared to take the next step. What worried Eric was not only Pam getting hurt, but his other kids as well. Isabelle was an aunt to the child as much as Pam was. She had been there everyday since both of the children had been born and had spent equal amount of time with them as Pam and Jason had.

She was Queen of Louisiana and a damn fine one at that. Eric didn't want to see Isabelle leave Louisiana for more than one reason. Godric and Lily would be wrecked not seeing her as often as they did now. Louisiana could fall into dangerous hands. Not to mention how Pam would react to their separation. There was much riding on this decision. But Eric knew they would work it out if Pam really didn't feel that pledging was the best move for her. This situation emulated a rejected marriage proposal and the couple broke up because they couldn't get past the rejection. Eric would have to go to Isabelle and assure her they still required her presence in their family, and not just for the children either as he thought of Sookie, Jason and himself.

Eric monitored Pam's feelings as she spoke about the risks and the benefits and he quite cheesily said, "You are going to have to go off your gut and your heart, dear one."

Pam was quiet then said, "Thank you, Eric. And please never say 'gut' to me again."

Eric laughed. "You have much to think about and you need to go to your day rest so you are ready for what I am sure is an over the top back to school party. Will you feel comfortable coming to speak to me if you need to?" he asked, knowing she would know what he was referring to.

"Yes, and even if I didn't, I can always go to Sookie who has emotions down pat," she said somewhat scathingly.

Eric chuckled and said, "Oh yes, she does. It is hard even for me to follow and I am bonded to her."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Eric checked the bond and felt Sookie on her way home. He had insisted that she be driven and not teleport in her condition. It was just a precaution, but Eric was panicky as all hell.

This was one of the only times he had let her out of the house without him by her side. She was actually very good about staying in the house during daylight hours because she knew he would worry and wouldn't be able to go with her.

But this was something that he had been dreading for a while. His very pregnant wife and two kids all out of the house going where he couldn't because he would risk revealing his day walking ability. Not only did he worry about his wife and children being out of his sight, but he was also upset because he was once again limited. Because of what he was he wasn't able to take his kids to school on their first day of school or any day for that matter.

Eric wasn't able to take their kids to the zoo or to Disney World during the day, but thanks to his deep pockets he was able to do so at night. Today was a different story. There was no wiggle room about when it came to what time school started. He was forced to stay in shadow when he wanted to be a real father and husband in the light.

He got to attend nighttime parent-teacher conferences, but there was a difference. It was something he would have to live with. Like Sookie had to live with people always thinking she was a single mother upon first meeting her or simply the prejudice that comes with being married to a vampire.

Even as he felt Sookie pull onto their street he was nervous. He got off the sofa and walked out to the garage as the doors began to rise. When the car pulled in he was already at the car door where Sookie was and opened it, extending his hands out to get Sookie out of the car.

She heaved herself out, with a pout on her little lips. "I feel as wide as a house! I am so gross," she complained.

Eric chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful."

Sookie mumbled, "Yeah right," under her breath and Eric chuckled again. "Do you need a nap?" he asked as he led her into the house.

"Actually, I am good. Those brats of ours woke me up for a while. I would love to go for a swim before Patty gets here. It's so hot!" she said.

He nodded and led her upstairs to their room, and then into their closet. Sookie grabbed a bathing suit Pam had selected, which was a bikini. Sookie told her she had felt self-conscious being so large in a bikini, but Pam and Eric told her she was being ridiculous and bought her the bikini along with a tank-ini should she really prefer that.

Sookie slipped it on and Eric walked behind her to tie the straps behind her back, dropping a kiss on her shoulder as he finished. He had slipped on his trunks since there would be people in and out of the house today to set up for the party.

Eric led Sookie down the stairs slowly, his arms around her like a protective cage. "You are incorrigible!" she said as she walked to the French doors leading out to the pool. He shrugged and helped her into the pool. She exhaled and began floating around blissfully, letting her body soak in the cool water.

Eric got in with her and floated her around the pool as she relaxed against him. He told her about what Pam had said. She was so excited, but worried about Pam and Isabelle as Pam considered the offer.

Patty popped right by the side of the pool, with her medicine bag in her hand. "Damn heat in August," she grumbled, "Can we move this in the AC? I don't do subaquatic checkups and ultrasounds."

Sookie laughed and began paddling towards one of the ladders. Both Patty and Eric gave her a nervous look as she gripped the ladder to heave herself out when Eric moved to her side quickly, cradling her in his arms and floated them both out of the pool.

Ludwig looked at Eric relieved and grateful then shot a highly disapproving look to Sookie. "I am sorry honey, but you need to know your body's limitations. No excess exertion right now. Come on," she said, leading them into the house.

Eric wrapped Sookie in a towel and began towel drying himself as they walked in.

Sookie walked into his office, where they had set up an exam table for Ludwig's visits.

Eric helped Sookie lie down and Ludwig came over and patted her cheek in a motherly way before she began her examination. She then proceeded to set up the ultrasound and Sookie squeezed Eric's hand as she slid the plastic wand in. Eric ran his fingers through her hair and maintained eye contact with her through her discomfort, but both were quickly brought back to Ludwig as she began talking about their baby.

"Okay honey, I suspected as much because of your size, but I wanted to make sure. It looks like you will be having twins," Patty said nonchalantly looking over the top of her glasses to Sookie.

Sookie gasped and her hand went slack in Eric's in shock. But Eric squeezed her hand and his head went blank. Sookie yelped in pain and grabbed her hand out of his death grip. "Eric?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Eric looked between Dr. Ludwig, Sookie and the ultrasound screen where two images of his children in utero were displayed. They were having twins. Sookie was having twins.

"See?" Patty said, as one of her fingers identified one beating lighting on the screen and then another heartbeat. Sookie gasped and her eyes filled with tears, a small smile on her face. "Twins?" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Patty nodded and said, "Here I am gonna print you out one of these honey."

Sookie reached back for Eric's hand and took it gently. "Eric? You okay?"

He blinked at Sookie, and she looked genuinely confused. "Eric?"

He was in shock which hadn't happened to him in quite some time.

"Patty? What's wrong with him?" she asked, her voice beginning to get frantic.

"Nothin' honey, they tend to get this way when they realize they are havin' two instead of just the one," Patty said as she packed up her things. "Leave him here to let it sink in while we go and have a snack."

"When _they _are havin' two? Umm who does he think is gonna be pushin' these out?" she asked incredulous. Ludwig merely rolled her eyes and chuckled as she beckoned Sookie to follow her.

Sookie teared up, still very concerned about her husband as she looked up into his eyes. When she kissed his hand and began to loosen her grip to follow Ludwig, he finally snapped to and hugged her tightly to him, tears rimming his eyes.

"_Twins_?" he said, in joyous disbelief.

"Yes, Viking. I believe I have confirmed twins to you and your wife many times in the past ten minutes. Sookie is indeed carrying twins. I can tell you the sex of your babies if you would like."

Sookie looked up to Eric and he could tell she wanted to be surprised like they had with Lily and Godric. "No," he replied. He looked down into Sookie's eyes and said in wonder, "We are having twins."

Ludwig said, "Yes, very common among fairies to carry multiple fetuses in their pregnancies."

Sookie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I am kinda hungry, baby. Can we go to the kitchen to talk about this with Dr. Ludwig or do you still need a minute?" she asked, holding his hand in both of her own right over her heart.

"I am sorry min kärlek (**my love**), yes let's get you and our twins (!) fed," he said with an ecstatic and goofy grin on his face, quickly scooping her up and zipping them into the kitchen.

"What will you have?" he asked as he set her down in the chair.

"I have been cravin' BLT's and chips. But I will eat anythin' Patty wants," she said, looking over her shoulder towards Patty. Patty better like BLT's because Eric didn't give an Odin's eye what she wanted. Everything was about what Sookie wanted.

"BLTs sound amazing, dear," she responded in her gruff voice.

Looking to Sookie, Eric said, "Tell me how and I will make it."

"Would you mind toastin' some bread for me and Patty. Enough for about two sandwiches a piece," as she stood and made her way around the kitchen island to help. She leaned over to grab a pan to fry up the bacon and then began cooking that as she turned and pulled out the other simple ingredients for their lunch.

Dr. Ludwig sat at the table filling out paperwork and messing with a machine that Eric assumed was printing the ultrasounds she had promised Sookie.

"Toast is done, what next?" he asked.

Sookie turned and said, "Will you chop us up that tomato and tear off some of the lettuce?"

He nodded and got to work quickly as Sookie mixed up something white in the small bowl with some kind of herb. She walked over to the bacon and flipped it, before going to grab the finished toast and putting it on plates. She grabbed the bread and spread the white spread over it before taking the tomatoes and lettuce and arranging it on the bread.

Once the bacon was done, she grabbed it and flung it on the bread and arranged the sandwich on the plate, as Eric slid some chips onto each plate.

Ludwig was still working on some paperwork as Sookie sat back down beside her and began eating her meal, ravenous. Eric felt terrible for not monitoring his wife's nutritional needs more closely. She was now feeding for _three_.

"Thanks for helpin' baby," she said around another bite of her sandwich.

Eric smiled and leaned over the counter so his elbows rested there, staring at his beautiful pregnant wife.

"Patty, ain't you gonna eat?" she asked as she munched on a chip.

Ludwig looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the plate. "Yes, dear, I just wanted to finish up a few forms."

Sookie was almost done with her first sandwich as Patty just got started. "Okay, I am going to make a few suggestions that you might not be comfortable with," she said after a big bite of her BLT.

Sookie turned in her chair and looked at her as she stopped chewing. "Suggestions?"

Eric was curious. Their pregnancies beforehand had always gone smoothly before, so why did Ludwig want to change it up?

"For example, because the pregnancy cycles of humans and Fae are similar, they are also different in the fact that a Fae fetus will progress more rapidly and develop at an alarming rate compared to a human. We have experienced this when you were carrying Godric and Lily. That problem I foresee with _this _pregnancy is that these children will grow quickly, but Sookie...your half human body won't be able to keep up and prepare for the birth," she explained delicately.

Eric was sure his face held a concerned face, but when he looked over to Sookie he was shocked to see she was mad. And by mad he meant pissed. Her side of the bond was seething. He prodded the bond in question and she simply flashed him a look, her face flushed with anger.

Ludwig looked unfazed by Sookie's anger. Eric didn't want to be on the receiving end of _that _look from Sookie. Ever. "Patty, what are you talkin' about? I have been through the other two just fine. My body handled them beautifully."

"Sookie, that was with one child at a time, which was dangerous enough. Hell a human birthing a human is dangerous, period. This is a whole new ball game with two, and Fae no less. And if you recall, you had quite a lot of bleeding and even some tearing with both deliveries. We were lucky Eric was steadily feeding you his blood as you delivered. I am just not sure that Eric's blood will be enough. I don't want to scare you," Dr. Ludwig said looking between Eric and Sookie.

"Fae pregnancies are delicate. I am shocked we haven't met any roadblocks as of yet. Adding in another child is a huge risk. Many Fae end up losing their babies, even if they have had children before. Carrying a set of triplet and twins, which is highly common among Fae, is dangerous and could result in the loss of your children or even the loss of the mother. I want you to know the facts, that's all my dear. I want to work with the both of you to ensure that we have a plan for this pregnancy and the delivery," Ludwig explained, a sympathetic and caring look on her face.

Eric was fucking terrified. The words 'problem' and 'danger' should never be used when speaking with future parents. Not to mention the words 'loss of mother and/or children'. Eric was trying to make plans, but he wasn't able to come up with anything. He didn't have the savvy or knowledge for this. He took comfort in the fact that this little woman seemed to.

"So what are your suggestions?" he cut in before Sookie could cut loose on Ludwig, which he could sense she was on the verge of doing.

He pushed patience and calm through to her. He knew Ludwig had pissed her off, which was unprecedented, but he needed her to stay calm. Patty was the only one that could help. He needed her. Sookie shot him a look, but he knew that she was going to try and control that temper of hers that he both loathed and loved.

"I was hoping you would consider letting me do delivery by caesarean section. While it is a more invasive procedure, I suggest it for this particular birth. Sookie, it's not that I don't think you can do it. You wouldn't have been able to get pregnant if you couldn't, but what I am saying is, safety wise I believe it is the best and safest outcome for you _and _the babies. That is my medical opinion."

Eric considered it. Could cutting into Sookie really be the safer option? And what had she meant that his blood wouldn't be enough? He looked at Sookie and said, "What are your thoughts about that?"

He reached for her hand and she rested hers in his, their arms extending across the counter. "I am not sure," she said, worry and fear swirling in her body mixed with frustration and a little residual anger.

"Sookie, I know you think that because we have had success in the past with how we have approached our pregnancies before, you are reluctant. But Patty has led us this far and gotten us safely through the pregnancies and labors of both Godric and Lily. I think we should put our trust in her. She has earned it," he said after taking a moment to consider it. It was Sookie's body and how she decided to have the babies was her decision, but he was going to be right there every step of the way.

"And Sookie, I need you to understand something. While I love those children more than my own life, I would ask Ludwig to choose you over them if it came to it," he admitted with shame on his face. It was hard to admit. Embarrassing even. He felt like the worst father ever to walk to earth.

Sookie looked mortified and removed her hand from his, disgust on her face as she looked at him.

"We can try and make more babies, but there won't ever be another you," he tried to explain, tears rimming his eyes.

Sookie's expression softened, but there was still a hardness there that every mother possessed when they were defensive of their young. Eric knew she could never sacrifice her babies for her own safety, and she was confused by the idea that he could. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand and said, "I will go with the C-Section."

He exhaled in relief and nodded to Patty. Even though he was still terrified about how this pregnancy and more specifically, the delivery, he felt that now that they were all on the same page they would be able to manage it. Patty reached for Sookie's hand and said, "I really do only want what's best for you, dear."

Dr. Ludwig had been in hot water with Sookie and so had Eric. Now they were trying to get out together. Sookie turned to Dr. Ludwig and said, "I know. I just don't want anyone tellin' me what my body can and can't do, especially if it is somethin' for my babies."

Eric and Dr. Ludwig smiled and nodded at her, seeing her defiant and stubborn personality come out as she reached for another chip. "I know honey, but you must listen to me when it comes to your health and the health of those little darlings in there," Patty said with an amused smile, knowing that Sookie wouldn't listen to just anyone.

Sookie was nodding and looking down and it was only when Eric saw her lower lip tremble slightly that he knew she was holding back tears. When she looked up, she failed to hold them back as they spilled over and broke his heart.

"They are gonna be okay won't they? They will be healthy?" she choked out to Patty.

"Honey, we will do everything in our power to make sure of it. And that's a hell of a lot of power if you think on it. Now let's finish lunch and I am _suggesting_ that you rest before the big night tonight."

They finished eating their now room temp BLT's, Patty asking for Sookie's basil mayo recipe before saying she had to go and see to some other patients. Sookie hugged the tiny woman to her tightly and whispered, "I am sorry for snapping at you Patty. Thank you for your help."

Patty only pulled back and patted her cheek lovingly once more and popped out of the house.

Sookie began to head back to clean the mess in the kitchen, but Eric grabbed her hand and stopped her. "We need to talk, beloved. And then you really should get some rest before it is time for the kids to come home."

Sookie looked to the kitchen and the lunch mess unattended and he looked at her, waiting for her to challenge him. "Don't even think about it, my Sookie."

Sookie sighed and let him lead her to the stairs and slowly escort her up them. Eric held the arm that wasn't gripping the banister. When they reached the top, Sookie asked, "Now Eric, I am sorry I snapped at you and Patty. But I am scared and have every right to be. I am like a momma lion fightin' for her cubs," she demanded.

Eric smiled and then kissed the top of her head as they reached their bedroom. "I know my love. I am not angry with you. I think everything you said and your behavior was natural and fitting a mother protecting her young. Seeing you so feral and ferocious not only filled me with pride, but lust."

Sookie blushed and said, "Oh my stars, I could be doin' the chicken dance and you would find somethin' erotic about it."

He chuckled and said, "Well should you do it, I will inform you."

She walked to the closet with Eric on her heels, looking for a comfy napping outfit. Sookie grabbed a pregnancy nightgown Pam had purchased from a designer line along with an entire pregnancy wardrobe. Eric helped her slip it on and then completely removed all his clothing. Sookie lifted an interested eyebrow his direction and Eric decided he needed to remove them both from temptation so Sookie and he could talk and she could get some rest so he slipped on a pair of cotton pj pants and led her out of the closet.

Sookie crawled into bed and lay on her side facing Eric as he wrapped his arms around. They simply lay there, sinking into the bed and each other. Sookie asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Sookie, I would like to hire in some help around the house. And not for you, but for me."

Sookie looked up at him with confusion and asked, "What like another day walker? Between me and Bobby you have plenty of people walking around during the day."

"No I mean like a house manager, housekeeper, and cook. I need to know you are not overdoing it around here and taking care of the kids, the house, and the cooking while being pregnant is a lot."

"But-," she began before he cut her off.

"No, hear me out. I know what you are going to say, that you managed it with the other pregnancies just fine, however even Ludwig urged you to take it easy. Sookie, I am asking for you and for our children."

Sookie studied him and the bond, then sighed and relented. "Fine, but once I am back on my feet, we reassess."

Eric nodded and said, "Good. Let's nap."

Sookie smiled and snuggled into his side again, with his hand resting on her belly. She fell asleep quickly and Eric wrapped them both up snuggly before going into downtime, which was as close to a nap as he could get.

Sookie

Sookie's full bladder was what woke her up and she glanced at the clock, praying that she hadn't overslept. When she moved, Eric seemed to rouse as well and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and said, "I just have to go to the bathroom and then get goin' on pickin' up the kids."

Eric nodded and stood. She noticed that he was her new shadow as he followed her into the closet to get dressed.

Sookie stretched again and walked to her dresses and picked a white and sea foam country-ish dress with a brown leather belt. Very feminine and pretty. She added a low heel cowgirl boot to go with it. She then went to the vanity mirror and began to do some repair on the makeup she had fallen asleep in.

Eric watched as she primped and asked. "Can I braid your hair?" he asked.

Sookie smiled and said, "Sure."

He walked up behind her and grabbed her brush, brushing out the tangles gently. When it was tangle free and shiny and smooth, he began weaving her hair between his fingers quickly, plaiting it towards the side of her neck in a side fishtail braid.

Sookie watched in wonder as he did so. As he tied of the braid at the end he kissed the top of her head with an amused smile on his face, "You think I got though a hundred years living with Pam not knowing a few tricks?"

She chuckled and stood, pecking his lips.

"Speaking of Pam, let's see how the dinner is comin'."

Eric smiled nervously and said, "Sookie, remember she is my only vampire child and no matter how much of a pain in the ass she is, I love her as do you and our children."

Sookie gave him the look, but then rolled her eyes and walked toward the door with Eric on her heels.

As Sookie waddled down the stairs she was surprised she didn't hear the usual commotion of one of Pam's parties being set up in the house. She frowned as she smelled something good and walked toward the kitchen.

Sookie walked into their kitchen and saw a team of chefs bustling in the kitchen. The main chef stopped and asked, "Yes?"

"I am Sookie Northman and this is my husband, Eric. It smells wonderful."

She spied both Godric and Lily's favorite meals being prepared, including macaroni and cheese, hot dogs, chicken strips, pizza, sliders, and homemade ice cream. How were they going to eat all of that? The only people that they had invited that could eat the food were Lafayette, Jesus, Patty, Jason, the kids, and her.

"Have you seen any planners or anything? It's gettin' a bit late and Pam won't be here for another hour or so. Should we call the planner?" Sookie asked the chef.

"No need, ma'am. The planner is here and setting up." Sookie gave him a confused look then probed the area for her mind, finding him in their large backyard.

Sookie turned to Eric who looked almost fearful for his child's life.

Sookie made no noise as she walked to the back doors and gasped as she saw a spectacle before her. It was a mini-carnival including a Ferris wheel, mirror funhouse, a giant slide, a swing ride, a paratrooper ride, a carousel, and a small gator roller coaster. There were also a few clowns painting their faces outside of trailers parked by the woods. Sookie's mouth was agape and she sputtered, "She has all this for Godric and Lily! Has she lost her mind?"

Eric remained silent and said, "To be fair, she did cut out the body contortionists and aerial silk acrobatics."

"Oh! Well, I am glad for that," she snarked sarcastically before continuing, "For God's sake, she doesn't understand the word 'understated' does she? This probably cost a fortune!" she said as she walked around in shock as they finished setting the rides up.

A man who looked to be in charge walked over and said, "You must be the boss lady. Name's Finch," he said nicely as he shook her hand. Sookie listened to his thoughts and asked, "Are all of your rides safe and are they checked before operatin'? My children will be riding them and if anythin' happens to them, not only will you be dealing with powerful pissed off vampires, but me, which is much worse."

Finch looked taken aback at her frank tone, but she saw that he was asked about the safety of the rides frequently and he meant it when he said that they were checked before they allowed children on them.

Sookie nodded and said, "This here is my husband, vampire Sheriff Northman," just to scare him a bit for good measure as she gestured to Eric, who looked as threatening as was possible.

Finch gulped and licked his lips nervously before he nodded and said, "I can assure the rides are tested and go through safety checkpoints before we allow people on them. Our carnival has a wonderful reputation and I can show you the technician's logs if you would like them."

Sookie was about to say that it wasn't necessary but Eric said, "I would appreciate that, Mr. Finch." Finch scurried away mumbling something under his breath, stopping each carnie along the way to warn them.

Sookie looked around one more time and decided that one way or the other the carnival folk were here and the kids would be thrilled. And so would Pam. She spun on her heel and said, "Damn vampires," causing Eric to chuckle in amusement as he trailed after her.

Sookie slowed so she could walk beside him and he leaned down and kissed her temple and said, "Just enjoy tonight, my love. The money is spent and no matter how you hard you try, the kids will be spoiled by Pam. So let's bask in our kid's excitement. All five of them," he said in a way letting Sookie know he was including Pam in that group.

She smiled up at him and said, "Well, I better go get the kids...You know, on the way to school I thought, you might not be able to come in and register the kids or walk them to class, but you could take a ride in the car with me," she suggested, raising an eyebrow. She knew it bothered him he was limited in many ways because he was vampire, so she wanted to make him feel as involved as possible.

Eric stopped her, gently turning her by grabbing her elbow and angled her face towards his before roughly kissing her, covering her mouth with his and then pulling away with excited eyes, "Really?" he asked.

Sookie smiled and said, "Why not?"

Eric smiled and showered her giggling face in kisses before saying, "You have no idea how happy that would make me."

"Yes I do," she responded, tapping a spot near her heart where the bond lay.

He kissed her softly, running his hands over her stomach and said, "Well, we should get going."

Sookie nodded and they left to go and get their children.

**Okay, next chapter is it! Please review and let me know what you all are thinking. You all are the best readers a gal like me could ask for!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys this is it for this story.**

**I want to thank all of my Thou Art to Me a Delicious Torment and A Loving Peace readers. It has been a long journey for Sookie and Eric and their little family and it's time (IMO) to let them grow on their own in your imaginations. **

**I have loved writing this story for those of you who stuck with me through it all (especially all the writer's blocks and RL moments that came up). It means the world to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you! No author on this website can say it enough to their readers, and I am no exception. **

**I also want to assure all of you who has added me to their author alert that as I watch TB Season 5 I am cooking up new ideas in my mind every day, so keep a look out for any new stuff from me. It will be interesting to see how this season will end. I have to admit I am a little disappointed because there isn't much love connection between my fav couple this season AND I hate this whole bromance thing between Bill and Eric. Woof! What are all your thoughts?**

**Okay, well enough jibberjabber from me! The last and final chapter awaits! Let me know what y'all think!**

A Loving Peace

Chapter 10: Epilogue

-Two Weeks Later-

Sookie

Sookie was confined to bed rest, which would have been terrible if Sookie wasn't sleeping most of the time anyway. Ludwig said Sookie was sleeping so much because her body was struggling to keep up with the growing twins inside of her body. Her body was trying to prepare for labor, which usually had nine months to prepare instead of this limited time frame. Ludwig thought Sookie might only have half of that time, maybe a bit more if they were lucky.

Like the other two pregnancies, Eric became more and more neurotic the further she got into her pregnancy. Sookie urged him to go to Fangtasia and manage the bar and the vampires in his area, but he once again took a temporary leave until the twins were born, watching Sookie's every step and only going into rest when he knew Sookie would sleep. Lily and Godric were excited about the new babies, often fighting with one another about what they were going to name their siblings.

Sookie found she was going through her 'stages' like she had with the other pregnancies. Thank God Godric and Lily were in school most of the day because the hormones caused Sookie to be restless when it came to making love to her Viking for weeks during that particular phase. Isabelle and Pam had also had slumber parties at the state palace to help them through the phase. Sookie definitely hadn't minded having Eric underfoot then. And it gave him the opportunity to feel like he was doing something for her, even though he made sure she never lifted a finger for anything with all the extra help around.

Eric had flown Agda, Elin, and Adolph in from Sweden and also hired Lafayette to come in and work with Elin to incorporate the Southern cooking into the menu. Sookie was ecstatic. She had missed the Swedish dishes almost as much as the staff from Sweden and Lafayette's cooking was almost as good as her Gran's. Almost. Sookie was being completely spoiled.

During her "nesting" phase as Eric called it, she was a pain in Agda's ass. She would go over every spotless corner of the house and try to clean it or reorganize, then found that Agda's way was always better and had to change it back. She would wail and Agda was so patient, telling her it was the hormones and that the phase would pass. Sookie knew it would, but her hormones were messing with her.

Sookie's back ached with the weight of the twins and Ludwig had been debating whether or not she should be on bed rest for some time. One day she had gone out shopping and had spotting when she returned later that day. That was when Ludwig finally made the decision to put her on bed rest. Eric had been beside himself and hadn't slept for four days, constantly making sure she didn't leave the bed unless it was to go to the restroom or bathe.

Sookie rolled to her side facing her resting husband and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled as she caught his lips briefly twitch on one corner before going back to normal.

She was getting restless in this bed, and Eric would be livid if she left it, especially when he wasn't awake. But she needed to get up and move. Her body told her so.

Sookie stretched her legs and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly walked to Jason's room, who had also moved in during the pregnancy to make sure Sookie had all the help she needed during the day. She knocked and he answered almost immediately, alarm painting his features.

"Sookie? Is it time? Should I call Ludwig? Where is Er-"

"Jason! Shut up before you wake him. I need to walk around a little bit and I need you to walk with me. Eric needs to get some kind of rest or he will just get weaker and weaker. My body is just…anxious from lying in that bed all the time. I need movement. Will you help me?" she asked.

He looked wary, but eventually nodded and sighed when she gave him that look.

"Sook, are you sure we should be doin' this?" he asked as she headed toward the stairs with his arms protectively gripping hers. She nodded and said, "Oh Jase, stop bein' such a sissy!"

She made her way down the stairs with Jason holding a great deal of her weight as he walked backward down the stairs in front of her, their arms firmly and squarely grasping each other's.

Sookie groaned and said, "Oh that feels good," she said happily as she reached the bottom step, her legs finally feeling like they were getting a good stretch. Jason walked her around the living room and then the dining room. Slowly at first, but a more clipped pace as Sookie got used to her legs again. Sookie was smiling and chatting with Jason. They talked about Pam and Isabelle's upcoming bonding ceremony. He had also chatted about Bon Temps gossip, which she loved hearing. Jason was always been good about using chit chat and small conversation to make her feel like she was in the loop and not some fat pariah stuck on her back in bed.

As they circled the dining room table the third time around, she felt it. Her water. It broke on the rug and spilled down her legs. She froze and Jason asked, "Do you need a break?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I do," Sookie responded in a shaky voice, her mind going a million miles a minute. They had never prepared for her water to break before Ludwig could induce her for the C-section. The babies moved inside of her and she touched her hand to her belly as if steadying them under her hand, which immediately freaked Jason out.

"What? What is it? Are they movin'?" he asked, his tone calm but slightly nervous.

"Yes…because I happen to be in labor," she said in a calm voice as she sat on a dining room chair.

Jason looked at her in confusion then to the rug and gasped.

"Don't panic. I am fine," she said as she took a deep breath.

He nodded, but his wide terror-filled eyes and thoughts about boiling water and scissors weren't reassuring Sookie that he wasn't panicking.

"Jase? Jason, I need you to focus. I need you to go get Eric up. Then I need you to call Patty and tell her my water broke. Can you do that?" she asked in a soothing tone.

He nodded mutely and began sprinting around the dining room table. He looked back as if he was afraid to leave her alone. She waved him and said, "Just get Eric and call Patty. I will be fine."

He nodded and took off again screaming Eric's name as he went.

Eric was before her in a heartbeat and kneeling in front of her, worry and concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked in a demanding voice.

She nodded. "Yes, no contractions yet, but the babies are jumpin' around in my stomach."

He nodded and said, "Okay, Jason just got off the phone with Ludwig. Let's go to the bedroom. I am going to carry you, alright?" he asked as he tentatively put his arms around his wife and lifted her. She nodded and he flew up the stairs, which prevented any jostling.

In their room there was a small seating area that had been transformed into a makeshift operating area for Ludwig with bright lights, a gurney, machines that could and would be set up to Sookie, and supplies that Sookie would not even let herself look at, knowing they would freak her out.

Eric set her on the gurney and said, "I will get you a pillow. Do you need anything else right now?"

"A warm cloth to clean myself up a bit from the water breaking and the surgical gown Patty brought over. Then I need you by my side, because I am freakin' terrified," she said.

He nodded and rushed back with the items she had requested. He cleaned her up and then unfolded the gown, and Sookie noticed something sparkling from it as it caught the bright lights. Then she realized it was the gown catching the light.

"Did…Did Pam _bedazzle_ my gown?" she asked in an amused tone, a laugh on her lips.

Eric studied it and said, "It appears so my love, she has done this with many of my black tank tops."

Sookie did laugh and lifted her arms so Eric could slip it on her easily.

"Good, you have gotten started," Ludwig said as she popped right into the little area, her medicine bag in hand and walking right towards Sookie.

When she got close to Sookie, Sookie broke down and lost it. "The water broke. Will they be okay?" she asked, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Eric stroked her cheek and gripped her hand nervously as he looked to the little doctor.

"No need to fear dearie. I am going to check you and then we will make a plan. You stay calm for me, okay?" she said as she moved to her bag and grabbed her stethoscope and some gloves out.

Sookie nodded and turned her head towards Eric who was looking down at her with adoration and love on his face. "I love you," he mouthed to her as Ludwig fluttered around her. She smiled up at him and kissed than hand she was holding.

"I love you," she whispered back.

He smiled and nodded and ran his fingers through her hair.

-Two Hours Later-

Eric

Eric held Langston Earl Northman in his arms. His father's name had been Lang, so Sookie had suggested Langston Earl Stackhouse. Eric loved the name and loved their new son, who was crying out for his sibling in his arms.

-Two Minutes Later-

After Sookie gave birth to their third son Eirik PJ Northman II, Ludwig instructed Eric to heal Sookie's wounds and then feed her as much blood as he could. He handed the wailing newborns to the small doctor who was waiting to do the post birth exam as Eric tended to his wife, who was anxious and waiting to see their sons.

Eric quickly bit into his palm and rubbed his blood over the incision Ludwig had created for the birth, it healed with a few swipes across her skin and he quickly moved up and cradled Sookie in his arms and bit into his wrist. Sookie opened her mouth, the rest of her body completely numb, and Eric held his wrist to her mouth and fed her stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as he did so.

Sookie's eyes were on Ludwig like a hawk as she drank, occasionally trying to push away from Eric's wrist to check on her children.

"Sookie, I need you to drink. The boys are fine and we will have them any moment. Please, Sookie," he pleaded as she reluctantly sucked on his wrist some more. He was going to give her every drop that he could spare.

Sookie sucked and sucked, and Eric watched Ludwig with their children as she cleaned them and swaddled them into blankets. She led Langston over first and placed him in Eric's spare arm securely.

Sookie started crying as she drank and gurgled against his wrist. She looked with pleading eyes and he said, "You are almost done."

"That should be fine vampire," Ludwig said over her shoulder as she washed and wrapped Eirik. Eric reluctantly pulled his wrist away and asked, "Sookie, do you feel okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, her eyes still focused on Langston and sat up straighter, holding her arms out for him. Eric guided their son into her arms, reinforcing her still jittery muscles with his own. She choked up and smiled down into his face as tears streamed her cheeks. "Hi baby boy. I am your momma."

Eric kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent as he ran his hand over his son's silky hair, his eyes still focused on Ludwig and Eirik. Ludwig turned to Sookie and Eric, and smiled as she handed over their third son to Eric. Eric felt bloody tears of his own course down his cheeks.

"Vackert (**beautiful**)," he whispered as he looked between his sons and Sookie. Ludwig was busy at work cleaning up the room.

"I will go and grab Pamela and Jason," she said, hauling a biohazard bag out with her into the hall.

Pam appeared almost instantaneously, excitement painted over her features. She looked between Eric and Sookie and said, "Is everyone safe?" she asked as she inched nearer to Eric, who was fighting his impulse to snarl at her to back off of the weak new mother and babies.

Even though they both trusted Pam and Jason with their children's lives, their parental urges sometimes took over and they reacted harshly to what they perceived as aggressive moves. Jason appeared in the door, holding Godric and Lily's hands as he led them in the room to see their new brothers.

At the sight of his children, Eric said, "Sookie is well and so are our sons, Langston Earl and Eirik PJ Northman. You may approach but slowly. I won't have Sookie feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable."

Pam and Jason both had experienced the parents like this before, and while Jason gave plenty of space to the wary, overprotective parents, Pam always toed the line, practically bouncing and begging to see the new additions to their family.

Sookie beckoned to Godric and Lily, who ran to the small gurney bed and pounced on it embracing their mother. "Momma, this is my brother?" Lily asked as she pointed to Langston.

"Yes, honey. Langston is your brother and your daddy has your other brother Eirik. You need to help me take real good care of them. Do you promise?" Sookie said as she kissed Lily's forehead and twirled one of her fingers in her pigtail.

"Okay, mommy. I will be a good big sister," she said as she touched the baby's head. "She's so soft!" she squealed.

"She feels exactly like you felt as a baby," Sookie explained with a chuckle.

Pam walked up behind Lily and picked her up off the bed and said, "My Lily, you were even softer than that. You will be the best big sister. And Godric will be the best big brother."

Godric was looking at Sookie and the babies, and Eric could tell he was going to have questions later. They could wait until later though. He pulled Godric into his side and kissed his head and asked, "Godric, would you like to hold your brother Eirik?"

He looked up in surprise at Eirik and said, "Really? You think I can?"

"I know you can. You are already the best brother in the world and I want you to show Lily how to hold a baby right. Open up your arms, son."

Godric held open his arms and Eric carefully deposited little Eirik into them, making sure he had a firm hold on him and supported the baby's head.

"Can I hold one?" Lily asked.

"Not yet honey," Sookie said as she watched Godric hold her newborn. "You can once your baby brothers get a little bigger.

Pam asked, "The names? How did you decide?"

"Lang was my father and Earl was Sookie's grandfather," Eric explained.

"And Eirik, was obviously after Eric and PJ. is for Pam and Jason," Sookie explained. She then added, "We had planned to name one of them Pamela if it had been a girl, but instead decided that P will have to suffice so the J came with it naturally. The kid never would have lived it down if his middle name was Pamela and Jason sounded weird on it's own. This way all the people I love are memorialized in one name."

Pam looked in shock, her eyes bouncing between Sookie and Eric.

"You… named him after me?" she asked, her voice stiff.

"Well and _me_, his father and Jason as well," Eric said with his signature smirk and a chuckle from both him and Sookie and a guffaw from Jason.

Pam waved him off and went to Sookie and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you Sookie."

Sookie pulled back and said, "No Pam, thank you for lovin' and acceptin' our kids. And me."

She nodded and turned to Eric and embraced him. He kissed her forehead and said, "I am proud of you child. Every day."

"Thank you Sook, I love you and all your babies. Gran and Momma and Daddy would be real proud and happy," Jason said as he carefully came towards the bed and peck Sookie on the cheek.

Pam said, "Now can I hold one of them please? Am I big enough yet?" she teased as she fought her tears.

Sookie chuckled and nodded and Pam stepped forward and took Langston in her slender but lethal arms. "Oh the ways I will spoil you," she cooed to the baby.

They all laughed and Jason finally said, "Can I hold one of my new nephews?"

Eric transferred Eirik from Godric to Jason when Patty came in and said, "Move away from the little girl. She needs to be looked after."

Everybody but Eric moved away from the bed, and when Ludwig eyed him, Eric scooted away but still held her hand as he stood next to her.

"How are you feelin' honey?" Dr. Ludwig asked as she began her examination, prodding certain places on Sookie and listening through her stethoscope.

"Actually pretty good. My body feels kind of tingly," Sookie observed.

"It's the anesthesia wearing off dear. The vampire blood is already working on getting you back to normal," Ludwig said as she took her pulse and shoved a thermometer in her mouth.

"Is she okay?" Eric asked anxiously.

The doctor took a few more reading from Sookie's body at what Eric though must be an intentionally slow pace.

"Yes, in fact, I wish that all my deliveries this complex went this smoothly. It looks like she is healed. She will need rest for a few days and so will the babies, but that's obvious. You will need lots of iron, honey. Get those chefs your vampire here has hired to cook you up some steaks," as she put her stethoscope away and packed up the rest of her things.

Ludwig came over and embraced Sookie, "Congratulations dear Sookie. I will come by tomorrow to check on you and the boys."

Sookie smiled and said, "Thank you Patty. Will you stay for lunch tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded and was about to pop away, but Eric stopped her. "Thank you. For my wife and all of my children. Thank you very much Patricia."

Ludwig simply smiled and said, "Anytime, vampire," and then she popped right out of the room. Eric took Sookie in his arms and carried her to their bed and instructed Pam who had switched babies in the time it took for Sookie's checkups, to call someone to get the room back in order. Then he said, "I also believe you have some new shopping to do for our boys."

Pam beamed and handed Sookie Eirik and held her hand out for _her_ baby, the American Express Black Credit Card. Eric slipped it in her hand and chuckled as she raced out.

Sookie's eyes were drooping slowly as she stared into the face of one of the twins and she said, "They are identical. Well, I think. Patty has them so tightly wrapped I can't inspect below the neck."

"Pervert. I should call CPS about you trying to ogle our babies," Eric teased as he lifted Eirik out of Sookie's hands and then beckoned Jason over. Sookie laid down and watched with hooded eyes as Eric rocked the baby. Jason brought the fussing Langston over to Eric and offered him in his other arm and he immediately quieted when he felt his brother near him.

Sookie smiled at the sight and said, "I need to sleep now."

And she fell asleep. Eric briefly worried he wouldn't be able to monitor any changes in her. But he trusted that Ludwig and his blood was keeping her safe and healthy as she fell asleep.

Lily and eventually Godric came and snuggled up on the bed on either side of Sookie and quickly fell asleep. With his entire family so close to him, he was blissfully happy. He settled his back against the headboard and looked over his family as they slept. Eric hadn't even noticed when Jason left, but didn't care. Right now was his time with his family. He would remember this night for the rest of his life. When it couldn't get any better, a night like this happened. A night so full of wonder, magic, and love that it didn't seem real. But it was. Eric was living in a dream. A dream that didn't end.

He remembered when Sookie had first returned from Fae. It had been almost twelve years. It didn't seem possible to Eric that only that much time had gone by. They had struggled in the beginning, fighting themselves and fighting each other. Now they fought _for_ each other and _for_ their family. They fought together against anyone who threatened the safety and happiness of their family. He was so grateful for how his 1,000 years of life had turned out. And Sookie was the reason for it all.

Sookie. He looked down to his beloved wife and then back to his sleeping sons. They had been very prepared, at Sookie's insistence, about having everything ready for when the babies came. The bassinette was even in their room and Eric slowly lowered his sons into their bed where they would sleep until Sookie and Eric felt it was safe for them.

He pulled the bassinette close to the bed so he could easily touch them and then snuggled down into the bed next to Godric, wrapping and arm around him and one hand resting on the bassinette, rocking it gently as he rested with his family.

It was such a happy and peaceful moment. He had so much love in his heart. He wanted it to go on forever, which it could. Eric vowed then that it would. Somehow it would. With Sookie by his side and fighting for the same thing, he knew that the loving peace created by their family in this moment would last forever. Eric was easily able to fall into rest with that in mind.

**Thanks again, everybody! I appreciate your readership from the bottom of my heart! Please review one last time!**


End file.
